How Hermione Stole Christmas
by hime to werewolf
Summary: Deep cold onyx eyes stared back, scrutinizing me harshly. Used to be How Snape Stole Christmas.
1. Chapter I

Don't own Harry Potter...It was stolen from me...J.K. Rowling thinks she is so great...look at her she stole my idea...okay now we both know that that is a big lie. I am far from cool enough to come up with this idea but thanks to J.K. I can write fanfiction based off her characters...course I don't get paid to write it...that sucks but it is still fun right?

* * *

I'm here to tell you the story of how I stole Christmas, traveled back in time, fell in love with Hogwarts most hated professor, and came to hate Hogwarts most lusted after professor. I suppose the real time to start my tale would be the middle of my seventh year, well not the middle, I suppose around Halloween, but I am getting ahead of myself as I usually am.

I am sure you have all guessed that my name is Hermione Granger, the once resident 'insufferable know-it-all' of Gryffindor tower.

"Ron, Harry, if we do not hurry we'll be late arriving in the dungeons for out N.E.W.T. level Potions class and Professor Snape will lock us out like last time. Now come on!" I insisted grabbing Ron's arm and tugging him.

"Hermione, Snape might lock us out anyway. In case you have spent the last six years in the dark, as I very much suspect at times, that smelly bastard hates us, and bugger to him! _Who_ _bloody_ _cares_?" Ron retorted but allowed me to tug him to the dungeons.

"Ron, Snape is not that bad you know," I told him reproachfully, "Maybe, just maybe, here's a suggestion, put the tiniest amount of effort into your class work rather than attempting to do it all at the last minute," I said as we descended to the lair of the Slytherins.

"Hermione is right. Snape is not that bad. He's worse! Slimy greasy prejudiced Slytherin bat!" Harry exclaimed grinning at me before winking.

"You for got git Harry," Ron dropped in.

I leered angrily at the both of them. They could be so immature at times it almost made me sick.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for insulting a teacher Potter and Weasley and ten points for public display of affection Granger and Weasley," the silky smooth baritone of the potions master came from the shadows in front of us. "Now if you do not think Gryffindor has lost enough points then by all means stand out here gawking like idiots. If you think you've lost enough for one day, allow me to suggest you get in class rather then stand out here loitering in the hallway insulting teachers and blocking the way of students who actually care." He gave me a pointed look when he spoke the last part.

I visibly paled and shook Ron off me. Ron and Harry both glared daggers as Professor Snape brushed by us into the classroom.

Why had he done that? Looked at me when he veiled a compliment. I had noticed he had started making a practice of this type of behavior. I slipped away from the boys into the potions room. I wrapped my cloak tighter about myself to shut out the dank chill of the dungeons.

Ron and Harry followed me soon after and took their seats on either side of me. Many other students began to file in and took their seats.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly to calm my nerves. He had almost shattered them before in the corridor.

Professor Snape stood at the front of the room and swished his wand at the board. His thin spidery but beautiful handwriting appeared outlining their instructions.

"Begin now. You have an hour and a half. Turn your potion in at the end of that time labeled correctly. No talking," Professor Snape said and he sat down in a dark leather chair behind his desk and began to mark what appeared to be first or second year essays. Judging from the amount of scratching and scribbling the Professor was doing they looked to be a great deal less than satisfactory.

I grabbed a quill and roll of parchment from my bag and began to neatly copy the instructions.

I began to weight and measure my ingredients carefully ignoring Ron and Harry's whispered pleas for help. If they were going to be aurors then they needed to be able to brew and recognize potions on their own. What would they do it they were in the field and needed to know what a potion was? Floo or apparate to my front door to ask. I had to grin at my own rhetorical answer, as that was probably what they would do.

I added the unicorn hairs to the cauldron and stirred it counterclockwise for five minutes then turned down the heat and sat down on the stool next to my potion. I glanced at my watch. I had ten minutes to kill before I had to add fluxweed so I sat down and began examining my notes. We were supposed to figure out for ourselves what the potion we were brewing was.

I wrote it at the top of my sheet. It was totally obvious what we were brewing, a temporary power strengthening potion. I already had the ingredients and steps memorized, of course, but Ron and Harry were flipping madly through their books desperately searching for what it could be. Honestly, I could not stop the roll of my eyes. If they had simply done the reading they were supposed to have done they would know.

Ron shot me another hopeful look that I pointedly ignored and I rolled my parchment up and placed it in my bag.

The only sounds heard in the classroom were the simmering of our potions, people flipping through their books, and the scratching of Professor Snape's quill.

I began to shoot discreet looks as I stirred potion again. This time clockwise while I added minced belladonna root.

I knew while I stared at my professor that way that it was wrong. I'd been thinking about him more and more lately. _Not_ in an appropriate way either. Often, lately, when I would kiss Ron, I found myself wondering what it would be like if it _was_ Professor Snape. I watch his long graceful fingers as they held the parchment with one hand and his quill in the other. His hand flew elegantly across the page leaving red stains where he crossed things out. His ebony colored hair shielded his face from my view. I began to observe his shoulders and chest. They were really quite nice when you took time to really look. His shoulders were broad, much nicer than Ron's was and his chest was this and just muscular enough. I looked up to see his face again as I added powdered rosemary to the potion.

Deep cold onyx eyes stared back, scrutinizing me harshly. I trembled at the coldness the emanated from those eyes.

I swiftly looked away berating myself. **_STUPID GIRL! FOOLISH GIRL!_** How could you let him catch you? How long had he known I was looking at him?

I very conscientiously avoided looking anywhere but at my potion for the rest of the period though occasionally I felt his eyes bore into me as if he could drill holes through my head.

I turned my potion in without a word to my irascible potions professor. As soon as the bell rang I fled the dungeons retreating to the warmth and relative safety of the upper levels paying no heed to the shouts of the boys to wait up.

I didn't stop my flight till I reached the headboy and headgirl suite and sank into a chair.

* * *

Please send a nice review. 


	2. Chapter II

Disclaimer : I think I may have forgotten to mention that I do not own this. Did you guys think I was J.K.? If you did I say to you...ni! ni!

Well here is Chapter 2. I hope you like it. It will pick up more in the next chapter...that is where I placed my narrative hook...my english teacher would be proud of me for saying that.

* * *

"Hermione, what's wrong? Why'd you scram out of there so fast?" Harry asked as he sank into the chair next to mine. 

"Harry, have you ever had a crush on someone you know beyond a shadow of a doubt will not like you back and you know that you should not like that person in the first place?" I asked glancing over at him.

Harry long ago had confided in me the fact that he was not all straight. His green eyes flitted over me.

"Hermione why don't you tell your big brother, Harry, all about it? We can share a cup of hot chocolate while you talk this thing out?" Harry said winking and pulling me up into his lap.

I grinned. Harry was the best friend a girl could hope for. He carried me over and sat down on the couch with me on his lap.

"Dobby," Harry said.

The tiny elf appeared with a loud crack.

"What can Dobby do for Harry Potter sir?"

Dobby would you please fetch Miss Granger and I a glass of hot chocolate and some cookies?" Harry asked and I dropped my head to his shoulder.

"Dobby would be most pleased to get that for Harry Potter and Miss Granger," the elf squeaked disappearing and returning moments later with exactly what Harry had had in mind. He placed the tray on the coffee table in front of us and grinned before disappearing.

I reached forward and took a mug of the steaming chocolate before slipping off Harry's lap. I sat next to him on the couch with my knees tucked under me and leaned half against the arm rest and half against the back of the couch. My hands trembled as I lifted the cup of chocolate so the lip of the cup rested on my chin.

Harry reached out and took one of my hands and smiled, "No reason to be nervous."

"I do not really know where to start Harry," I said honestly as I reached forward and placed cup back in its saucer as I feared that I would spill it all over myself if I didn't.

"Now what is all this about having a crush on someone you shouldn't?" Harry asked as he reached forward to grab a cookie and began to nibble at it while watching me over the top of his glasses.

"I _doubt_ you will be able to forgive me for this," I whispered looking up into his emerald green eyes.

"Hermione, we will always be friends and I promise nothing will come between it. Besides nothing could be as bad as the crush you had on Lockhart," Harry reminded me with a chortle.

I blushed in spite of myself, "You say that now."

Harry grinned and took a sip from his mug.

"Well dear Hermione, if you are not going to tell me who it is, do you mind giving me a few clues or letting me guess till I discover your mystery man? It is a man right?" Harry asked and he lifted the plate of cooking and held it for me to take one.

I reached out and took a sugar cookie that was the shape of a pumpkin. It was painted to look like a jack-o-lantern.

Harry you may ask me yes or on questions about him," I said emphasizing him and enjoying the shocked expression that lit his features.

I grinned at him. I was happy he was head-boy instead of Ron. Harry was just so much easier to talk to.

"Let the coercion begin. Did or does he attend school here?" Harry asked with a satisfied nod and he began to rub his hands together in a conspiratorial way.

"Yes," I answered shortly offering no free information. I might as well enjoy myself.

"Is he here now?"

"Is he where now?" I countered.

"Is he in this school at this moment?" Harry returned. "Don't try to play those games with me Hermione. Don't forget that the sorting hat nearly put me in Slytherin."

"I know. Yes to my knowledge he is in the school."

"Does he attend school here at this moment in time, attend classes and receive grades?" Harry asked.

"Well..." I answered pretending to think carefully.

"Is he a student?" Harry said. "I did need to rephrase that question. I remember that the teachers did get grades our fifth year from the 'high inquisitor'."

"No," I answered shooting a grin towards Harry.

"Hermione you have a crush on a teacher?" Harry asked looking crestfallen.

"Yes," I answered looking into the fire.

"Is it Sirius?" Harry asked and he looked rather hopeful.

"**NO**!" I answered. I knew I should have tried not to sound as appalled and nauseated as I felt. I held no attraction for Sirius; not that he was ugly, far from it. He was a very attractive man physically but his personality was something I found loathsome. I generally had a very hard time enjoying his presence because of the way he behaved and talked about the man I did have a crush on. In front of entire Defense against the Dark Arts class he insulted Professor Snape. It made my blood boil when I would hear him call Professor Snape 'Snivellus'. They way most of the class would laugh when it was not funny at all. It was rude and pathetic.

"Sirius will be sad to hear that. He is really attracted to you. Don't tell him I said anything," Harry said and he downed the last of his hot chocolate. "He says that you remind him of a girl who was at school with him."

"Harry you can not tell Sirius any of this, promise you won't!" I beseeched sitting up straight and grabbing his hands in mine.

"I wont. I promise Hermione. You may be my coolest friend," Harry said and he leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "Well who else could it be?" Remus?"

"I shook my head, "Remus is not oriented in a way that would cause him to favor me."

"Gayer than a fruitcake?" Harry asked grinning.

"Yeah," I answered and took another cookie to eat. This one was shaped like a skeleton.

"I don't know. There is really only one other male person I can think of and if it is Hermione you were one hundred percent right when you said I said it couldn't be worse than Lockhart," Harry said and pulled his mouth together in a grimace. "Dumbledore?"

"**HARRY! GROSS! SICK! EWW! I THINK I MAY NEED TO GO BARF NOW! NO! NO! NO**!" I shut my eyes tight after I threw the cookie at him.

"Well I have no idea then. Enlighten me!" Harry said. His green eyes were twinkling and he gave a small chuckle. "At least I know you've not completely lost your senses." Harry chuckled some more and made a half-arsed attempt to hide it behind his hand.

"Again I choose to say you say that _now_," and I had to laugh with Harry.

"Hermione I think you accidentally misplaced this," Harry said standing and presenting the half-eaten cookie to me with a flourish and a bow.

I snatched the cookie from him and shoved the last of it into my mouth.

Harry sniggered, " Well my dear it is Friday and I've no where else I've got to be so I can wait all night for you to spill."

"Well Harry, if you really want to know..."

Harry had scooted forward and was now watching me anxiously, "_Yes_," he prompted.

"You have to tell me who you have a crush on," I said, "and we will spend the rest of the night plotting and talking through this.

Harry beamed, "**YES**! Now tell me _who_!" he moaned as he fell off the couch and began to wiggle on the floor and bang his fists against it. He paused a moment later to sneak a glance at me. "Making an impression yet?"

"Keep that way while I go and get Colin and his camera, after all a picture can speak a thousand words. Also we can post them all over the school. A little life lesson about not being a bratty whiny child." I joked.

Harry immediately rose and returned to sitting in a dignified position. "No lesson is necessary." He grabbed a cookie a bat shaped one and bit the head off, "**_Spill_**."

"Harry the truth is it's Professor Snape," I said and examined him intently to calculate his first reaction.

"Well I can not say I am terribly shocked," Harry said and he really looked pleased. "I did not think you and Sirius would be a good couple even though he likes you. I love Sirius and all but he is all wrong for you. Plus I have thought for a while, since that day last summer when I walked in on you and him reading that book together in front of a fire that night and it was storming, that you and he would be a great couple and cute. Way, way better than you and Ron."

"Harry I am _shocked_. I expected you to tell me that I'd lost more marbles than any loony ever or at least say he's ugly and old," I said looking Harry over.

"Now why to me it is unfathomable how someone could like that....professor," he started to insult but my look clearly told him not to. "I am willing to hear why you like him." Harry winked at me.

"Would you like me to elaborate?" I asked batting my eyes with fake sweetness before downing the last of my hot chocolate which had finally gotten to the best temperature for drinking.

"Please do," Harry said.

"Well first of all he's so dark and moody and for some reason I am attracted to that. His eyes are so dark and black and while I feel so strange saying this, his voice is very rich and deep and wonderful and soothing and _perfect_," I said slipping out of it and almost forgetting that Harry was there, "and he is so intelligent. Oh and he smells wonderful. I feel like I could have an actual conversation about things that matter to me, like things that do not revolve around Quidditch. It seems as if it would be wonderful to be with him."

"Well he and my dad did not have the best of history. Plus he has never treated me with any respect when I've never done anything. But to each his own I always say," Harry said.

"Harry, I know that he is not a particularly nice man but he is so perfect to me. I do not know when I started thinking this way," I said and I began to wildly gesticulate sitting there. I always do that when I get excited. "I am sad though because I don't have a chance in hell with him. He will never see me as anything more than an exceptionally annoying chit." I felt tears wall up. I flung my arms around Harry's neck and pressed my face into his shoulder.

"Now honestly I don't believe that. Something I've never mentioned to you before because I figured it would upset you. Do you remember what I told you about why Snape kicked me out of Occulmency lessons?" Harry asked and for once he had the sense to look ashamed of the way he'd behaved in spying on his professors private memories.

"What would that be Mr. I've-told-you-everything-about-that-Hermione-Potter?" I asked looking over at him suspiciously.

"Well in a pensieve memories kind of swirl about you before they really focus you see a lot of blurry images and swirling colors and stuff. Well anyway as the pensieve was trying to focus it came to a very blurry picture of two women and I am certain that the two women were my mum and you. There is no other possibility," Harry said with red cheeks

"Why would I be standing with your mum?" I asked him.

"I have no clue Hermione," Harry said and he shrugged.

I shrugged and made a mental note to try to puzzle that out a little later like after my N.E.W.T.s.

We talked the rest of the night away and began to plan how to get Snape and I together. We never did get a chance to discuss who Harry liked. It was incredibly fun but none of the ideas would work.

Little did I know what would occur in less than a week's time. That I would no longer be at the Hogwarts I knew. I would be somewhere different and completely on my own.

* * *

Please review _if_ you have something nice to say. To see my responce to your review go to my author bio. 


	3. Chapter III

We know I do not own Harry Potter. I want to buy Snape though!

I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

It went by very quickly, the weekend I mean. 

Soon it was Monday and all three of us were sitting in Professor McGonagall's room.

"Today we will be transfiguring desks into dogs," she announced as soon as we were all seated and quiet.

Being in her N.E.W.T. level class we knew what was expected of us and we all sat quietly and copied the notes we would need to begin.

"As soon as you finish find a partner to work with and begin. If you have any questions raise your hand and I will come," Professor McGonagall said as she took a seat at her desk.

I was trembling with excitement. I'd been waiting for this since the day I first entered this classroom as a first year and watched my head of house change her desk into a pig and back. It was the most wicked cool thing I had ever seen.

The class passed by seeming to take no time. My desk became a sheltie. Harry's became an Irish Wolfhound. Ron's, I am unsure about because he only got ears and a tail on it. Ron also managed to get a yelp out of it when he kicked it. Professor McGonagall had to send him to the Hospital Wing because the table retaliated by stomping his foot and breaking a toe.

The bell rang a few minutes after Ron limped from the room and as I was leaving Professor McGonagall called me back.

"Hermione would you stay behind a moment?" she called.

I abruptly turned and went to her desk.

"Mr. Potter you may leave, please inform Professor Lupin Hermione will be late arriving for Charms," Professor McGonagall said sternly.

Harry gave me an encouraging look before leaving.

"Professor Dumbledore has given me permission to give you a time turner so you may study more for you N.E.W.T.s," Professor McGonagall said giving me one of her rare smiles. "Use it well."

I grinned and took the chain from her hand and put it over my neck. I tucked it into my shirt.

"See you next lesson Professor," I said and trotted to the door.

Slowly all the other students were drifting into classes and the hall was nearly empty.

I was several minutes late to Charms because the staircase I was on decided to move. I quickly apologized to Professor Lupin. He smiled at me though today it seemed a bit more stretched than usual. But it had just been a full moon so he might not be totally aware of everything that was going on.

I flopped down in a chair next to Harry.

"Pst. What'd McGonagall need to talk to you about?" he whispered as Professor Lupin sat down and held his head for a moment.

"She gave me a time turner," I whispered softly to be sure Harry was the only one who could head. "Just so I can study for N.E.W.T.s."

Harry didn't say anything for the rest of the hour. I knew he hated time turners ever since out third year when he believed he saw his dad save him and Sirius but later discovered it was actually himself instead.

The rest of the week passed in a blur and before I knew it we were descending to the dungeons for Double N.E.W.T. level potions with Slytherins. Last class of the week!

"Hermione do you want to go to Hogsmeade this weekend?" Ron asked, "or will you be determined to try to keep Harry and I locked up in this castle studying for N.E.W.T.s which only you are concerned about?"

"Just because I have a plan for my future and am actually following it through is no reason for you to criticize," I hissed and jerked my hand away from his.

I stalked down into the dungeons alone. I had to break up with him. He would put me in Azkaban for murder. He was a great friend, don't get me wrong, I just wasn't in love him and I wouldn't fall in love with him. I'd known if for a while I guess. Ever since I started thinking about Seve..Professor Snape as more than a teacher. I was so lost in thought I didn't see where I was going.

I collided with what felt like a brick wall.

"Miss Granger," a cold voice spoke above me.

My bum. The floor was freezing. I rubbed my backside.

"Miss GRANGER!"

I looked up. My cheeks were burning red hot. My eyes were the size of dinner plates.

"Miss Granger, now that you have graciously seen fit to allow me the pleasure or rather displeasure of your attention, five points from Gryffindor for not watching where you were going and not apologizing to your Professor when you bump into him," Professor Snape snarled. "What's wrong? Did you break your leg?"

I couldn't remember the last time I'd been so embarrassed. Nothing could be worse than this. Nothing!

His eyes leered down at me as if I was Neville Longbottom and had just exploded another cauldron. They were as cold as the person behind them. Professor Snape sneered.

I just remained on the floor staring up at him.

He growled and reached down, his long pale perfect fingers clasped my upper arm and jerked me up.

I gasped as his fingers touched me. It felt like liquid fire was running in my veins. I closed my eyes to carefully log away all the emotions that were rippling through me. That was when he released my arm. I bit my lip to keep from crying out and pitching myself against him at the loss of contact.

"Miss Granger get into class," Professor Snape snapped. I couldn't help but feel a bit dejected when I noticed him wiping his fingers on his robes nervously as if he'd unintentionally touched something slimy or gross. Was it that bad to touch me?

I slipped to a seat near the back of the room close to the door. I continued to hold my bottom lip between my teeth.

The bell rang seconds later and Professor Snape entered in his typical dramatic way. He flicked his wand at the board.

"Because of your incompetence in brewing the potion assigned last week you will brew it again," Professor Snape sneered.

Just a typical day, or so it seemed. I didn't argue that my potion had been perfect because I knew it had. I know he just would have told me I was an 'insufferable know-it-all chit' and that would be '5 points for being irritating.' So I would just brew the potion without a fuss.

I was seated next to Neville Longbottom though no one was quite sure how he even got into the class.

The class was proceeding smoothly and without any problems until the cauldron next to mine exploded.

The force of the explosion knocked me forward. My hands landed on the lip of the cauldron. Before I had a chance to catch myself and get back my time turned fell out of my shirt and fell into the potion.

I was swirling about. Everything around me became a huge blur.

I tried to clutch the cauldron but it was no longer there.

I pitched forward unconscious.

* * *

Please review if you have something nice to say! 

To see my response to your review look at my bio. I will also have info. about when I will be updating.


	4. Chapter IV

I do not own HP! Though it is my plan to kidnap Snape and snog him senseless in the near future...I am not sure how successful I will be in that endeavor...I hope very...I shall proceed to lock him in my closet...he will be my secret lover...why am I divulging my master plan to you? BAD AUTHOR! SHUT UP!

Well here is chapter IV...I hope you all enjoy...it is long! hehehehe!

* * *

Oh my head! I moaned and sat up. 

I was in the potions classroom but it was empty. It was not the potions room I had always known...or rather looking back on the experience I could say the potions classroom I would know.

The room sported a painting of Rowena Ravenclaw as opposed to Salazar Slytherin. Windows had been magicked to let in mid-afternoon sunlight. The desk was rather messy instead of being in the immaculate shape I had always seen Professor Snape keep it in.

I crept toward the door. What was up?

"Hello Snivellus, _pleasure_ seeing you again. NOT!"

I whipped around. I was about to give _'Professor' _Black a piece of my mind. What the hell?

A tall greasy raven-haired boy was backing towards me. A group of four other boys advancing upon him.

"Excuse me."

All five of the boys were staring at me now.

"May I help you?" a different dark haired boy with glasses asked stepping forward.

"_Harry_?" I asked not registering the fact that this boy did not have emerald green eyes.

"No. My name is James Potter," he said and he looked as confused as I felt. James Potter was supposed to be dead. James was dead.

I turned and saw who could only be a younger Snape slipping away but his eyes were glued to me as if I might suddenly attack him. Poor Severus. I smiled warmly at him. Snape turned as crimson as any Gryffindor banner. I felt charmed. I wanted to coo but resisted the urge. Who knew a teenaged Severus Snape burning bashfully would be so _CUTE_?

"My name is Jane and I am an exchange student. Could you please show me to the headmaster's office?" I looked directly at Snape as I voiced the question.

"I'll show you," James said. "It's my duty as head-boy."

"Thank you."

"Follow me," James grinned.

I smiled at Snape some more, "See you."

He turned even redder and looked more self-conscious.

I smiled and followed James from the dungeons and up the stairs in the direction of where I knew the headmaster's office to be.

The other three boys followed.

"Oh this is Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew," James said and gestured to each as he said their name.

Sirius was staring lecherously at me. I inched closer to James.

"_James_!" a female voice called from behind us.

A beautiful girl with long thick red hair and bright green eyes came bounding towards us. She wrapped her arms around James and kissed his cheek.

"This is Jane. She is a foreign exchange student," James said looking quite pleased with himself and he wrapped an arm around Lily's waist. "Jane this is my girlfriend and the head-girl, Lily Evans."

"Pleased to meet you," I said and extended my hand.

She shook my hand, "Likewise. Do you know what house you want to be in?" Lily asked and she clung to James arm as we walked down the hall.

"Well I am hoping to be in Gryffindor," I said and I couldn't help grinning because I already knew that I would be in Gryffindor.

"Want us to wait for you?" James asked. "Chocolate Frog."

The gargoyle sprang to the side revealing a spiral staircase.

"I would appreciate that," I said and slowly began walking the stairs.

I knocked on the door at the top and waited.

"Come in," the voice of Headmaster Dumbledore called.

"Hello my dear, who are you?" Professor Dumbledore's asked with twinkling eyes.

I shut the door before turning to the headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Professor Dumbledore what I am going to say will sound most strange but it is the truth. My name is Hermione Granger and I am from the year 1997 and somehow I have ended up in the past due to a reaction between a potion and a time-turner," I stared him right in the eyes as I relayed my story.

I began to rub my arms nervously to warm them.

"Lemon drop my dear?" Professor Dumbledore asked holding a dish out to me.

"No thank you sir."

"Are you a Gryffindor in your time?" he asked placing the dish on his desk after taking one for himself.

"Yes sir," I answered continuing to rub my arms.

"You will need to go to classes while you are here of course. We would not want you to get behind. We will need to come up with an alias for you. We would not want anyone you meet in the future to know it is you. It would raise too many questions. Did either of your parents attend Hogwarts during this time?"

"No sir, I am a muggleborn witch. I have already told five..er six people that my name is Jane," I said staring at my hands as they rested in my lap.

"I take it you wish to stay with your own house."

"Yes please sir," I said softly, "I'm afraid all my books and clothes are in the future."

"I'm sure it will be no problem what-so-ever for you to borrow all the books you'll need from the library and I am sure that you can go to Hogsmeade to the robes shop tonight to get what you need in the way of clothes," Headmaster Dumbledore said. "The date is Tuesday, October 25, 1977."

"Yes sir, but how can I get home? Surely I can not stay here."

"I will need some time to think this through. I am not sure just how we will send you back yet. By the way who have you met that you know in the future?"

"Professor Snape, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and briefly I was introduced to Peter Pettigrew in the future. I met two others in this time though in my time they are..." I couldn't say it.

Professor Dumbledore seemed to understand.

"I shall not ask who they are as I do not feel that I am supposed to know the future."

I nodded.

"Regardless of how tempting it may be to try to change some of the more terrible things that occur you must not," he said standing.

"Yes sir I know."

It pained me. How could I tell Harry that I couldn't have tried to save his parents when I had a chance? I could not change the future. Too much would be risked.

"James Potter is head-boy. He is in your house as well as the head-girl Lily Evans. Have him introduce you to your head of house Professor McGonagall. She is the transfiguration professor."

I grinned. Another friendly face though she would not know me.

"Hey Jane!" James called and he hopped to his feet.

"Hello James," I grinned.

"How did it go?" he asked as we started down the hall.

"I'm a Gryffindor. Headmaster Dumbledore wants you to introduce me to Professor McGonagall as she will be my head of house," I said.

"Don't worry Sirius and I have been to her office loads of times. We know the way," James said with a laugh.

"What school did you transfer from?"

I turned to see that Remus was the one who had voiced the question.

"I am from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic," I said and fell back to walk next to him.

"What is your favorite subject?" Sirius chimed in and he moved up to walk beside me.

"Probably Arithmancy, Potions, or Transfiguration. The only class I ever disliked was Divination because the teacher was utterly incompetent and fraudulent," I said. "It was a waste of time better spent in Ancient Runes."

"So you transferred to Ancient Runes?" Sirius asked smiling at me.

"No, I was allowed a time-turner in my third year to attend all the classes I was taking."

"WOW! They let you have a time-turner?" Remus asked. He sounded awed and impressed.

"Because I ended up dropping two classes I had to turn it in to my teacher," I said with a shrug.

"Now what are you five up to?" the stern voice of Professor McGonagall called interrupting our conversation. She walked brusquely towards us.

"Professor," Lily began, "This is Jane. She transferred from Beauxbatons. She is in Gryffindor and Headmaster Dumbledore wanted us to introduce you to her."

"Pleased to meet you Miss---"

"Grant Professor," I answered.

"Miss Grant I assume the headmaster has explained some things to you," Professor McGonagall said peering over the top of her rectangle spectacles at me.

"Yes professor."

"I have some things to attend to so I look forward to seeing you in my class Wednesday Morning," Professor McGonagall said and she left.

"You want to go to our common room or to the great hall and eat?" Sirius asked.

"That would be nice. And I have a question," I said as we wound our way to the seventh floor corridor.

"Ask away," James said.

"Who was that black haired boy in the hall earlier?" I asked looking for Sirius to James.

"Snivellus Snape," Sirius answered instantly and brushed his hair back with a grin. "The greasiest dirtiest biggest nosed git in our whole school."

Lily dropped James arm and spun, "DON'T call him that!"

"Sirius," James said warningly, "Just don't. Not here. Not now."

"His real name is Severus Snape. Slytherin. James and he are rivals," Remus said as we stopped outside the painting of the fat lady.

"Why did it look like you were going to hex him?" I asked looking at Sirius with a semi-chilled expression on my face.

"Well we were," Sirius answered with a charming grin.

Was that supposed to work with me? I scowled, "Why?"

"Because it's fun," Sirius grinned not registering how disgusted I was. How oblivious could a guy get? I thought I had seen the most oblivious in Ron not noticing how I felt about a certain potions master. I had the feeling I was going to be wrong about a lot of things.

"There is nothing funny or entertaining about tormenting someone," I said glaring at Sirius. I stomped up and stood next to Lily.

Lily looked utterly pissed.

"James, _were_ you going to hex him?" Lily asked forebodingly after jerking her hand away from him.

"James wasn't," Sirius started to try to take the heat for his friend as he realized his mistake.

Lily gave him a look that would make Godric Gryffindor himself quake in terror, "I'm talking to James, not you, _you_ nasty little _liar_."

"Lily, technically _I_ was not going to do anything to..."James began but stopped seeing the fury of his girlfriend.

"_But_ you were going to watch while Sirius did, weren't you? Watching someone else bully him is _no_ different than doing it yourself...in fact it may be worse because _you_ know it's wrong and _you_ do nothing to stop it." Lily growled and she spun to the portrait.

"Lily _wait_," James called pleading.

"Vega," and she climbed up into to the common room and stomped across ignoring James calls and going up the side that led to the girls dorm rooms.

"James I am so sorry, I didn't mean to get you in trouble with Lily. Is there anyway I can help?" I put my hand on his shoulder. Seeing Lily yell at Sirius was just good fun but her yelling at James was not fun. It was plain to me that James was quite enamored with Lily Evans.

"It's not your fault," James said as we climbed up. "Do you think you could talk to Lily?"

James lovely hazel eyes stared imploringly at me. So _that_ is where Harry got that look from.

"Sure," I said and smiled at him to let him know everything would be okay.

James smiled back hopefully.

"Lily has her own room at the top of the tower," James informed me.

I headed up quietly. I knocked at the door at the very top of the stairs.

"**GO** **AWAY** **JAMES**!" came a muffled angry shout from within.

I opened the door, "I am not James."

"Oh Jane, sorry out my little outburst there. You can come in," Lily sniffed. She had a pillow in her hand as if she'd been going to throw it. She put the pillow down in her lap and hugged it.

Tears were welling up in her eyes. Oh gosh! What was I supposed to do? I could not stand to see Lily's tears any more than I was able to stand her son's.

"James promised to leave him alone!" she sobbed out and buried her face in the pillow.

I began to rub her back.

"They never cursed him and I know he feels bad and is never going to do this again. I only heard them insult him and I am pretty sure it was actually Sirius doing that. I do not know if that makes it any better," I said quietly.

Lily hiccupped. Her make up was now smudged and her eyes were red.

We got up and slowly made our way down to the common room. I grabbed Lily's arm when we reached the corner that would put us in view of the common room occupants so we could do a bit of eavesdropping on the boys.

"..._all_ _my_ fault..." It was James speaking.

I grinned and held a finger to my lips. Lily nodded. Hearing the confession twice would be good for her.

"Well _if_ you had just left him alone in the _first_ place," Remus said softly. It sounded as if he was just barely paying enough attention to comment every so often.

"James can we puh-lease talk about something besides your problems with your future wife?"

I turned to Lily. She was glowing rosy red now.

Sirius that _prick_! How was it _possible_ for one person to be so conceited and self-centered? All right! **Fine**! I know you are all dying to hear me say it! I freely admit it! He was drop dead sexy, but what a personality disorder!

"Sure Sirius," James answered, "I take it you would rather talk about Jane. All of us saw the _lascivious_ looks you were giving her mate."

Remus stifled a laugh.

Peter squealed.

The sound of a hard fist hitting someone in the face met Lily's and my ears.

"**SHUT** **UP**!" the voice of Sirius Black snarled at the pitiful boy. "James even you have to admit the new girl is _HOT_! We know you love Lily but that does not mean you can not think other girls are pretty."

"James look at this," Remus said and pointed something out to him. We heard the rustling of papers.

"I have eyes only for Lily even if she never wants to see me again," James said.

"I have to have Jane for my girlfriend or wife," Sirius said. The way he said my name so lewdly made me feel nauseous.

Lily took my hand and squeezed it for comfort.

"Let's go," she mouthed to me and linked arms and we descended to the common room together.

* * *

I may not have mentioned it to you people here. I do not remember... 

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I love to read your reviews and I respond to them personally....I am unsure on which story I was asked by a person how to get to my author bio...well click hime to werewolf at the top of the screen...that is all there is to it...and my personal response will be found there...unless you are mean and hurt my feelings.


	5. Chapter V

I do not own Harry Potter and I have not managed to kidnap _Snape_ yet. Damn! I need him from to be my man slave/gigolo. (sniffles) I must have **Snape**! I will be kidnapping Tom Felton for my friend and Dan Radcliffe for my other friend...they do not think that Snape is the hottest character in the movies...**_ALAN_** is totally sexy in my opinion...now I know what you are thinking shut up you damn author so we can read so I believe I shall cringe and slink away.

* * *

"Jane, Professor McGonagall asked me to give you your schedule," Remus said passing it to me. "We have all our classes together." 

"Do Sirius, James, Lily, and Peter all have classes with us as well?" I asked trying not to sound terrible disgusted when I said Sirius's name.

"Lily has every class with us. James, Sirius, and Peter aren't in Ancient Runes. Sirius and Peter aren't in Arithmancy, and Peter is no longer in Potions. But other than that we have all our classes with them," Remus said and he took out a book and began reading.

"Jane," Lily swung over the bench and sat next to me.

"Li..."

"Budge up Remus," the arrogant voice of Sirius Black ordered.

Remus started to move over but I reached out and took his wrist.

"Remus and I are talking," I said pinning Sirius with one of my stoniest glares.

Sirius gave me a bewildered look. I guess no girl had ever spoken to him that way but Lily. James swung over next to her and winked at me.

"Hey Jane," he grinned. "Sirius, mate, you look so confounded."

"Hey James," I grinned back at him. "Remus will you please show me to the library to go and get the books I need for class?"

"Sure, let's go," Remus grinned. "I can take you but I'll have to go and get my books for classes today."

"That's fine," I said smiling.

Remus and I walked up to the library. He left me at the entrance.

"Do you want me to come back to get you for Transfiguration?" Remus asked. He pushed a lock of his thin brown hair out of his eyes.

"No thank you," I'm sure someone will show me how to get there," I said and smiled at the pale sick looking boy.  
"Whatever you say. See you in class Jane," Remus said smiling.

"See you," I grinned back at him. He was just as big a sweetheart in 1977 as he was in 1997.

I walked into the library and began perusing the shelves before I realized that I didn't know the titles of the Arithmancy or the Potions books I would need. I walked over to my usual table and to my surprise it was occupied by a certain greasy haired pale boy. I set my bag down on the table across from him.

"Where is that list?" I mumbled as I pawed through my bag. Damn! I must have left the list Dumbledore gave me up in the common room. Well maybe it would be alright, I thought chancing a look at the boy who sat with a potions book in front of him. "Excuse me; do you know what books I need for Arithmancy and Potions?"

Severus Snape looked up at me. His eyes were still piercingly dark and cold. They darted around clearly looking to see if any other Gryffindors were around.

"I know what books you need," he sneered hissing venomously, "but maybe you haven't noticed that Gryffindors and Slytherins don't get along. We don't help each other. We don't talk to each other. We don't tolerate each other. Just about the only thing we do is play cruel pranks on one another or hex members of the opposing house... You are just trying to lead me to Sirius Black." He sounded utterly paranoid. "What you didn't realize is the fact that that asshole has already done this to me and it will not work again."

"I do not want to trick you. Please help me. I haven't done anything unkind to you," I begged. Not even when I was his age and going to be attending classes with him would he notice me as anything more than an annoyance it seemed. I felt downcast.

"Why would I want to help friends of my enemies?" he asked and his eyes were still darting around madly.

"I am sorry for whatever Sirius has done to you but I was never a part of any of it so please do not treat me as though I have committed some heinous crime against you," I said. Please like me. Please like me. Please like me.

Severus sneered and stalked away from me but he left his bag behind.

'Great Hermione! Real smooth!' I admonished myself.

Thump. Thump.

I jumped. Two books were now next to my bag on the table. Advanced Potion Brewing and Seventh Year Arithmancy. I looked up.

Severus stood there. He grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"What's your name?" he asked taking the book he had been reading off the table and tucking it under his arm.

"Jane," I answered grabbing the two books he'd gotten me. "Thank you very much. Do you know how to get to Transfiguration?"

"Yes, I'm going there now," Severus said. "I'm Severus Snape by the way."

"Pleased to meet you Severus," I smiled at him as we exited the library. "What is your favorite class?"

"I love Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Arithmancy, and Transfiguration is okay. What about you?" Severus asked turning to look down at me.

"Snivellus!" a voice ahead of us sounded with excitement. Several dozen students in the corridor sniggered.

Sirius came bouncing up to us.

I glared with fiery passion at Sirius. I thought I couldn't hate him any more than I did before I met the teenaged version. I was wrong. I found this boy to be the most abhorrent creature I'd ever met.

"Hey Jane," he said and pushed some of his dark hair back. "I can take you to our class."

He offered me his arm in a grand show of chivalry. I frowned and glared at the deplorable boy.

"Severus is showing me to class. If you think you can behave and not insult Severus again then you are welcome to join us," I said acrimoniously and returned my attention to where it belonged, dedicated to Severus.

"I love potions. I've had a brilliant potions master as a teacher," I grinned. "Arithmancy is the best and so is Transfiguration. "Are you in Divination?"

"Divination is a class that people usually take for easy credit because the teacher has no idea what they are doing," Severus said scornfully.

"Sounds like my old Divination teacher," I said smiling at Severus. His cheeks colored a bit. I didn't dare expound about the teacher as I knew both of these men would one day be working with her and I did not want to give anything away. People should not know their future.

By that time we had arrived in Transfiguration.

"Jane," sit here," Lily called motioning to another seat that was across the aisle from her.

"Would you like to sit with me?" I asked turning to Severus.

His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. He looked like he just swallowed a bug. Were people really that heartless? Had he always been ostracized? Had no one ever asked him to sit with them? I felt sickened by this. Was that why he became a death eater? Both seats were empty at that desk.

James, Lily, and Remus all gave me odd looks. I just smiled at them.

"Sure," Severus said and for once I heard his voice sound less than confident. We walked over toward the table.

Sirius, that prat, had apparently not heard any of this colloquy or he had heard it all and was determined to be an idiot. I am betting on the latter. He had gone over and sat right where Severus had been going to.

I gave James a pleading look.

"Sirius, mate, why don't you sit with Remus today?" James called.

"James, I want to sit here today," Sirius said stubbornly.

My hands balled together. How could one person be this way? I looked at Severus who had already started towards a seat in the back corner of the room. I grabbed his arm. His face was downcast.

"Remus would you please sit next to Sirius so Severus and I can sit together?" I asked.

Remus nodded and grinned. He grabbed his book but before he left he pulled me close and whispered, "You'll have Sirius all befuddled. He doesn't see how any girl could fail to be attracted to him. I commend you."

Severus slipped into the vacated seat and I sat down next to him. I felt myself laugh evilly on the inside. Sirius was livid. I could tell. His nostrils were flaring and his eyes burned.

Professor McGonagall came in a few seconds later. She did a double take when she saw me sitting with Severus. I just smiled pleasantly at her.

"Today we will be working on a little bit of research and next lesson we will apply what we've learned. We will be researching how to change our partner, the person sitting next to you at your table, into an animal of their choice. This will probably require working outside class," here she shot a look at James and Sirius. "You may begin."

Severus smiled fretfully at me, "What do you want to be turned into?"

"A lion or tiger," I said. "No birds please."

"I'll try for a lion."

"Thanks. What about you?" I asked. YAY! YAY! YAY! I knew Professor McGonagall was my favorite teacher. I got to work with Severus.

"Do you think you could do a black panther?" he asked with a small grin.

"Sure," I replied and we opened our Transfiguration book and began to pour over the text searching thoroughly for every shred of information we could find.

Ding-dong. Oh no! The bell! Severus shut his book and put it in his bag then stood there waiting for me to get organized so we could go together to the next class as he thought I had no idea where it was.

"Miss Grant may I speak with you a moment in my office?" Professor McGonagall asked.

I turned and walked to the door that led to her office.

"Mr. Snape please wait here and take Miss Grant to Charms," the Professor stated more than asked.

Severus nodded.

Professor McGonagall motioned me into her office.

"You're a very kind girl," Professor McGonagall said after she shut the door.

"How do you mean?" I asked. Was she talking about Severus? So people really have been cruel to him.

"I mean in the seven years I've been teaching the students in your class, I've never once seen one person ask Severus to sit with the. I've never seen one student work with him because they want to. Even the students in his own house reject him and he's such a shy boy that he won't talk to them to try to make friends. Many students in Gryffindor, as I'm sure you've noticed, are quite nasty to him. He does stand up for himself but when James, Sirius, and Peter all gang up on him..." Professor McGonagall said interlacing her fingers. "You've already begun to earn your house points. Twenty points to Gryffindor for true bravery and selfless kindness. You seem to already know that what is the right thing is not usually the popular thing."

"Well I had to deal with the same type of thing my first year and I do not want anyone else to suffer the way I did, though due to very odd circumstances I ended up making friends with two boys." I bowed my head. This just about tied for the most embarrassing event of my life. I wasn't sure if this was more embarrassing then bumping into the teacher I had a huge crush on and being insulted by him. Bumping into Severus was definitely more embarrassing.

"That is all I wanted to say Miss Grant," Professor McGonagall said. "Now you and Mr. Snape better hurry to class. Take this note and give it to him."

I slipped out of her office. The bell rang seconds later. The hallways were empty except for a few late stragglers and Severus who was waiting patiently for me. We walked off down the hall together.

"What'd McGonagall need to talk to you about?" he asked softly.

"Just boring transfer student information," I answered. Yeah right! Like I would tell him the truth.

"Oh, um, willyousitwithmeinCharms?" he rambled out the question so fast I couldn't understand at first. I had to take a minute to process.

"I'd love to," I said smiling which caused his pale cheeks to flush with what I hoped was pleasure.

As we entered the charms room I handed him the note and he nodded to two chairs in the back of the room, the corner furthest from Sirius. He went up and quietly gave the note to Professor Flitwick. The Professor nodded and smiled at me. His smile widened as he saw Severus take a seat next to me.

"Today we will be doing color changing charms," Professor Flitwick said. "We will start by learning to change the color of our partner's robes."

Severus looked utterly miserable when this was said.

"What's wrong?" I whispered. It was probably something that imbecile Sirius Black had done.

"Last lesson, James Potter was my partner and he turned my favorite set of robes various shades of pink," Severus said and he sneered in the direction of the delinquent. "and Sirius Black, the git, carefully cast a lasting spell on it and I can't get it to change back."

I glowered at Sirius. NO bloody wonder Professor Snape didn't care if Black was guilty or not and the dementors kissed him. Sirius was an amazingly large asshole.

"Please begin working you two," Professor Flitwick said as he walked by us.

"What color do you want your robes?" Severus asked opening his book and flicking his wand at it causing the book to go directly to the correct page.

"Do you think you could get a nice shade of blue?" I asked.

"That'll be easy," Severus said grinning.

"Would you mind having forest green robes?" I asked.

"That would be acceptable," he answered.

"Let's get to it," I said and climbed to my feet.

"Viridis," I said pointing my wand directly at Severus Chest.

Seconds later Severus' robes began to sparkle and shine as they turned a deep shade of green.

"Azurea," Severus said swishing and flicking his wand at me.

I looked down at my own robes and saw they were a beautiful shade of ocean blue.

"Excellent! Miss Grant and Mr. Snape have done it!" Professor Flitwick said looking very pleased.

I turned to see how far the others had gotten only to see James had a somewhat enlarged luminous neon green nose. Sirius was sporting flashing fiery orange hair and eyebrows. Lily, who'd been working with Remus, well her clothes were now pink with patches of black and Remus had pale sky blue skin.

Severus snorted. Was that a laugh?

Professor Flitwick looked at the others dismayed. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing out loud. They all looked so funny!

Professor Flitwick called them up by group to be returned to their natural colors.

Ding-dong.

"Go to lunch."

"Jane wait up," I heard James call to me.

I stopped. Severus who was walking with me froze like a statue before melting into the shadows. I could see him peering out at me.

"Yes James," I said turning to the head-boy and future father of my best friend. "Do you want to sit with us at lunch?"

"Sure," I turned to Severus. "Do you want to sit with me during afternoon classes?"

He nodded before quietly slipping away through the shadows.

"He is so dirty and creepy Jane. How can you stand to be friends with him?" Sirius asked. "And he is ugly and prejudiced. Bet he doesn't know you are muggleborn."

I felt my blood begin to boil again. I glowered at him. "That subject has not come up but I am entirely certain that he would not care."

I moved so I was walking in between Remus and Lily. Sirius was unable to take a hint because he squeezed up in between Remus and me.

"Jane, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you," Sirius said trying to look adorable by pushing his locks out of his face.

"Well as long as you are going to behave the same way you did when you were five by childishly insulting Severus when he's done nothing to you, I will be upset and not want to deal with you," I snapped moving over to walk between James and the wall.

Lunch was very silent in our group. Sirius stared at me the entire time without shame and making no attempt to hide it. He looked rather wistful.

"Remus, Lily, I'll see you in Ancient Runes," I said as I stood up to leave.

* * *

Read and Review please if you have something nice to say. I would be most obliged. 


	6. Chapter VI

Disclaimer: I know it is shocking and terribly upsetting. I am truly sorry to burst your enthusiasm but I am **NOT** J.K. Rowling. You'll get over it.

Response to ZoeyChick -

-Marching up and down before a large crowd of stuffed animals and takes a deep breath- "Alright troops! Our mission is to get in and out rescuing Severus Snape in the process! Loan is not good enough for me! I must have him to myself. I am greedy!"

-addressing a black stuffed horse- "Severus! Wemust now rescue your namesake. We have no choice but to be brave.

-talking to stuffed unicorns- "Your mission is to distract ZoeyChick with your insane cuteness! Do you accept it?"

-Two very sweet little voices- "Yes. Rescuing Severus is our greatest mission yet!"

-Author- "Too true!"

-adressing all the stuffed dogs-there are several dozen- "Dogs you must sniff and smell to find my perfect mate! Do you accept your mission?"

-many growling answers- "YES!"

-addressing Remus- a very soft and cute blonde colored teddy bear with a blue bowtie-- "Remus you hold the fort down with Buffy -a buffalo--A/N sue me I couldn't say buffalo when I got him- and the others who are not participating actively. We can not risk losing Severus! No matter what hold your position!"

-addressing Dumbledore--an elephant!- "If you see ZoeyChick you are to blow your trumpet 3 times.

Addressing Reviewers who are kind - As you may have guessed I am leaving on a sacred mission to rescue Severus. Do not expect an update for at least a week. By the way I fixed a small detail in Chapter III.

* * *

Ancient Runes was wonderful. NO Sirius!

Severus and I saw together and had a rather heated argument that I felt I won though I know he actually won.

I found myself shamelessly flirting with him.

Ancient Runes was the last class of the day.

Lily and Remus kept throwing secret looks at us. They giggled and whispered pointing at us.

We left class together.

"Jane," Sirius came capering up grinning like a jackass.

"Hello Sirius," I said exasperatedly.

Severus had backed into the shadows as he usually seemed to do whenever Sirius appeared on the scene. Sirius gave him a menacing glare and attempted to drape an arm around me. I slapped Sirius upside the head.

"What was that for?" Sirius asked clutching the back of his head and looking hurt.

Severus snorted hatefully.

"Think that's funny do you?" Sirius asked whipping his wand out and sneering.

Severus already had his out and it was pointed at Sirius' heart.

"Don't tempt me Black," Severus said with deadly calm.

I was sharply reminded of the shrieking shack incident. Time for me to take matters into my own hands.

"Expelliarmus!" I said and pointed my wand at Sirius. His wand flipped up and into mine. "Now children play nicely."

"That spell was brilliant Jane," Severus commented and he put his wand away.

I pointed my wand at Sirius and said, "Stupefy."

Sirius eyes were wide and he fell to the ground unconscious. I tossed his wand onto his chest.

I heard a high whistle behind me. "Nice work Jane," I heard a soft voice whisper in my ear. Remus stood there. He looked slightly more pale than usual.

"Please revive him in five minutes Remus," I said and I grabbed Severus' hand. "Come on Severus, let's go to the great hall."

Remus grinned and nodded.

I dragged Severus off down the hall.

The entire hall went silent when we entered. I smiled at all of them and refused to relinquish my hold on Severus hand. All eyes were on us. What was so spectacular about me talking with Severus? He was a wonderful person once you got past the nastiness which was much easier while he was younger though still it hadn't been easy. The day had been great once I asked him to sit with me. I felt exceptionally pleased with myself.

"Severus," I asked betting my eyes sweetly, "Would you like to study in the library after a quick bite with me?"

Severus was bright cherry red at this point. He managed a nod. I smiled at him again. He pulled his hand back and gave me a slight glare. I gave him a sad look when he did that.

I went to the Gryffindor table and plopped down facing the Slytherins. I ate slowly and stared at my future potions professor. He sat all by himself with out anyone else within at least three feet. Why? True, he was handsome to most. But to me I liked his rather Roman features. His high cheekbones and stygian hair and eyes. His thin muscular chest and dressed in the dark green he looked so incredibly captivating. I flushed. I was thinking about who was considered by most of the student population of my years to be the most evil teacher in Hogwarts history in a sexual way. I felt like I could start swooning at any moment. What was going to happen when I had to return to my time and to the grumpy ex-death eater he would become?

"Students," Professor Dumbledore stood. All the students instantly hushed. "This year we will be having a Halloween Ball and a Christmas Eve dance. Only fifth years and up are allowed to attend."

Mush groaning was heard from the 4th years and under.

I watched Severus get up from his seat. He caught my eye. He raised an eyebrow at me. I gulped the last of my pumpkin juice and hopped up and exited with him.

"Jane, will you please never embarrass me that way again?" his voice was weak and he sounded distressed and pleading.

What had I done? I looked at him. His breathing and he looked quite undone. He trembled a little. Poor Severus. I had been terrible to him. No better than Sirius. I had dragged him from his comfort zone. He was a private person and I'd just dragged him into the lime light.

"Oh Severus. I am so sorry. I never meant to do that to you. Please forgive me," I begged looking into his eyes.

"It's all right," he said though he didn't sound like it was 'all right'.

"No, no Severus. It's not alright. I have been cruel to you and I am so sorry. I promise never to do it again. Please forgive me," I beseeched and I felt the beginning of a ball fest and tears welled up.

"Thanks Jane," Severus whispered.

"Snivellus, may I talk to you?" Sirius said stalking up to us.

"No," Severus glared.

Sirius leered in return and we walked around him. Sirius smiled at me and I disregarded him.

Severus and I sat in the library till ten talking about classes, school, our home life, and just whatever. He was wonderful! I could talk to him about more than Quidditch! What a huge fat BONUS!

"I'll walk you back to your common room," Severus said.

I slipped one of my hands onto his arm and leaned my cheek against him. He escorted me all the way to the seventh floor.

"Jane," he said touching my arm.

"Yes Severus," I said looking up into his eyes hopefully. Was he going to ask me to go to the Halloween Ball with him? Oh please! Oh please! Oh please! I know my eyes were wide and I would stake my life savings on my expression looking desperate.

"You...you...never mind," he said letting go of my arm and turning to go down the stairs.

"Jane," he called again.

"Yes Severus."

"Never mind," he turned and glided away as quickly as he seemed able to do and maintain his glide.

NO! NO! NO! DON'T GO! I pouted and began to whimper and turned to go down the corridor to the common room.

The next several days proceeded in the same way. He would look like he had something important to ask me and then he would stop, scowl at the ground, and slink away.

It was Monday and I was fed up with it! He started to ask me something and pulled the same stunt he'd been doing for the past several days.

"Severus you can ask me you know," I said turning to go down the hall in the direction toward the common room.

He was on the sixth floor. His cheeks colored as he looked up at me.

"Jane," he called. The stairs had shifted and he couldn't get back up to me.

"Severus," I was looking down at him now. I took my bottom lip between my teeth.

He stared up at me and his cheeks burned.

I leaned my arms on the parapet and peered down at him.

"I was wondering if you weren't going to the dance with anyone if you would mind going with me?" Severus voiced the question just loud enough that I could hear. He seemed to find his feet incredibly interesting as he voiced his question.

"Are you asking me on a date?" I asked suffocating my glee.

He stared up at me. His cheeks burned even brighter.

"Do you want it to be that way?" he asked.

A thousand times YES! A million times YES! A billion times YES! FOOLISH SILLY BOY!

"I would love to Severus," I said smiling widely. I was almost bursting with mirth as I turned to go to the common room.

"The dance starts at nine so I'll some to the seventh floor at 8:45. Does that sound alright?" he asked.

Who knew? Who would have ever though Severus Snape, the most dreaded teacher ever to walk the halls of Hogwarts, would ever grin at me and that I would be soaking it up? If I had been told that something like this would be happening to me I would have promptly told the person that they needed psychiatric help or to be admitted to St. Mungos.

* * *

Please Review if you have something nice to say. I will respond to you on my author bio... 


	7. Chapter VII

Disclaimer - I am sure if you look at the top of some of the other chapters you will see one saying that I am indeed J.K. Rowling and I write Fanfiction. That is a fabrication I have created in my own mind to bring myself comfort. I belong in a rubber room.

Response to ZoeyChick -

-Rallies the forces- calls loaned troops from hyperkittias well.

-loaned soldiers--PIKACHU AND BULBASAUR- THUNDERSHOCK AND VINEWHIP!

Scottie and Wuffie-dogs- sniff for Sevvie Wevvie Poo!

Mr. Squeezy and Bobby -teddy bears- Give hugs to hurt troops and be nurses!

-my soldiers who are 100 loyal and will not try to steal Severus-"Pansy,"-a cute stuffed dragon- "You must distract Draco...having little Draco's would be good for you plus they would be cute!"

"Harry Potter"-a stuffed eagle- "You get to eat 'Voldie'!"

"Rudolphus, Bellatrix, Nott, Pettigrew"-PIDGEONS- "You must dive bomb ZoeyChick!"

"Lucius and Narcissa,"-two tigers- "Eat Crabbe and Goyle Jr."

"Crabbe Sr., Goyle Sr., Nott Jr., and Mrs. Longbottom-nevilles grandma"-all stuffed cats- "You are to assist me in reclaiming Severus Snape.-author pauses and swoons-"

"Ronald Weasley,"-stuffed coyote- "BITE HER!"

"Colin and Dennis" -a dalmation & pug- "Take a picture of Severus and I Together and we'll leave it for her."

-evil diabolical laughter-

Here is Chapter VII!

* * *

Monday October 31, 1977

"Lily!" I yelled sprinting up the stairs.

"WHAT?!" she called dashing from the bathroom and into her room as I crashed through the door.

"_He_ asked me! He asked _me_! What am I going to wear? How will I be ready in time?!" I cried.

Lily seized my shoulders. "Jane, the first thing we're going to do is calm down. Three big breaths," Lily instructed. "Now what we're going to do is...I am going to transfigure one of your robes while you go take a shower."

I managed a somewhat shaky nod.

"We're not going to panic?" she asked.

I shook my head. _Oh_ my gosh. Oh _my_ gosh. Oh my _gosh_.

"Good, now go," she told me sternly.

I took another deep breath before diving into the head-girl's bathroom. I took a very brief shower and dried my hair with a quick spell.

"Lily!" I screamed as I stared at myself in the mirror.

She burst through the door.

"Jane! We're **NOT** panicking remember?" Lily said grabbing my shoulders.

"But my hair," I gasped snatching a handful of it. I looked like a poodle after being primped and preened for a show. I bit my lip to hold back another distressed outburst.

"_Not_ a problem," Lily said calmly as she removed the last of the rollers from her hair.

Why couldn't I have hair as perfect as hers?

Lily opened one of the closets in the room and removed a large bottle of Sleekeasy's Hair Potion. She tucked the bottle under her arm and grabbing my wrist she led me from the bathroom and put me in a chair before a large vanity.

"I think a simple bun would suit you," Lily told me as she dumped a glop of the potion into her hands and began to pet it into my hair. It took her almost an hour but she eventually got my hair swept up into an elegant bun. She stuck red and gold chopsticks in my hair. She stuck a comb with a red glass rose and gold leaves on it in my hair.

"Lily my hair is...my hair is..."

It was truly gorgeous. What was Severus going to say?

"Well Jane you don't have your make-up done yet and you've not seen your dress." Lily said and she grinned.

Lily walked over to her bed and picked up a red silk dress. It looked oriental in design and had gold sequence roses that glittered on the right front side from waist to floor. It had mid-thigh slits on both sides and fit tight around the torso and fastened in a mock turtle-neck type design. My shoulders were covered but my arms were bare except for the matching scarlet gloves that extended only up to my wrist.

With just a few flicks of Lily's wand I was dressed.

I glanced at the clock on her bedside table. Ten minutes!

"NOT PANICKING!" Lily said.

"Lily, what about you?" I asked. I felt terribly guilty. I was going to make her and James incredibly late.

"Jane, you'll see me tonight," she said. "James thinks we, meaning he and I, should be fashionably late so we get a lot of attention."

"James is rather full of himself isn't he?" I asked after Lily finished applying a shade of red to my lips that was so bright it was almost sinful. She put a light layer of blush on my cheeks along with a light dusting a gold glitter.

"Oh my gosh! I've got to go meet Severus!" I yelped. I was nearly ten minutes late by this time.

"Not without a cloak!" Lily snapped and she draped a velvet cloak over my shoulders and tied it. "Now go! I'll see you around nine forty-five." She shooed me out the door.

"Jane?" Sirius asked.

"Hello Sirius," I groaned internally.

"You're breath taking," he said. His eyes were firmly locked on my torso.

I crossed my arms over my chest. I felt violated by the way he was looking at me.

Sirius shook his head and looked up into my eyes.

"Will you go with me to the dance?" he asked with a grin.

"Sorry Sirius but I'm going with someone else," I said and I attempted to look upset that he had no one to go with.

"Well it's just Snively. Break it off and go with me," Sirius said smirking devilishly. "No one likes him anyway. He would understand."

"I'm going with Severus because I _like_ him. I will **not** break it off with someone I really like just because someone else is a stalker! AND _**stop**_ calling him Snivellus!" I hissed in his face like an angry cat.

"He's ugly! Why would you go near him?" Sirius had finally popped. "YOU could have _me_!"

"Sirius what makes Severus so attractive to me is the fact that he clearly has no idea how attractive and wonderful he is. Why don't you just give him a _chance_?"

"You could have _me_," he whispered looking me right in the eyes.

I sighed. He would never get it.

"I have to go," I said walking around him and opening the portrait hold.

I exited and walked to the seventh floor landing.

"Severus!" I cried as I saw him start to descend the stairs. His head was low and he looked like his best friend just stabbed him in the back.

He spun.

"Jane!" he grinned. Severus was even more handsome with a smile on his face and I told him as much. "Thank you."

"You look wonderful," I said blushing.

It was true. I could barely keep myself from swooning. He was wearing a nice white shirt with a tight black vest over it and a floor length cloak with a silver border around the outside. His hair was tied back with a black ribbon near the base of his neck.

His eyes widened and his cheeks were stained with a blush as he looked me over.

"Jane," he gaped. "You...you...you're exquisite."

I felt heat rise in my cheeks again. He stood several steps below me. He shook his head quickly and offered me his hand.

I softly gave him mine. I walked down till I stood next to him on the same step. He put forward his arm and I slipped my hand in to rest lightly on it.

We entered the great hall through one of the side doors so as not to cause a commotion.

There were several hooks by the door to hang cloaks on. Severus took my cloak gently and hung it before removing his own.

There were dozens of tables for two set around the perimeter of the great hall. We sat down at one of them that was in a secluded corner.

We sat watching the couples dance and saying what we thought of the couples. It was fun because I already knew what would happen to them. I felt slightly sickened when he asked what I thought would happen to Frank Longbottom.

"I don't think it will turn out well for his wife or him."

Severus gave me an odd look.

"You will understand one day," I promised him. "Someday I will tell you everything."

He gave me a weird look but shrugged it off.

At exactly nine forty-seven Lily and James made their grand entrance.

They both looked amazing.

James was dressed in dark wine red robes that made his eyes and hair stand out. Lily was wearing a strapless white dress that fit tightly around her bust and flowed out at her hips. Her hair hung loose down her back in auburn waves. She wore elbow length silk gloves with a white rose corsage and a string of tiny pearls around her neck.

She spotted me sitting there in the corner. She tugged on James arm. He saw me and allowed Lily to drag him over amidst the cheers. He waved at a fair few admirers.

I shook my head at her. She frowned but stopped and pulled James away in a different direction. They moved out onto the floor and began to dance. Slowly the others resumed their previous activities.

It took two hours. Two hours I waited for Severus to ask me to dance. It was eleven forty-three. Not much time left to dance.

"Jane, I wonder if you'd dance with me?" Severus asked after he stood up. He offered his hand to me again.

"I'd love to Severus," I replied and I took placed my hand carefully into his.

They just started a new song. It started as we walked out onto the dance floor.

* * *

-Too Lost in You- 

You look into my eyes  
I go out of my mind  
I can't see anything  
Cos this love's got me blind  
I can't help myself  
I can't break the spell  
I can't even try

* * *

I placed my hand on Severus' shoulder and he placed his in about the middle of my back. We each took the other's hand for the moment.

* * *

I'm in over my head  
You got under my skin  
I got no strength at all  
In the state that I'm in  
And my knees are weak  
And my mouth can't speak  
Fell too far this time

* * *

I carefully coaxed Severus into putting his hand down lower on my back.

* * *

Baby, I'm too lost in you  
Caught in you  
Lost in everything about you  
So deep, I can't sleep  
I can't think  
I just think about the things that you do (you do)  
I'm too lost in you  
(Too lost in you)

* * *

We twirled around the floor divinely. Severus leading. I had no idea he knew how to dance. I lost myself in his eyes.

* * *

Well you whispered to me  
And I shiver inside  
You undo me and move me  
In ways undefined  
And you're all I see  
And you're all I need  
Help me baby (help me baby)  
Help me baby (help me now)  
Cos I'm slipping away  
Like the sand to the tide  
Flowing into your arms  
Falling into your eyes  
If you get too near  
I might disappear  
I might lose my mind

* * *

He smelled of sandalwood, ginger, and some sort of tea. I took my hand from Severus and wrapped both of my arms around his neck and leaned my forehead against his clavicle. I smiled from my position. This was heaven.

* * *

Baby, I'm too lost in you  
Caught in you  
Lost in everything about you  
So deep, I can't sleep  
I can't think

* * *

Severus slipped his other arm about my waist and drew me even closer to him. He and I were both completely unaware of the fact that all eyes were watching us and many Hufflepuffs were whispering about how cute it was.

* * *

I just think about the things that you do (you do)  
I'm too lost in you  
(Too lost in you)

* * *

I pulled my face away from him and saw he was staring down at me.

* * *

I'm going crazy in love for you baby  
(I can't eat and I can't sleep)  
I'm going down like a stone in the sea  
Yeah, no one can rescue me  
(No one can rescue me)  
Ooh ooooh  
Oooh, my baby  
Oooh, baby, baby, baby

* * *

Severus was leaning toward me slowly.

* * *

Baby, I'm too lost in you  
Caught in you  
Lost in everything about you  
So deep, I can't sleep  
I can't think  
I just think about the things that you do (you do)  
I'm too lost in you (too lost in you)

* * *

Our lips met. His were warm and soft and it gave me a tiny little electric like shock and I pressed closer to him. I never wanted this to end.

* * *

I'm lost in you  
I'm lost in you  
I'm lost in everything about you  
So deep (so deep), I can't sleep (no, no, no)  
I can't think  
I just think about the things that you do (you do)  
I'm too lost in you

* * *

As Severus pulled away the last notes died and when we turned we saw we'd been the only two dancing. Everyone was watching us and smiling, even the Slytherins. They all clapped. 

Severus was burning. I blushed in pleasure.

This was by far the best date I had ever been on. Way better than Viktor, Ron, Terry, Draco, Theodore, or Blaise. The latter three had been wonderful as well but they paled in comparison to Severus. He gave me undivided attention. He didn't see anyone but me. Lily holding James hand came out and embraced me as she let go of James.

"Severus I hope you will forgive me for stealing your date for a moment," she said.

Severus nodded and walked over to the side to stand by a set of doors that led to a balcony.

"I'm so happy to see you happy Jane even if I can not fathom why you'd want to be here with him. But is he makes you happy then James and I are happy for you."

"Thank you, but surely there is something else you wanted to talk to me about," I said noticing the nervous glances they kept tossing at one another.

"Sirius was here until he saw you and Snape dancing. He is so pissed off. He stormed out and I presume he went to the common room," James said. "I don't think that it would be wise for you to enter the common room on your own."

I nodded, "I'm going to get back to Severus now. Thank you for the warning."

They nodded. I stopped and got two goblets of butterbeer on my way back.

"Severus I got you a drink," I said holding it out to him.

"Thank you," he said. "Would you like to go outside for a bit?"

"Do you want to go out?" I asked.

"I just want to get away from all the simpering Hufflepuffs," Severus said and his face contorted into a look of extreme disgust. He leered across the hall. I looked over to see what he was scoffing at. I snorted in derision. "My sentiments exactly. So you know that several have actually had the audacity to come up to me and ask me if I love you. As if I would spill my guts to one of those gossipers. Several others told me how sweet it was watching me dance with you."

All the Hufflepuffs were smiling, giggling, and pointing in our direction.

"Are Hufflepuffs that way in this time as well?" I asked not realizing my mistake until I saw Severus giving me a weird and confused look.

"What do you mean in this time?" he asked. His voice was full of suspicion. His black eyes pierced me to the soul. I had to lie to him. It hurt knowing what I had to do.

"I misspoke. I meant all the time," I said trying to recover from a near fatal blunder. Judging from the look Severus was giving me he didn't entirely buy my explanation.

"Hufflepuffs have always, are always, and will always be excessively cheerful. To the very point of the exhaustion and supreme annoyance of all the other houses," Severus said glowering as a few of them walked by. They smiled and giggled at us. I rolled my eyes in return. "They are the bane of my existence."

"Yes Severus," I answered. "Going outside would be lovely."

He moved to the door we'd entered through and retrieved our cloaks. He draped mine over my shoulders lightly and I fastened it. He slung his own on rather haphazardly.

We walked out into the moonlight. I sat down on the parapet. Severus sat down next to me. His back was very stiff and his shoulders were quite rigid. He glared at the ground as if it had said something offensive to him.

I put my hand on his shoulder hoping to see him relax.

"I've really had a lot of fun with you Severus," I said leaning over and putting my head on his shoulder and taking his arm and draping it over myself.

"I've enjoyed it as well," Severus said. "You're the first girl I've ever truly liked and you're the first person who didn't shun me."

"I'm sure if you would talk to them they'd like you. You are smart and sweet and attractive," I said. _Please_ say you want to be with me.

"Even if they wanted to be with me I wouldn't want to be with them. Their fatuity never ceases to amaze me. All they care about is how well a guy can fly on a broom," he said. "And besides all that...I already gave my heart away."

Why was he saying this? Was he trying to say he loved me? I hung off his every word.

"You stole it your second day here when you asked me to sit with you and stood up to Black defending me. I've never had someone willing to do that for me before. Everyone just laughs."

YES! I jerked up. Severus quaked in surprise and his eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, too soon huh?" Severus said standing to slink away.

He got about one whole foot lifted from the ground before I launched myself forward and snatched his arm.

"Do you mean that?" I asked desperately looking up into his eyes.

"Yes," he said and tried to pull away. "I won't force my undesired presence upon you any longer."

I flung my arms around his neck.

"You _don't_ and _can't_ know how long I've waited to hear you say that. I _never_ thought this would happen!" I sobbed holding him tightly to keep him from going anywhere. "Your presence is very much _desired_! How could you think otherwise?"

"You mean you feel the same way?" he asked incredulously. I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and his lips caress my forehead.

"Yes," I whispered pressing a bit closer.

Severus removed one hand from my waist and took his wand from the pocket of his cloak and flicked it at the glass door behind us. They opened slowly and we could hear the beginning of a new song floating through the air.

* * *

- Accidentally in Love - 

So she said what's the problem baby?  
What's the problem? I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it

How much longer will it take to cure this?  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love

Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Because everybody's after love

So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming  
All this love melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love

Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love

These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no

Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love

Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love

We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love

Accidentally

I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally

I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally

Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her

Love... I'm in love

* * *

"Well the traitor has finally rrrreturned," Sirius voice slurred slightly as I stepped over the threshold into the common room. 

I spun and saw him weaving toward me. He reached out and snatched my hair and yanked my head back.

I reached for my wand. NO! I had left it up in Lily's room on the counter. I could smell the alcohol on his breath as he leaned in closer to me and breathed hotly in my face. He shoved his lips down and pressed me into the wall.

I shoved him back.

"Sirius, Stay away from me," I said as I tried to dart around him.

"Sirius, leave her alone," Remus said stepping from the shadows.

"Stay out of this Remus," Sirius snarled.

"Let me ask you this Sirius," Remus started. "Do you really like Jane?"

"Yesss," he slurred. "I like her." He tried to grab me but apparently he was seeing double and he tripped over a chair by accident.

"If you really liked her you would care more about whether or not she was happy rather than if you were happy," Remus said.

Sirius burst into loud noisy sobs. "**WHY CAN'T SHE LIKE _ME_**?" he bawled.

Remus walked forward and wrapped his arms around Sirius. I raised an eyebrow in his direction. Remus shrugged.

"Thank you," I mouthed and slipped up the stairs.

* * *

Please review if you have something nice to say. I love reviews! They make me feel incredibly special. I own none of the songs either. 


	8. Chapter VIII

Here is chapter VIII. I would like to ask for ZoeyChick to please share-it will be hard to share-but I shall spend many hours sobbing without him so perhaps sharing is the way to go-- Severus. I LOVE HIM! PLEASE!-pleading.- I will update soon!

By the way folks. I changed a bit in Chapter V. Not enough that you need to go and read it again. I did change what animal SS and HG want to be changed into.

* * *

"Miss Grant, the headmaster just sent this note for you to come to his office," Professor McGonagall said Wednesday morning the week following the Halloween Dance. "Go now and hurry back." 

I set my bag in the seat next to Severus and left the room hurriedly.

"Hermione, come in and sit child," Professor Dumbledore said motioning me to a chair. "Would you care for some hot chocolate?"

"Yes sir, thank you," I replied and took the offered cup.

"I have found a way to send you back to your time," he said taking a sip of his own chocolate. "Do you remember that you told me the potion you were brewing was a power boosting potion which essentially speeds everything up?"

I nodded.

"Well I think we will have you brew the same potion and I will write to the Department of Mysteries and let them know of the situation that has occurred here and we will be able to get a very special kind of time-turner made for you. A time-turner that will take you forward in time," Professor Dumbledore said lacing his fingers together. "It takes around five to six weeks to make a forward moving time-turner. I do not know the precise amount of time."

Headmaster Dumbledore passes a book across the table to me and I took it gently.

"The recipe is in that book."

"Where am I to brew this potion?" I asked staring down at the book and contemplating what Dumbledore might do if I '_misplaced_' it.

"I do not know where the best room would be. Do you have any suggestions?" he asked placing the cup down on his desk.

"There is one room I doubt many people know how to get into and the other people just do not go in there," I said quietly. "So I have options on where I brew this. Should I wait till we receive information about the forward time-turner to begin the brewing?" I placed my cup down on the table as well.

"That would be an excellent idea."

I stood up to leave.

"One more thing my dear, I have seen how close you have become to Severus," he said without a hint of a twinkle in his eyes. "You _will_ cause pain if you are impulsive. You _must_ watch yourself. You may go now my dear."

I left quickly and dashed down the hallway hugging the book to my chest. I arrived just in time to see Remus transfigured into a seal. Remus honked angrily when he saw his reflection in the mirror and began to barrel towards Sirius still honking furiously.

I slipped into my seat next to Severus who was busy watching Sirius' idea of 'amusement' with a disgusted look on his face. I tapped his shoulder after putting the book in my bag. He turned and smiled warmly at me.

"We're up next. Are you ready?" He asked softly and reached out as if to take my hand but stopped.

I nodded with a grim look on my face. How could I tell him when was going to happen? How could I tell him that for the next twenty years of his life I would vanish and be assumed dead for all intents and purposes? That the only ones who would know the truth of all that was transpiring were the headmaster and myself, that in my time he would despise me, and that it wouldn't last, that he would not love me? I bit my lip. I wanted to run sobbing from the room. I was being torn to pieces. I desperately wanted him to know the truth so hopefully he'd want me in my time. But surely he would want Jane and not me despite the fact that we were the same person.

"Miss Grant and Mr. Snape it's your turn. Please come to the front of the class," Professor McGonagall said. She stood waiting patiently behind her desk.

Severus and I stood and moved to the front to stand in front of the Professor's desk.

"Miss Grant, you may go first. What will Mr. Snape be transfigured into?" she asked and she gradually lowered herself into her chair and smiled at us.

"Severus will be a black panther Professor," I answered. I couldn't help the notes of sadness that invaded my words and tone.

I tapped Severus on the head three times, "Morpho Pantherus."

He shrank in size. His whole body grew long silky black hair. Two small triangular shapes grew on top of his head becoming ears. Seconds later a long cat tail flicked on the floor nervously behind him. He stared up at me with large yellowish green cat eyes.

"Severus, hop up onto the desk please," I asked.

Severus leapt up onto the desk with delicate feline grace. He lay down on his stomach letting his tail drape over the edge.

"Excellent," Professor McGonagall said. "Can you change him back? Extra Credit if you can."

I waved my wand at Severus the panther and there was a pop and Severus was sitting on the table. He climbed off with stately dignity that I'd only seen him possess. He straightened his ebony robes and flicked some imaginary dust off himself.

"Mr. Snape, what will you be transfiguring Miss Grant into?"

"A baby lion," he said. Severus flicked his wrist and his wand slid out of the sleeve holder.

"Forma Leo," he said and swished his wand and directed it at my chest.

My body was shrinking, changing. My hands grew smaller and I felt my nails curve into little claws. Tannish colored fur began to grow all over my body. Long lion whiskers began to grow. A long tail with a tuft at the end sprouted from my bottom and soon I was looking at everyone's shoes.

"Jane," a voice boomed above me. I felt my ears flatten because of the volume. I looked up. Severus? He's tall. Two hands grasped me about the middle and I felt myself hoisted into the air. I felt myself being pulled toward Severus Snape's chest. His arm extended under my belly at first so I was nestled in the crook of his arm. He flipped me over so I was being cuddled like a baby. I dug my claws into the front of his robes. I was vaguely aware of Professor McGonagall speaking but Severus began to stroke my tummy and I stopped listening. My head lolled over the back of his arm and I purred as one of my back legs kicked a bit.

"Can you change her back?"

**NO** don't change her back! **Leave** baby lion! _Purrrrrrrrrrr_.

"Yes," Severus said confidently.

I was placed on the table and Severus said a few words and with a 'pop' I was back to being a human again.

"Excellent both of you. Full credit plus ten points extra credit for being able to change your partner back," Professor McGonagall said smiling at us.

Everyone clapped as we took our seats. I was pleased with how everything was going but not with what I would have to do. The only times I'd ever lied in my life were when I was protecting my friends and now I was going to lie to the person I loved most. My heart ached. I had to do something about this. I could not leave him wondering on it. It was not fair.

* * *

Please send a nice review. I like them a lot. Well I am off to do something else now. 


	9. Chapter IX

I spent all day typing and writing this chapter. I hope you are all happy.

ZoeyChick - I need Severus now. I need love and hugs from him.-hugs severus _plushie_ in hope-

* * *

Five weeks later...Friday, December 16th, 1977 

It was nearly Christmas Break. The excitement radiated throughout the castle infection everyone's mind. By the last class of the day Severus and I were the only two with any sanity. Even Lily and Remus were mad with desire to get out and play in the snow.

I felt sick at my stomach and the more adoring looks I got from Severus the sicker I felt. Every beat of my heart was agony.

Dumbledore called me to his office that morning. He told me that the forward time-turner that would return me to my time would be here within ten days and as soon as it arrived I had to return.

Everything was happening too fast. My mind was reeling. My head and heart were in complete and utter contradiction. My heart cried loud and clear for me to tell Severus the whole truth and let him decide when I arrived back in my time what he wanted to do. My head told me that I would have to force him to wait twenty years for the truth. That he couldn't and shouldn't know. If I told him the truth now I could be in big trouble. I would be breaking the law. Yet another voice said I could never, never tell Severus the truth. It said that he would then feel obligated to care for me because I was Jane. I wanted him to care for me as me and not Jane. My stomach hurt. I felt like crying but I held back the tears. The Severus of my time had always snapped at me when I cried.

Ding-dong.

Whoops were heard all down the hall as doors banged open and feet scrambles for the exits.

"Jane, would you like to go for a walk?" Severus asked as he reached out and took my hand as we exited after the hubbub died down.

I squeezed his and gently. He smiled.

"Let me drop off my bag first," I said and stopped on the seventh floor landing. Severus nodded and I released his hand and slipped through a door that would drop me out at a painting right next to the Fat Lady.

I raced up to my room. I tossed my bag onto the bed and grabbed my velvet cape.

"Jane," Remus' soft voice called as I crashed down the stairs. "Would you care to join everyone for a snowball fight against all the other houses?"

"Severus and I were going to take a walk by the lake. But if he wants to have a snowball fight then it's fine with me," I said. I kind of hope he did. I just needed some time to myself and if he was occupied it would be easier to plan my farewell to him. He could read me like a book and he knew something was going to happen. But he could not know I would be leaving him to join him in another time. I slipped out of the common room and Remus followed.

"Severus," I called as I reached the landing where he was waiting. "Remus invited us to join everyone in a Battle of the Houses snowball fight. Want to?"

"Sure I guess, but we'd be pitted against each other," Severus said. He looked a bit nervous till he saw Remus standing there watching us. He scowled then and wiped all emotions away as if his face was a blackboard.

"Remus, do you think instead we could have four team captains and let them pick who they want on their teams?" I asked. "So Severus and I could be together."

Remus grinned, "I bet we could talk James and Sirius into it. They are the ones who came up with the idea in the first place."

"Severus," I said as we arrived at one of the hidden entrances to the dungeons, "you might want to drop off your bag."

"Yes but we aren't even to a level where we can enter the dungeons yet," Severus said with a frown.

Remus and I sniggered.

"What's so funny?"

"Severus, dear," I began. "Well clearly you don't know how we Gryffindors get down to Potions when we're running late."

Remus giggled and pulled aside a mirror to reveal a dark tunnel.

"Jane, go ahead," Remus said giving a sweeping hand gesture at the opening.

I gave Severus a mischievous grin before swinging my legs over the side of the tunnel and sliding down into the darkness. The tunnel twisted and wound until I arrived at the bottom behind a painting. I pushed it open a sliver and jumped out as soon as I could hear someone coming down after me and the coast was clear. It was Remus.

When Severus arrived he was clutching his bag to his chest, his eyes were the size of your average house elf, and his skin was several shades paler than normal. He sat at the exit for about half a minute before I reached in and touched his hand. He gave a startled squeak and flinched back.

"Severus, it's alright. It's me," I said and touched his fingers and began trying to pry them from their desperate hold on his school bag.

He squinted up at me, "Jane, I never want to go through that passage ever again."

"Of course Severus," I said as I managed to get one of his fingers pulled off. It took two more minuets of coaxing to extricate him from the tunnel. His hand clung so tightly to mine throughout that time I was certain I would have several fingers amputated by the hold alone and have to visit the nurse to have them sewn back on.

"Wait here Jane," he said and he hugged me. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Severus turned and marched away into the dungeons. He turned and went toward the Slytherin common room I assume.

You really like him don't you?" Remus asked as soon as Severus was out of earshot.

"Yeah Remus," I said turning to him. "I really like him."

Remus was grinning, "What's he like?"

"Well once you get past the sarcasm he's amazing and perfect and I adore him," I said and smiled delightfully.

Remus smiled sadly but giggled a bit with me, "I _never_ wanted to be his enemy. Though in hindsight I realize that aside from one situation that was out of my control I've never been mean but at the same time I've never really gone out on a limb to try to be kind to him or stop my friends from tormenting him. Even when I was a prefect I never punished my friends as I should have when they were unkind to him."

"Jane," Severus called from down the hall. "We better get going."

I nodded and took Severus hand. Remus smiled and winked at me. We left through one of the dungeon exits that led us up outside.

**_SPLAT!_**

Severus and I spun and were staring at Remus who had just been hit with a snowball. We heard Sirius barking laughter.

"How'd you like that Remus?" Sirius asked tossing another snowball casually up and catching it as it came down.

The snowball fight lasted till dark but I left early and watched from a tree where no one could see me.

"Jane, whatcha doing up there?"

I looked down. Remus stood there at the base of the tree staring up.

"You hiding?" he asked as I began to climb down.

"Nope, just have a lot on my mind is all," I said softly.

"Anything you want or need to talk about?" Remus asked offering me a hand to help me down.

I took his hand and he helped me. We linked arms on the walk up to the castle.

"Remus there is something I want and need to talk about but I'm not supposed to. Remus, I'm leaving soon. I can't tell you when I'm going. I just know that I'll be leaving before January. It's killing me. I can't tell Severus any of what is about to transpire and please you must promise not to tell him any of this till I'm gone," I whispered as we arrived at the front steps. I let go of his arm. "I'll tell you this, no matter what...I can't say. I would be breaking the law."

"Couldn't Severus just write to you?" Remus asked in confusion as we sat down to dinner. We had arrived late and had the Gryffindor table to ourselves. "How would you be breaking a law?"

"I suppose he _could_ write to me but if he writes soon as he surely would I know the letters will never reach me. As for breaking the law I do not think I can tell you that without saying too much," I said sniffling. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. "Remus, I _cannot_ live in all this secrecy any more. I have to tell _someone_."

"Jane whatever you say I promise I won't talk to anyone but you about it," he said sincerely and gently to me. "You are one of the nicest and coolest girls I know."

"Come with me Remus," I said snatching his hand and leading him from the great hall and upstairs.

We stopped facing the wall opposite the tapestry depicting Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach trolls how to pirouette. Foolish thing to do really. I walked up and down before that stretch of wall three times.

I pushed open the door. The room of requirement had outdone itself. Two comfy armchairs were situated in front of a grand fireplace and a table sat in between the two chairs that had red and gold striped candles.

"Remus, everything I tell you in this room stays in this room or just between us. I know some of what I'll say will make me sound _completely_ loony."

"Jane, I am going to tell you something as well. My biggest secret. I have never divulged it to anyone who didn't figure it out first," Remus said. "I think we're pretty good friends."

"We are great friends," I said touching his hand. "You go first so I can have a few more minutes to contemplate where I need to begin my story."

"Jane, I will understand if you don't want to be friends with me after I tell you this," Remus said and he looked away nervously. "But well I am a _werewolf_."

I giggled. He looked so serious as he told me this. "Remus, I knew that from a while ago and I never told anyone."

"I must be super obvious without meaning to be," Remus said and he started to giggle as well.

"Well I guess it is my turn now and I suppose I should start with my real name," I began. I spilled my guts to Remus Lupin. I told him everything about being from the future and how I have to go back. "I know I can't tell Severus any of this. It will kill me not to but in my heart I know it's best not to. It could cause so many problems in the future if I do and I do not want him to possibly lose his job because of me. I will have to be patient. Do you believe what I am telling you?"

"Wow! That is all I can really say. I believe you but it will just take a minute to sink in," he said smiling sadly. "I guess in the future I will have to be more understanding of why Severus will be so cantankerous."

I nodded. "He is a hard man to deal with in the future. Will you promise to keep Sirius from picking on his after I am gone?" I begged taking his hand. "Will we be friends when I return with these memories?"

"Firstly, we will most definitely be friends dear Hermione," he began. "If Severus will let me that is and I doubt he will; but I think for your sake Sirius will let up at least for a while after your funeral. I do not mean to sound as flippant as I do when speaking of your death. It will not be easy on anyone."

We left the room after a while. Remus managed to convince me by the end of our evening to first of all leave Severus a goodbye note and secondly be sure to let him know in some way that I was not as gone as I seemed.

* * *

Please review my story if you have something nice to say and I hope you do. 


	10. Chapter X

I do not own HP. but I am borrowing Snape. I love him!

_**F.Y.I.**_ At some point in the future I will have two - three chapters that will not be for Hermiones perspective. I will label them when they come. I will just have to have at least one from our _fav_. professors view and another character to be _named_ at a later date. The other character _will_ be pivotal!

I do not know when I will be able to update though I will do my best to make it soon. Sorry to say though that the next chapter is just beginning to be written. I am doing my best. What should make things easier now though is the fact that I am no longer typing two stories at the same time so this one will hopefully be speeding up in production. There are still many chapters left that I foresee. I have no intention of hurrying this story past the point of my comfort level.

* * *

"Severus, do you think instead of going to the dance we could hang out together away from everyone else?" I asked clinging to his arm and resting my cheek against it. 

"That sounds great. We can hang out till midnight tonight and open our gifts. Does that sound okay to you?" he asked as we walked through the third floor corridor.

"That sounds perfect Severus," I said and I tugged his arm tighter to me. "Well I need to go for now and wrap your gift. Meet me at four thirty by the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy trying to teach trolls ballet. There is a room I can show you there."

"Okay," Severus replied. "I still have your present to wrap as well."

Severus leaned over and kissed my cheek. Ever the gentleman. Never one to push the bounds of propriety of a woman.

He turned to leave but I grabbed his arms and spun him to face me. I firmly pressed my lips to his and wrapped my arms around his neck. He took a second to relax but as soon as he did I felt his tongue poke at my lips. I opened my lips and let his tongue enjoy. I pulled him closer. I felt several tears well up for I knew that we would not be together this way much longer. I pulled him tighter to me and he let his hands slide around my waist snuggly. He pulled away from me reluctantly.

Severus swallowed, "Well I better get going," he said kissing me chastely on the lips.

I held him tightly. I slid my hand into his dark hair and petted it for a moment. He sighed and his head dipped back into my hand.

"I love you Severus Snape. I'll always love you," I said removing my hand from his hair.

"I love you more than I've ever loved anyone," Severus said as he pulled back from me and turned and walked coolly down the hall as if nothing whatsoever had happened between us.

I smiled shyly then left through a door to my right that led up a spiral staircase.

12:35 - In the Gryffindor Common Room.

I held a set of three potions books on my lap and a Defense Against the Dark Arts book that he had been talking about coming out for a while that he knew he wouldn't get as a present. A thick black velvet cloak that I knew was long enough to fit my Severus when he was an adult sat to my right.

Sirius came up behind me, "Do you know how to wrap those or would you like some help?"

"I'd rather do it myself but thank you very much for offering Sirius," I said before returning to my project.

I knew the necklace had a carving of a message I probably should not be telling him. But it was done and I was not going to undo it. I prayed that the message would give Severus hope if nothing else.

1:48 - Still in the Gryffindor Common Room.

All right! How the hell do you wrap a present? I kept ripping off long rectangle bits of shiny green paper but the paper got wrinkly before I managed to get Severus's presents wrapped to my satisfaction which was nothing less than perfection. The fact that he would just rip the paper from the presents was not the point. I am a perfectionist.

2:54 - Yes, I am still in the Gryffindor Common Room! Not upstairs getting ready where I should have been.

"Jane, you need help," Remus said plopping down next to me.

Remus took my green paper and the necklace. He tore off a bit of paper and waving his wand over transfigured it into a simple black box. He opened it and placed the necklace gently into it. He wrapped perfectly, each crease just so, with precise and careful motions. I took the present from Remus who had wrapped a gold ribbon around it. As I finished with the ribbon I turned back to my new present wrapper. He had already wrapped the remaining gifts and was seated in a chair reading a book.

By the time I got all the ribbons wrapped around the gifts beautifully it was time for me to get ready to leave to meet Severus.

I arrived at the painting promptly at 4:30.

"Jane there is no room here," Severus said motioning to the wall on both sides of the hall.

I just smiled and walked up and down before the tapestry three times. As always when I did this, a door appeared.

"Jane, how did you do that?" Severus asked pointing at the door.

I opened the door. Brilliant! The Room of Requirement had just what I had wanted. It was brightly lit. It was not big but neither was it small. A gorgeously decorated Christmas Tree stood in one corner near the fireplace. Silver and gold garland hung from the mantle. A wonderful mahogany bookshelf spanned the entire length of one wall except for a place in the middle where there was a door that led to a bathroom.

"Severus Snape welcome to the Room of Requirement," I said and stepped aside gesturing to the room.

He walked in with his mouth hanging open in astonishment. I followed after him. He stooped next to the tree and emptied his pockets. He enlarged several of the boxes before he arranged them neatly. I set mine down next to his after enlarging them as well.

Severus flopped down on the sofa and I sat down next to him after picking up Sense and Sensibility by Jane Austen. She was my favorite muggle author. I had read and reread her books a dozen times.

Severus smiled and we took turns reading till very late that night. I giggled in my head as Severus would read the parts of Colonel Brandon. In the future he seemed very like him to me in many ways though I would never tell him that. When we finished the book it was nearing 11:30 at night.

"Jane," Severus said softly. "I've never read anything like that before. I enjoyed it. Has the author written any other books?"

"Jane Austen is a muggle author so that is probably why you have not read anything by her. She has written slew of other wonderful books though I like this one best. I have them all at home. It is a long way off to my home though. It'd take like twenty years to find it without knowing where it is. I live in London, Muggle London, which is very crowded and sometimes hard to get around," I said. I knew I should not be giving him so many clues about things but I couldn't help myself. I felt a sad smile on my lips. "I promise I will get the books for you someday."

Severus grinned but I saw suspicion in his eyes. "I would like that very much. But you know you are strange. I could just cast a locating charm on you and it would take twenty minutes to find you."

"I am afraid very little is as simple as it seems. But forget my silly talk for now and let's open our gifts," I said as the last bell chimed for midnight. We both went over and sat at the base of the pretty pine tree. I sat with my knees tucked up under me.

Severus sat down just as slowly as I had and he reached out and took a present and passed it to me.

"Happy Christmas Jane," he whispered to me.

I carefully unwrapped the present without tearing the paper. A white box rested in my lap as I set the paper to one side. I lifted the lid and pulled back the tissue paper. I gasped as I touched my fingers to the delicate green silk of the most beautiful dress I had ever see. The back and front were made of satin and there was a tie across the stomach of it. The sides were made of silk with pure silver snaps to hold it together on each side. A beautiful swirling design extended all the way up the sides and over the sleeveless shoulders.

"Severus, it's beautiful," I whispered and I threw an arm around his neck holding him tightly.

"You like it?" he asked quietly.

"I _love_ it," I cried jumping up. "I'll wear it tomorrow...well I suppose it is today now!" I dashed into the bathroom.

As soon as the door clicked shut I stripped and changed into my present. I took several moments to look myself over.

I would definitely wear this back to the future. I knew that I would be returning today though I had no idea how I knew. There was no way I could leave it.

"What do you think?" I asked as I stepped out of the bathroom and I spun around. I giggled as the dress flared out a bit but not too much. I have always been fond of things that flared out.

Severus's mouth hung open and his eyes were huge staring at me. "You're stunning Jane," he whispered as he clambered to his feet and walked over to embrace me. I wrapped my arms around his torso and pressed my face to his neck. "I love you Jane Grant."

"I love you too Severus Snape. Never let anyone cause you to doubt. I'll return to just as this someday. Watch for me," I whispered.

"Why do you keep saying that you will return? You are here and you do not have to leave," Severus asked as he helped me to sit down.

"Listen to my words love. Remember them. Pay no heed to their meaning at this moment. Someday you will understand. I swear it. I just can not explain more thoroughly at this...time...I will give you a sign that I have returned," I whispered to him. "Let's just open the last of our presents and enjoy our time together because it is fleeting."

Severus watched me with utter befuddlement. "Are you saying you are going to die?"

"Funny question, _Yes_ and then at the same time a huge resounding **No**. It is best we leave the subject for now," I whispered. "No matter what _anyone_ says I beg you to remember this I _will_ be back. I may not be exactly the same but it does not change who I am or my _love_ for you."

Severus kept trying to push the subject, which I was so clearly hinting at but I refused to tell him anything else in regard to it.

The presents were the best I had ever received in my whole life. A set of a dozen different books I had wanted. A perfect pair of silver earrings carved by hand into the shape of a kite at the top with slithering serpents curled around emeralds and a teardrop shaped emerald dangling from it. A beautiful charm bracelet with each link carved like a snake was hung with ten charms which were an onyx dragon, silver time-turner, topaz butterfly, pink heart, garnet lion, diamond hippogriff, gold book, amethyst orb, opal letters _S.A.S._, and sapphire shaped _J.H.G._ The last was the most wonderful present of them all. A hair-comb of exquisite colored glass. A hyacinth flower. The inside was pure gold. The petals were red glass with a single green stripe down the center of each petal.

"Severus thank you so much! Never has anyone given me such perfect presents," I said and I brushed my lips across his before lavishing his cheeks with kisses. Severus whimpered softly as I kissed his cheeks. I pulled back only after I had kissed every inch of skin on his face. "Now you open your gifts."

Severus nodded before ripping the paper from his gifts gleefully. Our necklaces were exactly the same except for the engraving that was on the back of mine. I pulled him close and fastened it around his neck.

"Your cloak will fit in time," I said as he stood up and it dragged the floor. It was about a foot too short still. I glanced up at the clock then. "Oh my! Severus, we'd better get back to our dorm rooms. It is really late."

Severus nodded in agreement. "Thank you so much for the wonderful presents. Just what I always wanted. You're the best. I still have one more gift for you. I thought it best to save it for last."

"Severus," I started but he held up a hand to silence me. Six and a half years of potions classes kicked in and I sat demurely. He took my hands and led me over to sit on the loveseat.

Severus remained standing in front of me. He reached into his pocket and I could tell there was something in his hand though I couldn't see what. He knelt in front of me.

Oh _no_. **Oh** **YES**! _No_ I had to leave him for the next twenty years of his life. How could he forgive me for that? But we'd be together in the end the logical part of my mind reasoned. I began to think back to what Trelawney, that fraud, had told me. '**You** will fall in love with your professor and bear his children.' _Wow_! For once she predicted something of value. Well except for the two real prophecies, which I had been told of.

"Jane Hermione Grant," he began revealing what he'd been holding, a ring box, and presented it to me. "Will you marry me?" he asked opening the box and offering the ring to me. It had a medium sized black pearl in the center with an emerald on each side and a ruby beside each emerald. They were all embedded in white gold that had been carved into the shape of two snakes. Their tails were twisted at the back and the rubies each rested in the mouth of a snake. I lightly touched the pearl.

_OH_ _**MY**_! _OH_ _**MY**_! Severus Augustus Snape, the man I'd been in love with since he came back from an order assigned mission badly hurt, was proposing to me. Now I knew why he'd called me Jane that night. But I'd never imagined it happening this way. And who would or could have ever guessed I'd end up travelling twenty years through the past and meeting the most dreaded teacher ever to prowl the halls of Hogwarts and we'd end up falling in love with each other? Certainly not I.

"_Severus_," I whispered taking the ring from the case and looking at it more closely. On the underside of the ring was carved Snape in beautiful calligraphic carving.

Severus was shaking in front of me as I held his ring.

"_**YES**_! Severus I will! I'll marry you," I cried pitching myself upon him.

Severus pulled back slowly, "Promise you won't ever take off the ring."

"I _promise_ Severus," I whispered and leaned down to kiss him. "You'll _never_ see it off my finger as long as I have it."

Severus took the ring and I felt him slide it on my finger. He walked me back to the seventh floor corridor hand wrapped around mine.

"Goodnight Severus," I said and wrapped my arm around his neck to pull him down to kiss him again.

His free hand wound around my waist tugging me to him. I removed my arm to stroke his cheek with my hand. Severus brushed his tongue across my lips gently asking for access. I parted my lips graciously allowing him to deepen our kiss. He plundered my mouth then, sliding it over my teeth and swirling it on my cheeks and tongue. I whimpered under his soft wonderful kiss. Severus moaned back and pressed down more tightly on them.

"Goodnight Jane," he whispered breathily against my lips.

"Severus, I may be late coming to breakfast in the morning. I am going to brew an experimental potion that I have been telling you about. The potions mistress offered me extra credit if it works but I have to do it all by myself," I stammered out.

Another lie. I was quite a liar by this time. I had to do it to protect him though. I felt sick at all the deception. He'd never be able to forgive me. I had to tell him the truth somehow. I had given many hints. That's true. But he deserved something more definite.

"Of course. Will you meet me in the library at ten?" he asked kissing the top of my hand.

"I make no promises but I _wish_ to be there," I said sickened even more by the knowledge that somehow I just knew I wouldn't be able to make it.

"I _love_ you," he whispered before turning to retreat to his dungeon home.

I gave the password to the fat lady.

When I walked into the common room the worst thing happened. An owl dropped a note on my head. I grabbed the note hastily and ripped it open. NO! The forward time-turner fell into my hand.

* * *

Please review my story. It would mean a lot to me. I **_LOVE_** reviews.  
If you want to see a real picture of the dress...though I made it green and in the picture it is white. Go to my author bio...I also post information like when I will update there if you are curious. 


	11. Chapter XI

Thank you all reviewers! I felt so warm inside as I read them all. I am glad you liked it. I am sorry-not really!- to announce that this will be a bit of a cliffhanger ending. I hope you like it just the same and I hope it ignites a hunger for the next chapter.

I do not pretend to own Harry Potter.

Several of you had asked me before if I had seen Sense and Sensibility. YES! I LOVE IT and as you noticed I worked in the answer in the last chapter. It is one of my favorite Alan Rickman movies! -swoons- I love him. Someday he will be my love slave.....I hope.

* * *

"_Remus_," I hissed crawling up on his bed covering his mouth and poking him. "Remus, _wake_ up." 

Remus jerked awake with wide eyes. I slowly removed my hand from his mouth to be sure he would not make any loud noises and rouse the rest of the dormitory.

"Jane, it's too early. Come back _later_," Remus whined softly in a low tone.

"Please come down to the common room so we can talk. I know it's not an opportune time," I whispered. Something in my voice must have alerted him because he groaned and swung over the side of the bed. He stumbled down the stairs with me to the well-lit common room. He collapsed in a chair next to the fire.

"What is it you needed to talk about that was so important that you had to wake me up at this hour of the morning?" Remus asked rubbing his eyes.

I passed him the note but retained the forward moving time-turner stuffing it in my pocket.

"You have to leave _today_?" he asked looking up from the note. "But _it's_ Christmas."

I bit my lip and nodded. Remus stood up and pulled me into a hug. I burst into lour noisy sobs then. I couldn't hold them back another second. Remus held me and let me have my cry. It took half an hour before I could stop.

Remus pulled away a bit so we could look each other in the eye, "Feel better?"

I shook my head and bit my lip to keep from bawling again. Remus gave me a sad look as he steered one to a seat.

He fished a partially melted chocolate frog from his pocket.

"It will help you feel better. _Eat_," he said pressing the box into my hand.

I opened the box. The frog gave a very small hop. I grabbed it squeezing it mercilessly about the middle. It croaked a bit in protest. It had a squished nose and one of the eyes was melted. I stuffed it in my mouth and chewed noisily as tears continued to flow down my cheeks.

"_Pretty_ ring," he commented taking my hand and examining it. "You get engaged?"

"S-s-severus p-p-proposed tonight," I said stuttered through faltering breaths. I hiccoughed.

"_**Congratulations**_!" Remus grinned. "But you will have to find him in your time."

"I have to leave though and return to the future where he sneers at me, where he _hates_ me," I began to bawl again.

"Jane, dearest, I'm sure he doesn't hate you. There is a question I've been meaning to ask you. Do _I_ know you in the future? Because _you_ can come and talk to me if you need to talk to someone of what occurred in the past who could perhaps have more of an understanding than teachers and such. _I_ want us to be friends regardless of the fact that you will not talk to me for the next twenty years or so." Remus said and he feigned Slytherin snootiness at the fact that he meant no more than someone to talk to every twenty years.

I laughed at his absurdity even as my heart broke and tears ripped from my eyes. "We know each other. You will see me before I come back to this time and you must not talk to me of it until I return. I have always had the _greatest_ respect for you. That is also how I knew that you were a werewolf," I hiccoughed.

"You're returning to the year 1997 right?" he asked.

I nodded hiccoughing again. Remus rubbed my back to try to comfort me.

"I _promise_ to be there when you get back to your time," he whispered and rubbed my back some more.

"Thanks Remus. This means a lot to me. I'm really going to need you. Severus is a teacher of mine. _How_ will I face him in class?" I asked pressing closer to Remus for comfort.

"Jane, _you'll_ have to tell him. _You_ are a Gryffindor. Gryffindors face _their_ problems. You can not run away from this. You'll feel _miserable_ the more you delay it," he said tilting my chin so I was looking at him.

"Thanks Remus," I whispered and sniffled. "I don't think I could get through this without you as my friend. Will you _help_ me talk to Severus? He's so _cantankerous_ in the future."

"He is _cantankerous_ now," Remus said nodding. "Wait here. Before you leave I want to give you your present."

I forced a smile. Remus dashed up the stairs and returned seconds later with a handsomely done up package wrapped with red paper and a gold ribbon.

"Open it," he pleaded as he handed it to me. "They aren't very good. They're a bit lumpy if you want the truth but I hope you like them just the same."

"I'm sure that the gift is wonderful," I said forcing another smile. I peeled back the paper slowly. "Remus, they are _beautiful_."

A pair of red satin gloves with my real initials,_ H.J.G.,_ embroidered with sparkly golden thread on one of them and my initials of this time, _J.H.G.,_ on the other.

"So you don't forget your time with us though I'm sure you won't but this way you'll always have a way to look back and remember our friendship should anything happen to me within the next twenty years. A relic if you will of my teenage years and my most silly hobby..." Remus grinned placing his hand behind his head and laughing uncomfortably.

"How many of my presents do you think I can take before it will look suspicious?" I asked.

"Well let's see," Remus said and I neatly arranged them before us as we sat before the fire.

"My dress that I have on as well Remus but I have to have it. I promised Severus that I would wear it today."

"The hair-comb will keep your hair back and as you have a great deal of it," here he paused and picked up a lock, "_hardly_ suspicious. _All_ the jewelry I think it would be more suspicious if you were caught not wearing it. The books unfortunately have to stay but Severus or I can hold on to them for you. The gloves I made of course can go. I would be most offended if you chose to leave them behind," Remus said with a wink. "Now we ought to see to Severus and the note _you_ are going to write to him.

"Yes Remus," I said as he pulled a table over and set an inkbottle and roll of parchment in front of me. He pressed the quill firmly into my hand.

* * *

_Dear Severus Augustus Snape; Love of my Life,_

_I must express my most sincere lamentations to you for what I've done when all along I knew the ending of this particular chapter of our lives. I wish I could have told you everything but the situation is far more complex than is easily explained. I do not have the chance to tell you everything in person and can truly not bring myself to explain the whole situation on paper. I am lucky to not have started wailing in my own pain but I know my own pain is nothing compared to what yours will be when you here the announcement at Lunch today._

_I love you more than anyone ever I have before or ever I will. This will reach you through Remus Lupin. I hate to add to the repugnance that I know you already feel for him. Do not blame him for any of this. I never will die._

_This chapter is over but the book is still going on for both of us! Someday we will meet again!_

_Love From Your Love,  
H.J.G._

_P.S. Watch for Charms!_

* * *

"Remus may I transfigure your inkbottle into a last present for Severus?" I asked as I rolled up the parchment. 

Remus grinned, "Whatever _you_ need Hermione."

I tapped the inkbottle twice and it turned into a gold charm bracelet. Each of the links was shaped like a lion head and the charm would dangle from its mouth.

"Thank you Remus," I said and rolled the parchment and sealed it with magic slipping the bracelet over to hold the roll. I fingered my initials and tapped it with my wand. It came off and rested in my palm. I tapped it again and the H and J switched places. "Accio rose hair-comb," I said. The hair-comb zoomed into my hand seconds later.

Carefully I stuck the charm through one of the comb's teeth and stuck the comb through one end of the scroll.

"Remus, be sure that Severus receives this scroll _immediately_," I said staring into his eyes and pressing it firmly into his hands.

"I'll give it to him today," Remus said tucking it into the pocket of his night robe.

"_Please_ come with me. I _don't_ want to do this alone," I whispered holding onto the front of his robes.

"_Shush_. Of course _I'll_ come with you," he whispered before rubbing my back again. "Just let me get dressed." He padded upstairs.

Remus returned about five minutes later.

"Remus _my_..." I started.

"In my _pocket_. Is there anywhere I might try looking for him today?" Remus said and he took my hand in reassurance.

"He'll be in the library at ten this morning," I said trying to bite my lip in order to stem the pain in my heart. The tears still cascaded from my eyes with no way to stop them.

Remus squeezed my hand again.

"Jane everything will be alright in the end. I _promise_ to help get you and Severus back _together_," Remus said as we walked down the hall. "Where are we going?"

"The charms classroom. That's where I'll brew the potion," I said through steadying breaths.

When we arrived there was a cauldron already set up with ingredients out on a table.

"Hello my dear," Headmaster Dumbledore said to me. "I see young Remus is here with you. Does he know everything about what's happening?"

"Yes sir, I had to. He kind of figured it out by himself anyway," I answered. "_Please_ let him stay. I _need_ someone my age here with me."

"Of course my dear," Professor Dumbledore said. "Remus none of this is to be said to anyone at this time. Is that understood?"

"I understand Headmaster," Remus said nodding.

Headmaster Dumbledore nodded in return, "I'll leave you to it then."

I brewed the potion in silence. There was not much to say. I stopped when I knew that I had five minutes to let the potion simmer before I would have to dip the forward time-turner in and return to Harry and Ron and my time, 1997.

Remus stepped forward. "Jane, I'm not good at good-byes. This will be very hard for me. I'll miss you over the next twenty years. I want you to know that I _can't_ wait to see you again," Remus began to tear up as he wrapped his arms around me in a farewell for the moment.

I wrapped my arms tight around his neck briefly, "Goodbye Remus Lupin. See you in _1997_." I released him and moved over to the cauldron. I dipped the time-turner into the potion. I spiraled downward into darkness.

* * *

_**I hope you all enjoyed. PLease hit the little button and review my story. I would be very much obliged if you would. It means a lot to me to be able to read nice reviews. Please send me one! Only if it is nice though!**_


	12. Chapter XII

_Well here is Chapter XII. THANK YOU, ALL OF YOU FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! I never imagined this story would be as big as it is. It is by far my most popular fic. I hope all of you will continue to read and enjoy this. Do not worry it is far from being over. I am not going to give it a lousy ending._

_**I do not own Harry Potter!**_

_Chapter XII - _

* * *

I sat up. I was tucked under a deep red comforter in the center of a huge waterbed. I reached up and touched my tender tumid eyes. My lips began to tremble and I felt a new surge of tears well up. I blinked furiously to quell the storm. 

"I wondered when you'd wake up Hermione," a soft mellow voice spoke as it ventured into the room.

"Re... Professor," I said leaning back into soft resplendent feather pillows. Thank goodness that it was he who found me first.

"Hermione, you were and are my best friend. Forget the professor crap except when we are talking in front of your peers lest they think that they too have that privilege which they don't," Remus said setting the tray down on my lap and plopping down next to me on his stomach. "Eat. It'll help you feel better."

I picked up a piece of jam covered toast and nibbled.

"So about getting you and Severus together. Talk about that now or later?" Remus asked pushing my hand back towards my mouth as I attempted to set the toast down.

I nibbled some more of the toast.

"Remus, the way you talk it seems as if you've spent the last twenty years planning this," I said picking up a steamy mug and sipping softly at it. The smooth steamy chocolate warmed me from the inside out as it slid down my throat.

I shut my eyes and took a deep breath. "I don't know what I'd do without you Remus," I said taking his hand to help regain some composure.

"I know," Remus grinned.

"Let's talk about how to get Severus and I back together now," I said setting my toast back down and wrapping both hands around the warm mug.

"Hold on a minute," Remus said and he looked truly delighted as he opened the drawer of his bedside table. He removed a tightly rolled up scroll.

I giggled, "Remus."

"The first plan was supposing you came back before Christmas and involved shall we say a malicious singing mistletoe that we'd bewitch to trap you and dear old Severus," Remus said giggling.

"Remus, bewitched mistletoe is something that would certainly not gain me any favor with my love. It would annoy him horribly," I said but laughed.

"Well then I will do that for you next year," Remus said as he scanned down the roll of parchment to find his next idea. "Another of my ideas was you going in for an 'extra credit' or 'Detention' with him and snog him senseless before having hot fervid steamy passionate sex on his very large oak desk before moving to his private quarters for a long night of love making. It would be **naughty** but so _Romantic_!"

"Naughty? Yes. Romantic? Maybe. Would Severus go for it? No," I said matter-of-factly. "Did you think of one that might actually work and not make him think I was utterly nuts?"

"That's it out of ideas. I have only one left and it is stupid!" Remus said pretending to look affronted. "You shot down my favorite ones. The only other one I had was not very much fun. You would send him a valentine and then explain everything after graduation."

"Remus that's perfect! That is much less frightening," I said. "You," here I pointed at him, "will talk to Severus about me when I need you to and ask him guy stuff."

"Thank you Hermione. Now I can feel used but important," Remus whined. "Why can't we do one of the fun ideas?"

"They won't work. Severus would be traumatized," I said. "Pretend you are a matchmaker."

"Matchmaker is fun!" Remus said visibly brightening at the prospect.

"Do you have any ideas of what I could get him for a present? I have one but your ideas are very entertaining," I said grinning at him. I fingered my bracelet and each of the charms individually.

"He's worn that bracelet that you gave him for the last _twenty_ years with that charm and he's never taken it off or added any other charms to it. Last year at Grimmauld Place I saw him finger the charm that you gave him the same way you just were right before he disapparated to a Dark Revel. He also whispered your name, well Jane's, before he left. I assume you are not well learned in the events of the last twenty years of his life. Care to learn some of the things I have noticed?" Remus asked pleasantly.

"Yes," I said. I wanted so badly to believe that my Severus loved me enough to spend twenty years waiting for me.

"I _assume_ mainly what you are interested in are facts pointing to you still owning his heart. You knew that during the war Severus was a spy for our side. I'm sure you knew Severus usually, as in except during school days of the school year, returned to Grimmauld Place. Sometimes, nine times out of ten, when he was subjected to watching horrific things we cannot begin to imagine or to the Cruciatus Curse when he'd come back he'd often hold his head and say how sorry he was for what he had to do. Hermione, he only apologized to Jane. You birthday is September 19th correct?" I nodded here and Remus continued in a soft voice. "Well Severus returned to Dumbledore and our side on September 19th! He knew of plans to attack the Grangers, your parents and yourself, a year after you were born. You live because Severus saved you. That is no coincidence," Remus said all smiles.

"He saved my life?" I asked. My sweet, sweet Severus truly loved me. I had to write to my parents and find out more about what happened, whether magical people had told my parents the truth of what was to happen or they told them some fabricated tale that would sound more like a common muggle problem.

"Oh yeah," Remus said smile broadening. "Plus I notice him look at you often as if he knew you. But I suppose we should get back to your question. PRESENTS! What is your idea?"

"Well my idea is to give him the book _Sense_ _and_ _Sensibility_ which we read together as well as give him another charm from my bracelet which he gave to me," I said staring at the bracelet and fingering the charms lovingly. I knew the book would mean something to him. I knew that it would strike a chord in his heart.

"I had been going to suggest a book or something like that because the idea of Severus receiving flowers or chocolates or any of the other common gifts that are given at Valentines Day is hilarious but not something that would really work," Remus said and laughed. "Are you doing anything else for him on Valentines Day?"

"I do not know yet. I do not think that there is much else I can do. I will also give him something on Easter," I said thoughtfully. Another Jane Austen book along with a charm would do just fine.

"You will have to confess to him," Remus said to me severely. "You have to tell him that you are Jane."

"I will. I just do not know _when_," I admitted softly in hope that Remus wouldn't dwell too much on my tone or the words I had mumbled at the end. Thankfully he didn't catch the last part.

"Do you want to see Harry or Ron?" he asked. "They've been terribly worried since you disappeared and that is to say nothing of how upset Severus has been. If it weren't for Dumbledore saying you were in the Hospital Wing and unable to see any visitors because of the condition you were in I think a lot of us would be in a lot worse shape than we are. He blames himself for what happened to you. Neville got kicked out of N.E.W.T. Level Potions. I've already informed Dumbledore of your return of course. He has shone up at breakfast in the Great Hall smelling strongly of Hangover Potion."

"Harry can come see me but I would rather not have Ron present. I have to decide how best to break up with him and if he comes and starts slobbering on me I know I will have to hurt his feelings," I said as I finished the breakfast Remus made for me. "Also I am going to tell you a shortened version of the story of how I came to like Severus. You and Harry have both asked me and I would rather tell the story once."

I tugged the blankets up more tightly around myself as Remus turned and left to get Harry. Remus returned about ten minutes later with Harry in tow.

"**Hermione**!" Harry cried and he dashed over and wrapped his arms around me in a bear hug. "Why are you with Remus?"

"I see Remus has done _nothing_ to fill in what's really been going on over since you saw me disappear in Potions Class," I said shooting a somewhat reproachful look towards Remus.

"I was not sure what all you would want me to say," Remus shrugged.

"Well what really happened and where I've really been must not be said to anyone." And I told Harry the whole incredible story not leaving out any of the bits except for when Severus and I kissed but Remus told him when I skipped that part at the Halloween Ball. Remus added bits as I went along.

"How did you first come to like Snape?" Harry asked as he lay on one side of me and Remus lay on the other side.

Remus nodded, "Yeah tell us. We're _your_ friends!"

"Well I am only going to tell you the _abridged_ version because I do not know if Severus would approve of me telling you the whole version. But anyway do you know what else? The night I started like Severus was the night I started keeping a diary," I said. It was true. I had my diary of what had occurred in the past hidden under my robes in a secret pocket. Someday I would show it to Severus.

"Get on with the story!" Harry said.

"Well one night shortly after our O.W.L.s, before you showed up at Grimmauld Place for the Summer Harry, I was waiting up for Severus to come back from a meeting with Voldemort," Remus flinched as I said the name but I did not stop. "Professor Dumbledore had asked me to wait for Severus to be sure someone was there in case he was hurt. He looked like Hell when he got back. His shoulder was bleeding and he had a bad limp. He collapsed...to make the rest short I went and got Mrs. Weasley to help me care for him. Some things I left out because they are private and I do not think Severus would appreciate my sharing them with you at this moment but someday I promise to tell you the full story with all the juicy details as well as the story of his proposal to me." I spoke soft and kind to my two listeners. "He thought I was Jane and he said he was sorry to me. He was quite ireful and sore with me the next day. I know why now."

"Awwwwwww," they both said at the end.

* * *

Please review if you have something nice to say. 


	13. Chapter XIII

I do not own Harry Potter...

Well here is the next chapter. I appologize for the lateness. But it took a while for em to be satisfied with it. Now however I am quite pleased with it and I hope you will be as well.

* * *

**The Day Miss Granger Disappeared -**

I sat in my private dungeon quarters the day Miss Granger disappeared. I downed my tenth glass of Fire Whiskey. I felt the absurd urge to cry when Dumbledore told me that Miss Granger was possibly dying in the Hospital Wing and no one was allowed to see her.

It was all my fault. I poured a new glass of Fire Whiskey and sipped it gently. I let out a roar of frustration and flung the glass into the fire. The fire hissed because of the alcohol briefly before subsiding to its normal flickering.

"I'm sorry Jane. So sorry. I failed to save you and now another girl is badly hurt because of me. When will you come back? I need you," I sobbed out through a raspy throat.

It was just about this time twenty years ago that I first met her, my Jane. Eagerly I await her return.

* * *

**Four weeks later - Sometime in November.**

Miss Granger was still in the Hospital Wing and I was still drinking in a rather sad attempt to drown my sorrows.

Miss Granger...Hermione...she reminded me so of my dear Jane. She had the same joy for learning and the same kindness of heart. Their looks were identical and they both had spent an ungodly amount of time in the Library much like myself. She could be my Jane. My dear sweet Jane. How I missed her.

One memory vividly stands out in my mind. A time when I had believed her to be my Jane. I'd gotten completely inebriated after that incident much like I am now. My eyelids began to sag now. The more intoxicated I become the more probable I am to dream of that disgraceful night. I hope she never told anyone about that.

* * *

A/N - Well here it is...the whole story of what happened. Now I need to tell you that Severus is going to refer to himself as _I_ throughout the entire passage of his dream. His thoughts on watching this will be the non italics.

* * *

When I woke up I was laying on the grass outside Grimmauld Place. Oh **Wonderful**! That same damn nightmare where I end up clinging to Miss Granger crying and sobbing for her not to leave me and calling her Jane. 

I turned as I heard someone stumbling. What the hell? Why was I watching myself? Great! Out of body experience in that same bloody horrendous nightmare.

I sighed. Well...I might as well go with it. Not like I could change it on command. I could not change what I was dreaming just because I didn't like it. How unfortunate. I snorted. I sat back to watch the show.

_I collapsed on the sidewalk. Blood dripped steadily from my forehead and poured from my right shoulder. I moaned before struggling to my feet and getting a hold of the railing and hauling myself up the steps. I pushed the door open and managed to get leaned up against the wall._

I slunk after him.

_"Professor," the timid voice of Miss Granger said she approached my battered form._

_"Jane," my voice rasped out and I fell against Miss Granger. My head rested weakly on her shoulder and every step I took I trembled a little. "I knew you'd come back. I knew you...you loved me."_ Had I really said that? **Damn**! That is not Jane! That is Miss Granger. I am so pathetic I am hallucinating.

_Miss Granger slipped her arm under mine and around my back. Most of my weight was being supported by her as she helped me to the parlor and to a reclined position on one of the sofas._

_I moaned as Miss Granger pushed the sweat drenched hair back from my face._

_"I'll return in just a moment sir," Miss Granger spoke soft and low before she removed her hand from my cheek._

_I gasped, crying out in pain. "Don't go. Please...waited so long. Don't go. I love you." _Why did I say those words to Miss Granger? The last person I said them to disappeared the morning after I said them. The last words I ever said to Jane. At least when she left me she was in no doubt of my amour for her.

_"Mrs. Weasley!" she called out. "Please come here."_

_I clung to Miss...Hermione's wrist in a secure hold. My eyes were wide as I hauled her closer. Hermione squeaked and tried to pull away. I gave a firm yank which brought her closer and I used the moment to get my arm around her waist and bury my face in her shoulder._ This was miserably unfair. To watch myself calling Hermione Jane was agony. I wished it were as simple. I knew she would come back. Is it possible that? No, it makes no sense.

_"Don't go Jane," I pleaded clinging tighter to her and whimpering._

_She smoothed my hair gently back again shushing me. "It's alright Professor Snape." Her voice was a low whisper so as not to startle me._

_Molly Weasley, the worrier for everyone herself, entered the room then._

_"Hermione, dear, are you okay?" she asked noticing how I clung to her and whimpered like a helpless little boy at his first thunderstorm._

_Miss Granger continued to push sweaty strands back from my face. She placed a soft kiss on my brow and wrapped her arms around me and just spoke comfortingly._

_"I'll be back in just a moment Hermione," Molly said and she returned seconds later with a calming draft. When she tried to give the potion to me I knocked her hand away almost causing her to spill it. I whimpered and tugged Hermione closer snuggling my face into her neck. "Severus, you must drink this," Molly snipped._

_I just pressed closer to Hermione and whimpered. Hermione ran her fingers through my hair for the millionth time but it was not appearing to be causing her patience to wane._ Amazing. Her heart was as warm as Jane's had been. I had been rather rude to Jane when she first spoke to me but she invited me to sit with her. For five years I had insulted Miss Granger openly to her face and she still treated me kindly. She was a rarity. I knew many would simply look the other way until I was dead and not care. But she stayed with me.

_"Professor Snape," Hermione spoke running her fingers through my hair once more._

_I looked up at her. She smiled warm and soft._ I didn't remember her smiling at me that way before. Though the smile itself is familiar but whose smile was it?

_"Please drink this Professor Snape." She spoke kindly and held the vial tenderly to my lips._

_She tipped the vial up so the contents sloshed against my lips but did not spill on my clothes. I drank the potion to appease her. Slowly my mind and body were numbed to what was going on. I lay back slowly looking up at Hermione with no more comprehension than before of the fact that she was Jane and Miss Granger._ My heart seemed to be doing all the talking here. It spoke of what it most desired. I was grateful never to have looked into the Mirror of Erised. I didn't need to. I knew what I would see. I would see myself holding my love who in turn would be holding our child. I knew that I would waste away before it as people had before when they looked into it. Why must I be tormented this way? _My eyes drooped lazily as I stared up at my love._

_"Professor Snape, I am going to take off your shirt to tend to your wounds," Miss Granger spoke as she unbuttoned the frock coat and shirt lifting me up and holding me against her just long enough to slip them from my shoulders._

_I sighed as the soft cool cloth gently cleansed my forehead. She took her time and was careful not to press too hard. Mrs. Weasley murmured a healing spell and touched her wand to the cut on my temple. Slowly the wound closed leaving no hint that I had ever been wounded there._ At least the busybody was not explaining to her why I was calling her Jane and professing love to her. I would have had to obliviate Miss Granger if Mrs. Weasley had been. I am sure Hermione would not have had the prudence to know better than to question me on the subject as her insatiable curiosity would have assuredly gotten the better of her. I knew another girl who had displayed the same thirst for knowledge that she did.

_Hermione began to gently clean my shoulder carefully dipping the cloth back in warm water and wringing out the blood. She spoke to me the whole time telling me about how she had done on her O.W.L.s and about the book she was reading about potions right now. Every so often she would pause and push my hair back and stroke my cheek._

_"Mrs. Weasley, do we have any Dreamless Sleep Potion? I dare say Professor Snape will need some if he hopes to recover any strength tonight," Hermione asked the elderly woman._

_"Yes, I'll fetch it immediately," Mrs. Weasley said hastening from the room._

_"Don't go anywhere Jane. Promise you won't leave me again," I whimpered tugging her closer. She sat down and allowed me to hold her on my chest as she continued to stroke my hair. My arms snuggled about her waist more securely. She gently lifted us up and let me rest my cheek against her shoulder. I pressed my face to her neck._ How could she not be repulsed by this? Surely she was and was just reining it in. **BUT** even the next day she had not hinted of being upset or frightened by me. In fact after that she was never scared of me again. Though I still managed to inspire some fear in the more annoying 2/3 of the trio.

_"I promise to stay," Hermione whispered and she brushed her lips across my temple. "Shush..." Her hands ran through my hair and continued the steady petting of both my hair and cheek. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders as she continued._

_"Hermione, all we have is a Sweet Dreams Potion. This will have to do," Molly said handing the flask to her after uncorking it._

_Hermione took the flask. "Professor, will you please drink this for me?" She held it to my lips cautiously._

_I gulped the potion and felt my arms go slack in their hold around her and I collapsed in exhaustion back on the sofa. I dreamt vividly of my Jane that night. We were together and she looked still as she had when she'd disappeared. We had five children. Four girls and one boy. The boy was the youngest and he was completely attached to his mother as my daughters were attached to me._ I felt tears well up in my eyes as I remembered the dream. By now I was doubting whether or not it would come true. _Hermione removed herself from my arms as I fell asleep. She moved across to a chair and sat reading._

* * *

I had a horrendous hangover when I woke up in the morning. I swiped my hair to try to rid my scalp of the feeling of Miss Granger's hands. The dream occupied most of my thoughts as I went through my daily ritual of getting ready to teach classes. **Never** had I seen the event play out that way. **Never** had I not been the one experiencing Miss Granger's tender affections as she took care of me. I had never watched all the events unfold. It was most strange to watch her care for me. I didn't remember her being so sweet to me. I never remembered her kisses on my forehead or holding me in return. I didn't know she had sat with me through the night occasionally rising and wiping sweat from my forehead due to a fever and talking sweetly to me. Miss Granger had left in the morning when Mrs. Weasley had risen for the day and I had awoken with Mrs. Weasley taking care of me. Miss Granger had come in several hours later and apparently though I had been calling her Jane she thought enough to know better than to question me about it or she had been instructed by Molly not to. Miss Granger had tended to me the rest of the day and the next night after she woke up that morning. She didn't speak much. But every so often she would ask me if I was comfortable or if there was anything she could get for me. These thoughts plagued me through the morning. 

Well now I had class to get to and teach. Thoughts of Miss Granger would surely prove most unproductive to my teaching style, if yelling and intimidation can be called a style.

I swept into the room with my robes billowing about me causing the door to bang off the wall. I waved my wand at the board and the instructions appeared. "Begin."

* * *

Send me a nice review if you like it **please**. I hope you all did. Also please tell me what you think of this chapter in relation to the other chapters. 


	14. Chapter XIV

Well here it is. Chapter 14....I will do my best to get chapters out as I can.

**

* * *

**

**Severus - December 25, 1997**

**_I HATE CHRISTMAS!_** I sat drinking a large glass of absinthe. _Christmas_ was the worst day ever. I knew the only reason I believed this was the fact that my heart had forever sealed itself this day twenty years ago and the fact that millions of people celebrate the day I was most pained pisses me off. All the noise and merrymaking made my heart heavy. I want them to be unhappy this day as well. I want them to know what it feels like to loose everything on Christmas. Thankfully Albus had never insisted that I be present at the festivities. He allowed me to remain in my quarters and get inebriated. I swirled the liquid in the glass and sneered at the warm fire.

I fingered the bracelet that my love had given me and the charm. _H.J.G. _Why had the letters been moved around?

* * *

**December 26, 1997**

I am sober for the first time since Winter Break started. Today I was informed that Miss Granger was able to return to the common room that she shares with Potter. She _has_, with little doubt, fully recovered from the follies of Longbottom's ignorance.

I grabbed a brown quill as I seated myself at my desk. I wrote a small note to her informing her of my need to speak with her in regard to her make-up. My owl, a rather large monster of a bird with ebony colored feathers and dark green eyes, fluttered down and held out his leg.

"I think I'll take this note personally, Cairas," I said slowly transforming into my animagus form, a black cat that looked like a smaller version of the one my love had transfigured me into all those years ago. I took the note in my mouth and began to make my way to the head-boy/head-girl common room.

* * *

**Hermione**

I was sitting with Harry and Remus in the common room that Harry and I shared enjoying a cup of hot chocolate while working on my make-up work for Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. McGonagall had excused me from make-up work and said she would give me the same grades I had received in the past.

"Remus," I called as I finished my last essay from Ancient Runes.

"Yeah," Remus called looking up from the game of Exploding Snap he was playing with Harry.

"What Charms work do I have to make up?" I asked just as the cards exploded and Remus had his face covered in soot.

"None, Hermione, I figure you know how to do everything as you helped me through color changing charms," Remus said grinning at me.

Harry grinned and was apparently trying to fig up any dirt to tease Professor Snape about, after he and I were back together that is, "Did you help Snape as well?"

"Of course not Harry," I said. "Professor Snape is quite dexterous, both in a Potions lab and outside of it. He was as much of a know-it-all in 1977 as I was and am."

A scratching sound met our ears. It came from the painting that guarded the entrance to our common room.

Harry walked over and pushed it open, "Hello?"

A medium sized black cat slipped through and came walking toward me. Crookshanks hissed at the intruder. The other cat gave him a very nasty glare and Crookshanks hissed again. The black cat then slipped over and climbed up to sit on the armrest of the chair I was sitting in.

"What a darling cat," I cooed and reached out and touched the cat's back stroking the soft silky fur with just the pads of my fingertips. He purred deeply and began to arch his back into the stroking. "Would you like some milk or a cookie?" I picked up a butter cookie and offered it to him.

Gingerly the cat deposited a note in my lap and took the proffered cookie. He leapt gracefully to the table and sniffed at an empty bowl. He gave me a reproachful look and sat down staring with yellowish-green cat eyes.

"Just a moment," I said and I took my glass of milk and poured half into the bowl for him. He lapped the milk softly.

I carefully broke the seal and unfolded the note.

* * *

Dear Miss Granger, 

You need to come and brew three potions due to all the time you have been gone from my class. Please send a note back stating the time you will be available to come and I will let you know if that time will work.

Professor Snape

* * *

I quickly grabbed my quill and a spare bit of parchment.

* * *

Dear Professor Snape, 

I'll come by at 3:30 this afternoon if that is agreeable with you sir.

Love,  
Hermione Granger

* * *

The cat gracefully leapt over landing on my lap and moved gently to sit next to me. His tail oscillated and every so often it whapped my arm. I rolled up the parchment and handed it to him. I kissed the top of his head softly before he hopped down and made his way to the painting. Crookshanks hissed at him again.

* * *

**Severus Snape**

I slipped carefully down to my office before transforming into my human form. I changed with a pop as I jumped into my leather chair. The inkbottle on my desk was empty. I growled in frustration.

* * *

Dear Miss Granger, 

3:30 will be just fine. I'll expect you then. Please go to the library and borrow the most current copies of Moste Potente Potions and Potions for Magical Creatures. Be sure to carefully look over the Polyjuice Potion and the Wolfsbane Potion. The other potion you will be assisting me with. I will explain it as we go. It is easier if two people work on it together. Also it will provide make-up for the tests and essays you missed.

Professor Snape

* * *

I paused after signing the note for a moment of reflection. I could hardly believe Hermione had kissed my head even when I was in my animagus form. Her lips felt familiar but I suppose subconsciously I remember them from the night she took care of me but it felt like more than that. 

I was proud that Hermione had called me a _darling_ cat though I feel sure had she known it was her professor she would not have been so inclined to say such complimentary things. I had adored the way she stroked my back, softly and gently not pressing very hard at all and just with the pads of her fingers. I had also been surprised when she offered me a cookie and gave me milk.

I transformed with a pop and took the note in my mouth and trotted off to deliver it. They left the painting open just enough so that I could slip through. That dratted beast of Miss Granger's hissed at me again. I just gently climbed up and sat on her lap. I glared superciliously at the beast which hissed and clawed his way up to Miss Granger's lap as well.

"Hello again," she said and she stroked my back again.

I purred and continued giving her beast an evil look. It hissed at me.

"Crookshanks, _stop_ being rude," Hermione said and she shoved the kneazle/cat mix off her lap. "If you can't be nice you can't sit with me."

I smirked at the cat and rubbed my head on the underside of her chin and purred. Oh...that monster of her's knew I was not a cat. I placed the note in her hand gently.

"Would you like another cookie?" she asked and she kissed the top of my head again.

I accepted the cookie and lay down on Miss Granger's lap crunching my cookie. She scratched my ears absent mindedly as she read the note.

"Hi _Kitty_ Cat," Lupin said softly reaching out to touch me.

I hissed and flattened my ears. Lupin, who apparently was too dumb to take the hint, still reached forward to pet my head. I hissed again and my paw shot out like a flash claws out and gored Lupin's hand. Remus howled and jerked back worsening the gashes on his hand. As if I'd allow the werewolf/simpleton mix to touch me! I promptly rubbed my head under Miss Granger's chin affectionately.

"That cat is as cantankerous and spiteful as Severus! I think the cat just reflects the behavior that has been shown to him," Remus said glaring distrustfully at me with tears in his eyes as he cradled his hand. I carefully recorded the image in my memory. It was sad that I didn't have a camera with me.

"Do **not** insult Professor Snape or this lovely cat of his. He has suffered a lot and none of us have tried to help," Hermione said vehemently and she began to scratch my ears again.

I frowned. What did this chit know of my pain and how dare she speak of what she knew naught? Still I swelled with pride at the fact that she'd stood up for me. I never had known a student or anyone, but my _Jane Hermione Grant_, who'd stand up for me.

Remus had tried after the tragedy but I'd wanted none of it. I didn't want or need the pity that was offered to me at that time. I knew she would be coming back and I needed only Jane, the only girl who'd love me.

I peered over Hermione's shoulder as she composed her answer.

* * *

Dear Professor Snape, 

I'll be sure to get those books before I come. I look forward to getting caught up as well as brewing the potion I will be working on with you. I also look forward to brewing the Wolfsbane Potion.

Love,  
Hermione Granger

* * *

I grinned internally. I might have known the Wolfsbane Potion would excite her. I was also astonished that she was looking forward to brewing a potion with me. I enjoyed her passion for learning though I would never and could never admit it anywhere but in the safety of my own mind. I enjoyed just having her in my class in a way I had never enjoyed the presence of any other person but my Jane. I pray for her return.

* * *

Please Review! It would mean a lot to me. 


	15. Chapter XV

Well here is the next chapter and I still do not own Harry Potter.

I hope you all enjoy this. I have really had a fun time writing this.

* * *

**- Hermione Granger -**

"Harry, will you go to the library with me to get the books I need?" I asked after the cat left.

"Sure Hermione," Harry replied standing up from the game he was playing with Remus.

"What about _me_?" Remus whined stretching out the last word.

"Weren't you talking earlier about having papers to grade?" I asked scoffing in false pretense. I really did just need to talk to Harry right now.

"Nice to know that I'm chopped liver now that you've returned to the future and your **HARRY**! _Even _with all your memories of the past," Remus said turning and making loud fake sobbing sounds.

"Remus you'll help me decide what to wear. Of course it will have to be appropriate for Potion brewing. But you must help me with this," I said as I pushed the painting open.

Remus brightened at his new task very pleased with my offer.

Harry and I hopped down and went slowly toward the library.

"The Wolfsbane Potion is very difficult to brew," Harry said. "But I doubt you will have a problem with the Polyjuice Potion. After all, _you_ did successfully brew it in our second year."

I frowned, "Harry, I've missed you horribly and there is something I really need your help on."

"What?" Harry asked watching me closer now.

"How am I going to tell Ron?" I asked lacing my arm through Harry's and pressing my cheek against it as we made our way to the library. "Surely we...I cannot tell him all the details yet. He is _not_ ready to hear it."

I'd never felt sicker than I did just talking about it. What would actually telling him be like? How could I do this? It would hurt me worse to continue the deception I decided. To think of anyone but Severus holding me intimately or kissing me was enough to nauseate my entire body. I had to break up with Ron...today.

I was so wrapped up in my inner monologue that I didn't realize we were entering the library. The head-boy and head-girl could borrow any book any time they wanted from the Restricted Section. Harry and I had taken advantage of our new privilege joyously.

The two books I needed took less than five minutes to find. I took them to Madam Pince and she carefully and shrewdly examined me as I tucked the books under my arm.

"You know better than to try to brew any of these potions don't you?" she asked examining us with narrow eyes. For some reason she had always told us this whenever we checked out a book on potions ever since our second year.

I restrained the urge to roll my eyes as I answered, "Professor Snape is having me get these books for the Potions work I've missed over the past two months. I'll only be brewing these potions under his watchful eyes."

**Honestly**! She still treated us as though we were snot nosed first years when we were in our final months of schooling. It was infuriating. The fact that we had tricked a professor in our earlier years into signing a paper that allowed us to check out a book exclusively for the purpose of brewing the Polyjuice Potion is utterly irrelevant to the here and now. I had absolutely no rule breaking in mind this time.

She nodded to Harry and me as we left.

"Harry you've got to help me tell Ron," I said hugging the books to my chest and staring at my shoes.

"Help tell me what?" Ron asked and he came bounding up and flung his arms around my waist. "I've missed you Hermione." He leaned down to try to kiss me.

I struggled away only feeling his lips lightly brush across my forehead like a kiss from a brother.

"Why did you do that Hermione? I've really missed you," Ron asked glaring hurtfully at me. "It's been two months."

"Ron, I'm sorry for what I have to do. Our relationship is not working for me. I can't do this anymore. I love you like a brother and I pray you still want to be my friend. I was going to break up with you the day of the accident after potions. I promise some day to tell you the whole story of this. Today is just not the day you are ready to hear it. I have to go now and get ready for potions. I'm supposed to meet Professor Snape and begin brewing the make-up potions. I'm sorry Ron. I hope you can forgive me," I said turning and swiftly crawling into the common room that Harry and I shared. I shut my eyes for a moment to put a stopper on my tears.

"Wow. That didn't sound too good," Remus said softly as I placed the books in the chair and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"It wasn't," I said careful to keep my answer relatively neutral before changing the subject. "Since it's the holidays I don't have to wear the uniform. Do you have any ideas?"

"As a matter of fact while you were gone with Harry I went through your clothes. I found just the thing," Remus said and he pointed to the sofa.

I opened my eyes. Remus still had the best taste apparently. A long tight fitting black skirt with slits that went to halfway up my thighs sat with my shirt was wine red with elastic cuffs and gold lace around them. A silk ribbon the same shade as the shirt tied under my chest after lacing up my stomach. I would be able to tuck my bracelet under the sleeve without it looking suspicious.

"Also dear, I recommend that you wear the gloves I made you so Severus does not see his ring. We would not want to see him lose his job for a pedophilic relationship. Well _Sirius_ would but I wouldn't," Remus said handing me the gloves.

"Yeah. Plus I am not ready to tell him yet," I said taking the gloves and walking into my room.

I dressed quickly after looking at my clock. It was three fifteen by the time I was dressed and had my hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Remus," I called as I sat down in front of my vanity.

Remus slowly pushed the door open.

"You look awesome Hermione. What'd you need?" he asked walking over to me.

"I was never good with make-up. Could you help me?" I asked giving him the puppy-dog pout.

"You don't have to use the puppy-dog pout you know. I want to anyway," Remus cried in delight.

He applied a beautiful dark red lipstick and a light dusting of rouge.

"What do you think?" he asked stepping aside so I could see my own reflection. Remus has this habit of standing in front of me when he is doing my make-up so it is a giant surprise when he reveals his work.

"Remus, you are _amazing_!" I said touching the pads of my fingers to my cheeks to be sure it was real.

Remus flushed pleasurably and looked down.

I looked at the clock. Three twenty.

"Thank you Remus. I better go now to be sure I won't be late," I said grabbing my bag of potion ingredients and leaving to the common room pulling my red gloves and grabbed my potions books. I left the common room and began walking towards a certain mirror.

I arrived in the dungeons with two minutes to spare. I took several deep breaths to calm myself before entering Professor Snape's presence.

* * *

**PLEASE** send me a nice review by moving your mouse arrow over thelittle button that says go with submit review in the little box to the left of the go box! It will be exciting. **_PLEASE_** _**REVIEW**_! All of your reviews mean something special to me. 


	16. Chapter XVI

Hello all. I had the good intention of updateing on Friday but my friend wanted to hang out and we stayed up till midnight watching Harry Potter II. Then she let me borrow all of them so I ended up watching all of them on Saturday and not typing. So it fell to needing to be updated today. I know it is forty-eight hours late. Please forgive me. Gomen Nasai! Well I am sure you are bored of reading this so I shall retire and allow you the honor, nay the privelege of reading chapter XVI. I still do not own. Harry Potter or Snape or anyone/anything else from their world. Tis depressing!

* * *

I slowly pushed the door open to enter the Potions room.

"Professor Snape?" I asked upon entering. A light shone from under the entrance to his office door.

"Come in Miss Granger," I heard the silky baritone of my potions master and love call.

I took another deep breath and pushed the door open to walk in.

"Good Afternoon Professor Snape. How was your Christmas?" I asked carefully.

Professor Snape shot icy daggers at me from his eyes which were glinting in a dangerous way. "Dismal. Christmas is the worst time of year. I LOATHE Christmas. The only day that comes close to being half as dreadful is Valentine's day." He sneered as he said Valentines and there was a slight glint of sadness in his eyes. What had I done to him? Poor Severus. "Now I believe you came to work on your make-up potions because of the stupidity of Mr. Longbottom, who is no longer welcome in N.E.W.T. level potions because he is too thick to be allowed."

"Yes sir," I answered. Already I was gaining valuable information though Severus had no idea what he was revealing to me because he didn't know all of the people I'd been in my life. My dear Severus was still in love with me. He had been faithful in waiting for me. He felt pained by my memory. Well soon he would be pained by it no more. I felt better knowing that he and I could and hopefully would be together as soon as I graduated.

"I believe the potion you should start on first should be the Polyjuice Potion," Professor Snape said dipping his quill into ink and scratching something that looked like a very fancy F on a paper. "Follow me."

He stood and walked to a beautiful painting of a black haired boy with pale skin sitting on a red carpet in front of a fire next to a girl with bushy brown hair and soft doe-like brown eyes. A tall Christmas tree beautifully decorated one corner with many presents under the tree.

"Oh my," I gasped before I had a chance to hold the remark in.

"Yes Miss Granger," Professor Snape said coldly. "Do you have anything of consequence to say?"

"No sir," I said. The picture looked just like the day before I left Severus in the past. Christmas Eve night and Christmas morning. The girl smiled and winked at me as she wrapped her arms around the boy, who blushed, and she kissed his cheek.

"You will be doing all the brewing in this room. This is my personal Potions Lab. I expect everything to be left exactly how it was found. I will most likely have a potion brewing in here and you are not to bother it? Do you understand?" Professor Snape questioned sharply. His black eyes watched my every move.

"Yes sir. Thank you sir," I said quietly forcing myself to look at the ground rather than into his onyx eyes. "Very well. You may begin now. I will be just in my office keeping an eye on you," he said sweeping out of the room in his usual bat-like manner.

I opened the book rather quickly and flipped through to the right page. It didn't take me long before I had finished my first week of preparations for the brewing of the Polyjuice Potion.

"How is it going Miss Granger?" Professor Snape asked entering the room with a piece of parchment in one hand and a vial with a black and red sparkly, powdery substance in the other.

"Very well Professor. I am now prepared for the brewing for all the rest of this week," I said softly. I refused to look him in the eyes. I continued stoically and methodically putting ingredients back where I found them.

"Yes," Professor Snape said curtly. I heard him moving about and setting up a cauldron.

"Miss Granger, please get me red daisy petals," he instructed as he weighed out the ingredient he had brought into the room.

I scanned swiftly over the title of the ingredient he wanted. As soon as I located it I took it down and carried them to the table where Professor Snape had set down the other vial after he had weighed out the amount that he needed.

"'Professor' Black is having a vampire come in for the fifth years and above. I need to brew a potion that will keep her satiated during the time she is here. We can't have students being bitten by her because of the stupidity of the teacher," Professor Snape said. He spat when he said professor.

"We're making a Cruentus Potion?" I asked shock evident in my voice.

"Don't worry Miss Granger. You have nothing to worry about. You are merely assisting me," Professor Snape said coldly. "It will take seven weeks to properly brew. I expect to see you here every morning at seven thirty and every night at six fifteen. If there is another time that I will need to see you here I will let you know previously."

"Yes sir," I answered. I was thrilled to be helping Professor Snape even though he was less than thrilled to have me helping. Perhaps I'd get to know and learn more about the man my love had grown into.

Remus would love this. Harry would as well. Seven weeks of having to be with him every day and Valentine's day and his birthday were both included. I would have the opportunity to personally witness his reactions to his presents. I would get to see how hearing from Jane would alter his behavior and everything would be perfect. I just was not sure how I would tell him in the end that I was Jane that I had known and hadn't told him. I would not blame him if he was furious.

"Also Miss Granger please do not wear any loose fitting clothes. Feel free not to come in a school uniform on weekends but be sure it is appropriate for potion brewing. They will completely destroy the potion if they dip in."

"Of course Professor Snape," I said softly setting the jar down on the table next to the scale and staring up at him from across the table. I felt better just being in his presence. I was more at ease, comforted just by seeing him.

"Please weigh out two grams of petals," he requested in his silky voice as he stirred the potion twelve times clockwise without looking up as I began to weigh petals. I stared at the sparkling and shimmering powder. Was that the powdered nails of the Vampire that would be coming in? I had read about the Cruentus Potion. You had to have nails or hair to personalize the potion otherwise it would be useless.

I watched him discreetly as I weighed out the petals. I was so happy to brew something with him. I adored watching his face screw up in concentration and his graceful, elegant movements as he chopped, weighed, or added ingredients.

"Grind them into a fine powder," Professor Snape's cold, insipid voice ground out.

I flinched slightly. I didn't realize how accustomed I had become to the seventeen year old Severus and the way his voice had sounded when it had spoken to me.

I moved quickly and grabbed a white marble mortar and pestle. I ground hard for five minutes before I felt satisfied with the fineness of the powder.

"Continue grinding Miss Granger. You must grind for at least ten minutes to make the powder fine enough for this potion."

I took up the pestle up and began to grind again. I stared at my professor as I preformed the task.

He was now bent up cutting belladonna roots to three and one half centimeters in length. He added ten to the potion before stirring it sixty revolutions clockwise.

"The powder Miss Granger," Professor Snape said holding out his head without giving me a second glance.

I placed the mortar in his hand and his long fingers closed around it and he poured it sprinkling it into the potion in the shape of a crucifix.

"You may leave now Miss Granger," Professor Snape said gently as he watched the powder disintegrate and listened to it hiss furiously and turn a dark wine red.

"Yes sir," I answered and turned to leave.

"Kindly refrain from taking any of the ingredients in my office. I'm ninety-nine percent certain that it was you who stole from me five years ago. Sorry to say I can't and couldn't prove it was you are safe," Snape said and he looked up.

My face was maschino cherry red. I knew the blush gave it all away but I could do nothing to hide or help it. I can't remember the last time I was so embarrassed before a professor.

Professor Snape smirked, "My suspicion was apparently proved correct. Don't worry Miss Granger I still have no solid proof and no other teacher would ever believe it."

My cheeks continued to glow scarlet. Snape began to chuckle softly.

"If I'd known that accusing the know-it-all Gryffindor of being a deranged kleptomaniac would spark such mortification and silence I would have done it years ago," Professor Snape smirked more. "Goodbye Miss Granger."

I turned and bustled through his office quickly staring at the ground. I was still giving off a deep red glow.

* * *

Please Review! I love them they make me feel special. 


	17. Chapter XVII

Well here is Chapter XVII. I hope you will all see fit to review my story. I hope you all enjoy it.

I will do my best to update as soon as I can.

* * *

_**January 7th, 1998**_

I didn't get slobbering drunk tonight. Over the last two weeks I had come to actually enjoy -I hesitate to use the word and shudder at the very least- Miss Granger's presence. I like to pretend that she enjoys being around me as well though I doubt it.

She'd already come and been this evening. She smiled at me. I often caught her smiling at me though I do not think she knows that I know she smiles. It shocked me. Very few people have ever smiled at me. I wasn't pleasing to look at and I never smiled in return. When I told her I would let her do the actual brewing she'd gotten all wide eyed and she actually hugged me. I must be growing soft and weak because I had put my hand on her head and I had felt a smile tug at my lips. If it had been any other person I would have pushed them away. When she realized what she was doing she pulled away and grinned shyly and sheepishly but didn't look the least bit like she minded that she had just hugged her greasy git of a potions master.

It pleased me to see her so silent. Though I admit that the sound of her voice pleases me and I would here her speak even if I was deaf and I would see her radiant beauty even if I was blind. I would never say that to her. Her cheeks had turned a light pink and she apologized while examining her feet. I was beginning to wonder what had gotten under Miss Granger's skin. Ever since her recovery she had been much more friendly toward me. She must think that I took her to the Hospital Wing and she feels that she owes me for it. Little does she know that Dumbledore was the one who took her to the Hospital Wing. But in the past she had stood up for me. It made me feel pleased and slightly amused when she stood up for me. It reminded me of my love, my Jane. She even hugged the same way Jane had and she seemed very aware of what had happened and what was going to happen even though I was certain that no one had told her of Jane and she had no way of knowing. But it seemed that we both shared a lost love that we would not be able to have. I have to wonder whether it is Potter of Weasley.

NO SEVERUS! She is not Jane! Jane will be back. She will tell me when she is here again. My Jane could not be Hermione Granger. I could see no feasible way they could be the same person and if she was she would have told me by now.

* * *

_**Hermione Granger **_

_**January 8th, 1998 - Friday**_

I flopped down in the arm chair and dropped my bag next to me before sighing.

"Is that a sigh of delight or a sigh of exhaustion?" Harry asked handing me a cup of tea.

"Yes," I replied simply and took a sip of the tea. "Thanks Harry."

"Knock. Knock," Remus called poking his head through the painting.

"Come in Remus," I said grinning at the werewolf.

Remus flounced in and hugged me as if it had been twenty years since he last saw me. That is the way he always greets me now. It was nice.

"So how is the potion brewing with Snape going?" Remus asked winking at Harry when he thought I wasn't looking.

"Really well," I answered. "Professor Snape let me do some of the brewing today."

"That's not what I meant Hermione. I meant how are things going between you and Hogwarts most infamous potions master?" Remus stated with a devilish grin.

"I know very well what you meant Remus. But as surprising as this may sound, I do not go down and snog my potions master senseless. I do not know what he thinks of Hermione Granger nor do I know much of what hell he has been through over the last twenty years. All I know is sixteen of the years were spent teaching at Hogwarts and that I found out because of Umbridge," I said. I wish I could go down and snog him senseless but I wouldn't tell Remus that because he would tease me.

"Tea, Remus?" Harry asked offering a cup to him.

"Thanks Harry," Remus said and he took the cup.

"Remus, I was wondering if you would be willing to go and see what you can find out about his opinion of me?" I asked batting my eyes sweetly and making them appear larger and rounder.

"**HELL** **YES**!" Remus said and he seized my hands. He hopped a bit in front of me. "I've been waiting for you to ask."What do you want me to ask Severus about?"

I giggled. I was glad that Remus seemed so enthusiastic about helping me.

"Well I think first of all you should give him some pretext for being there. I doubt he'd believe you stopped by for no reason or just to talk. He'd put his guard up and be careful of what he'd say. After that Remus just do not, or at least try not, to toe the line of prudence. Remember Severus is a very _PRIVATE_ person. In fact you might consider taking a bottle of Fire Whiskey with you," I said. I knew my love drank for I'd seen the bottle on his office desk and it had been half empty. I wasn't sure how much or how often though.

"Well I'll just slip down and see Severus then," Remus said grinning jovially. "Actually I need to ask him about my Wolfsbane Potion since I have to take it tonight."

* * *

**_Severus Snape_**

I sipped at a glass of Fire Whiskey. I wasn't planning to get slobbering drunk but it was happening just the same. The Fire Whiskey burned when it hit my stomach.

"Severus," a voice called from the door that led to my office.

I growled. Remus, that moron, was calling me. What did that imbecile need now?

"What do you need Lupin?" I called at the door that led to me office. My stomach burned again, the pleasant burning from the drink.

"I came to see how my Wolfsbane Potion coming?" Remus asked poking his head through the door before slipping the rest of the way through. "You didn't bring it yet."

"It is not finished," I snapped. I downed the last of the Fire Whiskey reveling in the burning in my stomach.

"How was your day Severus?" he asked smiling nervously.

My eyes narrowed. What was he up to? "Why do you ask?"

"I figure it's time we put the past behind us, buried the hatchet. I have been trying for years," Remus said slipping closer.

"What is you motive?" I asked giving him a nasty narrow eyed look. Remus had tried to befriend me dozens of times over the years. Each time I'd told him the same thing. Bugger off! So perhaps he just was proposing the same thing he had been for the last twenty years, ever since Jane disappeared. But Jane was coming back to me. I wait for her.

"Why would I have a motive for wanting to be your friend? I've been trying to be your friend for the last twenty years or did you forget that little fact?" Remus asked with a hurt look. "I brought some Fire Whiskey with me."

"Are you hitting on me?" I asked whipping my wand out and pointing it at him. The sicko might be. He better not.

"**NO**!" Remus said. "I just want us to be friends. I've told you before that I don't see you that way."

"Good because I am not **GAY**! And I would hex your testicles off if you were hitting on me," I slurred shaking my wand at him in my drunken state.

"Fire Whiskey, Severus?" Remus offered as I shoved my hand back into a pocket.

I grunted and thrust my glass toward him. Remus grinned and opened the bottle to dump a liberal amount into the glass.

"Thanks," I said taking a huge gulp. I was surring worse than usual. "Take a ssseat."

Remus sat quietly and carefully in the chair next to mine. "May I have a glass?"

I flicked my wand at a cabinet and it zoomed out and into Remus hand.

"Thanks," Remus said and poured some Fire Whiskey for himself. "How was your day?"

"Spending my day with the dunderheads that have been allowed into this school always makes my day a living hell. Saturday and Sunday are the best days of the week," I said slumping in my chair and sipping more whiskey.

"But on weekends Miss Granger is coming in and making up work she missed while being incapacitated in the Hospital Wing," Remus said casually taking a sip of his Fire Whiskey.

"Miss Granger is not a dunderhead. She is far more tolerable than the range of idiots in the rest of my classes. One might even go as far as to say she is a 'joy' to teach if I still felt joy that is," I slurred lifting my arm to look at the bracelet. I never took it off. It made me feel close to her though I knew not where my love was. I glanced up at the mantle. Jane's clip and last letter as well as a box that held every note she'd ever written to me. Pictures of us at the Halloween ball hung neatly above the mantle.

Why did she, Miss Granger, end her notes to me with the word love? I'm sure it was force of habit for her to sign letters that way and she wasn't even aware that she'd written it to me though I like to pretend she did so out of true affection. Wishful prayers on my part and in my heart. Miss Granger wouldn't and couldn't love me, though I knew better than to deny to myself the fact that I was beginning to feel more for her than I should for a student, but I would never consciously admit the fact to anyone else.

"What else do you think of Miss Granger?" Remus asked taking another exceptionally tiny sip of Fire Whiskey. I guess he was not a big drinker.

I took a huge gulp before answering. The whiskey was doing wonders on loosening my tongue. "Miss Granger is the first female whose company has left me with more than a feeling of disdain for the finicky creatures in twenty years. She provides intellectual, stimulating conversation and is very capable of defending her beliefs in why her theories would work. I must say she helped give me an idea for a potion that might be able to end lycanthropy. I mean no transforming at the full moon and all that nonsense. A few of her ideas are sheer idiocy but she refuses to let go of them. Teenage stubbornness," I said and took another large gulp of my drink.

"So you like Miss Granger?" Remus asked taking another very tiny sip from the glass.

"I do not dislike her though I do not know whether I like her. She is in no way displeasing to be around. She reminds me of..." I stopped speaking then before I risked saying too much. My honesty was surprising. I was very drunk. No other explanation.

"Jane?" Remus questioned gently and softly.

I nodded. I might as well stop blaming him for delivering my loves farewell note. It really was not his fault but I had been looking for a scapegoat and Remus had conveniently been there.

"She reminds all of us of Jane. She is just like her. She looks like her, behaves like her, and likes the same variety of guys. Viktor Krum looks like a younger version of you. Jane was my best friend and Hermione's best friend is Harry. Harry and I both have reasons to hide who we are from public eyes. Harry because he is the boy who lived and I for being a werewolf. It is most fascinating. Really," Remus said sipping again.

"Apparently Hermione enjoys going out with assholes instead because Mr. Weasley is remarkably like Sirius Black. At least in the way they treat women. They are both apt to pick on the girls they like and not understand why the girl they like dislikes them. They think they are wonderful without realizing how irritating and vapid they are. I'd never treat a woman the way Black does and did."

"You know she only dated him for a short time before she knew she wanted to break up with him. But the accident happened mere hours before she planned to break up with him. She broke up with him almost the moment she saw him after she retu...uh...recovered from the accident," Remus said grinning.

"Are you always full of the latest gossip? You really are scary sometimes you know," I said shoving the glass toward him. "More."

Remus topped the glass off before sipping at his own again.

"Yes, I am well aware of most of what is important to the students, academic and non academic. All the girls of every house, including a few of your Slytherins, come and cry on my shoulder, although the Slytherin girls only come when you are busy or not to be found. I know, from them, that you have quite an illustrious reputation with the more angsty females of your house and from what I hear there are more than enough to go around. But all the girls from the other three houses like to come and talk to me. We have a little party most Saturday afternoons."

"Wait here Remus," I slurred as I stood up and went to my office and into my private lab and ladled some steaming potion into a goblet before removing the potion from the cauldron. I walked back to my sitting room and shoved the potion up under Remus' nose. "Drink it!"

"It smells bad," Remus griped as he delicately took the goblet.

"I imagine it tastes awful as well," I said smirking delightedly at him and filling my glass with more of Ogden's Old Fire Whiskey. "It's a good thing Miss Granger is so smart and clever at potions. If not I think some students would end up becoming vampires after Black's lesson. I'll be so hung-over in the morning. It will be a miracle if I am able to work on it in the morning."

"You know I have a Hangover Remedy up in my rooms. Remember the headmaster insisted that you make a full batch of it for each member of the staff. I guess you have thoroughly depleted yours. But not everyone drinks quite like you Severus," Remus said taking a sip of the potion. He grimaced. "This is so gross. Is there nothing you can add to improve the taste of this revolting potion?"

"Sorry, adding a flavor may make it useless," I said. It was highly entertaining to watch Remus make faces at the nasty flavor. I knew that I could add spearmint. The book said so but it was so much more fun to torture him. "Drink it faster."

Remus downed the rest of it quickly. I laughed outright at the look of revulsion that graced his face.

"Do you always take pleasure in the pain of others Severus? And you are not Sorry," Remus snapped before setting the goblet down on the table next to him.

"Not always but often, especially when it is you. You'd laugh it you could see the look you get on your face too," I remarked downing the last of the whiskey. I picked up the bottle and tried to pour some more. Nothing came out. I felt my eyes widen and lips puff out into a pout.

Remus giggled, "Now who's unhappy?"

I must have looked extremely pathetic, "The Fire Whiskey is gone." I pouted and looked at the bottle furiously.

"Yes there is no more Fire Whiskey," Remus said keeping straight-faced.

"Where's the Fire Whiskey?" I demanded standing up, or at least trying to, I sort of wobbled before collapsing back in my chair.

"There is no more Fire Whiskey," Remus said firmly. "I think you've had enough anyway."

"No! I want more!" I knew I sounded like a bratty child begging for sweets but I could care less.

Remus came over and helped me to stand. "Come Severus, let's get you to bed."

I passed out halfway between my chair and my bed.

* * *

Well there you had it. Chapter XVII. Please press the review button and send me something nice about my story. If it is not nice then I do not care. 


	18. Chapter XVIII

I hope you all enjoy. Thank you all who reviewed the last chapter. I felt all warm. And if you didn't review...please review...it makes me feel special though you may same I am not special.

* * *

**_Severus Snape's Birthday - January 9th, 1997_**

"Hermione!" Harry and Remus shouted as they flew into my room and bounced on my bed.

"Good Morning," I said sitting up and rearranging my pillows.

"Well, I supposed that you are eager to hear how my meeting with Hogwarts infamous, irascible potions master went," Remus said as he crossed his legs and sat Native American style near the foot of the bed. He was quivering with excited joy.

"Remus first I would like to order some breakfast from the kitchens for us," I said extricating myself from my thick blankets and going to the fireplace.

Dobby appeared with a loud crack.

"What can Dobby get for Master Harry Potter and Miss Hermione Granger and Master Lupin?" the elf squeaked staring up at me with his tennis ball shaped green eyes.

"Please get me a plate of toast with strawberry jam and a glass of milk," I requested, politely peering down at the tiny elf smiling warmly.

"May I have a scone and some scrambled eggs and bacon Dobby?" Harry asked. "Oh and some pumpkin juice please."

"Bacon and cheese omelet for me please Dobby," Remus asked sitting up straight. He grinned at Dobby. "Cranberry Juice to drink if you please?"

Dobby nodded smiling widely and disappeared returning seconds later with a large tray, which he sat on the bed in the center.

"Thank you Dobby," I said picking up my plate of toast and setting it on my lap and my milk on the nightstand near me.

Dobby nodded and squeaked, "Dobby would do anything for Harry Potter." He vanished with a last loud crack.

"Remus now that we have our food I will thank you to kindly explain all the details of your adventure, your noble quest, which I sent you on last night," I said taking a bite of my toast. Delicious as always.

"You have no idea how hilarious Severus is when he is slightly less than sober," Remus said with a giggle. "Severus likes you...whether or not it is more than in a teacher to an exceptionally bright student way I do not know though I do know that he respects you and enjoys your company. He enjoys the time you spend together daily."

"Remus tell me everything that went on, expressions, tones, and gestures. Everything you remember," I said clutching the collar of Remus' robes.

Remus then proceeded to give a very detailed account of the happenings of the previous night and went so far as to imitate Severus' tone and expressions.

Harry and I were both in a paroxysm of laughter when we watched Remus act out Severus complaining about how all the Fire Whiskey was gone. After I finished drinking the last of my milk before I looked at the clock. CRAP!

"Oh my gosh! I have to leave!" I shouted bolting out of bed and grabbing my school uniform from the chair. I darted into the bathroom slamming the door in my haste.

I brushed my teeth quickly and changed into my uniform leaving my nightclothes on the floor. I hopped on one foot on my way out of the bathroom pulling my black shoes. I scrambled for the door.

"Hermione," Remus called.

I spun. I was rolling on the balls of my feet nervously. "Remus!" I moaned. "I'm going to be late and it will ruin my potion."

"Take your book so you know what ingredients you have to use and what you need to do to them in preparation. I do not think you want to forget your present for Severus do you?" Remus asked tossing me my shoulder bag.

"Thank you," I cried out and took off running towards a certain mirror. I popped out at the bottom of the tunnel and pulled out my container of bicorn horn. The door of Professor Snape's office was open and I sprinted through to my cauldron's side and quickly tended to it.

"Meow," the black cat said and it came over and rubbed on my legs purring.

"Hello handsome cat," I said stooping down and lifting him gently into my arms. I kissed his head and hugged him softly. Professor Snape has the most wonderful cat in the world. He purred and rubbed his head under my chin.

"Will you please go let Professor Snape know that I'm here?" I asked as I set the cat down after I kissed his head again.

He purred and rubbed my legs again before slipping out the door. I quickly grabbed the present that was in my bag and placed it at the table he always worked at. Thank goodness Professor Snape did not have mirrors hanging up in this room.

Pop.

What was that? It sounded like the sound Professor McGonagall made when she transformed into her Animagus form. Could it be that that was Professor Snape? Was he an animagus? I remembered him mentioning wanting to become one. But if he was why would he let me hug and kiss all over on him? Did he actually like having me hold him and compliment him? I hope so. That would be wonderful.

Professor Snape walked into the room in his usual flowing, quiet, and supercilious manner. "Good morning Miss Granger." His voice was smooth and rich. It made me tingle to hear it.

"We must begin working on the Wolfsbane Potion today," he said. "Yours will be given to Lupin."

"But sir, what if I make a mistake?" I asked looking up at him with wide eyes.

"My dear Miss Granger that is like asking 'When would Longbottom have mad it through brewing a potion that any first year can properly brew without blowing up a cauldron? I mean, by the way, without you whispering instructions in his ear," he gave me a small smile before chopping up lionfish dorsal fin to one half centimeter in length.

I blushed softly turning a rosy red. I enjoyed hearing him praise me. I loved it when he smiled even more.

"I didn't know today was your birthday," I mentioned lightly. "Happy Birthday Professor."

He looked up sharply. "What does that have to do with anything and how did you find that out?"

"Sir, there is a present sitting for you there," I said pointing to his desk where I had placed the present.

He approached it cautiously as if he thought it would attack him. I had pulled one of the charms off my bracelet and attached it to the card I had placed with the present. He cautiously picked it up and turned it around before placing it back on the table and taking the rolled up card.

* * *

**_-Severus Snape -_**

I couldn't remember the last time someone besides Albus had sent me a present of any kind. I broke the seal and unrolled it. The opal charm with my initials rolled out and landed with a clink on the table. I flushed and snatched it. The words flashed in my memory. Watch for Charms! I squeezed the charm tightly. I felt my breath catch. I knew I should get under control as I was in front of a student but a charm. My Jane had sent me a charm. She was here! My Jane.

"Did you see anyone walk in here and leave this for me?" I asked. My voice was a soft whisper.

"The only people I have seen in here are your cat and yourself sir," she said.

I flicked my wrist and saw the gold bracelet slide down. I lifted up my wrist and looked at the charm. _**H.J.G.**_ and now _**S.A.S.**_ I held it up and examined it in the light.

"It is beautiful sir," I heard Miss Granger say behind me. "Your bracelet. Where did you get it?"

"It was a present," I answered. I tapped the charm to the bracelet and it attached itself. I smiled and kissed the charm. I then grabbed up the note.

* * *

_Dearest Love of my Life,_

_I am pleased to know you are happy to receive this. We will be together soon. Perhaps I am there now. I want you to know that I still love you and want to be with you. I can not be with you just yet. I can not marry you just yet but I am still wearing your ring. I am sure you know what I mean. I told you I would never take it off and I never have. It is killing me to see you and not be able to be with you. I am not sure when I will be able to tell you what is happening and what has happened. Just know that I am waiting for you and we will have each other again soon._

_H.J.G. or J.H.G_

_P.S. The first initials are the initials of my real name. In the name I used in your time I switched my first and middle name and changed my last name slightly. I could not be known by your future selves. It would have been bad. Please forgive me._

* * *

"**JANE**!" I shouted and I ran from the room. I tore through my room. The door burst open as I raced towards the upper levels. Jane was back. She was here! She could not have left that present long ago! She couldn't be far. I tore out the door and raced down toward the lake. "**JANE**!" No one was there. I sprinted as fast as I could around it in the direction of Hogsmeade. Maybe she was there. She had to be there. I had to see her. I galloped through the main street looking everywhere for her. She just had to be here. I ran up to the Shrieking Shack and still no sign of her. I sunk down into the snow panting. Where was she? She said she was near. I had to find her. "**JANE**!" 

I stood up and looked about madly. She wasn't here. It was silly to rush from the dungeons. But she said she was near.

* * *

**_- Hermione Granger -_**

I stood watching him race out. Now I felt rather guilty. I hope he came back soon. My poor Severus.

Well I better take care of the potion. Professor Snape would be furious if the work was ruined. He had the book open to the page that had what needed to be done today written down.

I poured the lionfish fin into the potion we were working on together and began to stir. It took five minutes of stirring.

When he was not back fifteen minutes later I got worried. I decided he must have run to Hogsmeade looking for me. I grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote a note on it. I walked over to the fireplace in the room and grabbed a pinch of floo powder from canister and I sent the note to The Three Broomsticks.

* * *

**_- Severus Snape -_**

I walked back quietly through Hogsmeade. I felt hot tears boiling up in my eyes. It had been a long time since I had sat down and had a good old-fashioned cry without being drunk. The tears continued to flow. I was grateful that it was not a weekend that the students were being allowed to visit the village. They would not see me this way. I sat down on the bench outside Three Broomsticks.

"Professor," I heard a soft voice say. "I have a note here for you."

I looked up knowing my eyes were red and my cheeks were still wet from my recent water works. Madam Rosemerta stood there with a shawl wrapped around her shoulders and she held a note out to me. "It just arrived by floo for you sir, not half a minute ago."

I took the note and unfolded it.

* * *

_Oh Severus, Darling Love,_

_I am sorry for my cruelty. I love you so and do not mean to harm you. But please you mustn't come looking for me. I promise you won't find me till I am ready for you too and it is just not the right time. Please understand it is imperative that you wait for me to reveal myself. I love you so and it must be this way. We can't be together yet. It wouldn't be allowed. But your waiting grows closer to an end each passing day. Someday soon this will seem like a distant and terrifying nightmare. But soon my dear, soon, we will have each other again and never again will either of us have the pain of being without the other. Go back and open your present love. We'll be together sooner than you know._

_I watch over you._

_Your Love,  
**H.J.G.**_

* * *

I howled before I began to slowly trek back up to the castle. I clung to her note tightly. I went in through one of the quieter ways than the main hall. I hoped my outburst did not cause too much of a commotion. I arrived back at the lab and saw Miss Granger taking care of the potion. 

I slunk towards the desk where my present waited. I picked it up before slinking into my office to open it in privacy.

I carefully pulled back the paper and saw a book, _Sense and Sensibility_. I grabbed it and held it to my chest. I held it out and traced my finger along the border and binding. The tears welled up all over again.

"Professor?" a soft voice questioned. "Are you alright? You worried me when you ran out of here so fast."

"Fine," I said. I held the book to my chest again and stood up. I walked towards the shelf next to the fireplace. I had put all the books and things my love had left behind on the shelf. Her books and her quills and parchment and every material possession I could scavenge.

"What was all that about Professor Snape?" I heard Miss Granger's soft voice ask.

"Nothing I want to discuss. Please just leave me for now. I would like to be alone," I said as I re-rolled my Jane's note. I took down the box that contained her notes, which were chronologically ordered. I placed it on top and shut the box replacing it on the mantle where it belonged. "Miss Granger none of the potions will need any tending till tomorrow morning so you needn't return this afternoon."

I heard Miss Granger pad away. Thank everything good in the world. I did enjoy being around Miss Granger though at this moment I felt most uncomfortable. I knew I was going to end up in tears. I did not want her to see me looking so weak and vulnerable. What would she think? Most of all I did not want her telling all the other students that the greasy bat - Yes, I was more than aware of all the uncouth comments that the students made behind my back - actually had a heart and cried. That the monster was human and not the snarling and quick-tempered potions master that they knew.

I collapsed in my chair and held my head. My hair fell down and secluded my face from the world.

* * *

**_-Hermione Granger -_**

I stood just outside his door and watched him. I stared helplessly at him. I could not tell him yet. He would want a relationship as badly as I did but I could not have one with him yet. His shoulders quaked and his whole body was shaking in grief because of me. I would risk expulsion and he would lose his job. I desperately wanted to fling my arms around his neck and snog him senseless before telling him I was Jane and we could be together forever now. His dark hair fell into his face blocking me from getting a clear read on his expression and I could not see if he was crying.

I'd been wrong. Keeping this secret from Severus was much harder than breaking up with Ron. I ached and the cold pit in my stomach grew heavier. I felt miserable. I wanted to give my love hope but I just made him sad. Hopefully by this afternoon he would see the brighter side of this.

I fled from the dungeons. By the time I reached my common room I know I was just as anguished as my love was. Poor Professor Snape. Big wet tears streamed down my face. I longed to go to him and have him hold me while I held him so we could comfort each other.

"Hermione?" I heard Harry's soft voice call into my shell and I felt his arms wrap around me. "It will be okay. Tell us what happened."

I shivered into them and dug my fingers into his robes. Then two more arms encircled me and a thin cheek rested between my shoulders.

"Shush...Hermione," Remus Lupin's gentle soothing called to me. "We have to know what happened before we can help."

"I should **never** have given him that note. He ran out and was gone for almost forty-five minutes. I was so worried. He ran out screaming Jane. I should have left it at the book and charm. But dumb me couldn't resist giving him the hope that we would be together soon. I told him I was nearer than he knew or imagined. When he came back I have never seen him look so terrible. He looked like death. He told me not to come back this afternoon," I sobbed and clung tighter to my two friends. "My poor Severus."

Harry and Remus both held me.

"Hermione, it is not your fault. Severus loves you still. He could not help his enthusiasm," Remus said trying to give me solace.

"I gave him false hope and I knew it would still be months till we could truly be together or married. It was cruel. His pain is **my** doing. He ran looking for me," I began to quiver. Harry tightened his hold.

"Hermione, it is **not** your fault," Harry said smoothing my hair.

"I am going to go see how Severus is taking all this okay?" Remus asked and he kissed the top of my head.

* * *

Well there you have it...Chapter XVIII...I hope you all enjoyed it. It took a bit longer because it had to almost completely be redone and I have a feeling Chapter nineteen will be much the same way. I realized what I had was bad and needed to change! Sorry for the delay now please press the button and review if you have something nice to say! 


	19. Chapter XIX

Here you have it. All credit for Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Some really mean person sent me an appallingly hateful review. It was not constructive. It was just filled with derrogatory and disparaging comments towards Professor Snape. What a terrible person! I told everyone what the pairing would be in the first chapter and they still flamed me for no other reason than the fact that it was Snape/Hermione. Ithurt my feelings. I hope none of you will do the same thing. -**LOUD** **SOBBING**-Well I discovered that the person who sent me that review had sent practically an identical one to several other authors plus it was anonymous.

Sorry for the delay of this chapter. I have been a bit busy. Here it is now. I have just finished typing it up.

Also just the other day I got a great idea for my next SS/HG. I will be finishing this one first though. But will any of you read it? I am excited about it!

I realized I had made a mistake in the previous chapter. I am addressing it here. The year is 1998 not 1997. Gomen Nasai.

* * *

**_- Severus Snape - Late Afternoon of January 9th, 1998_**

I walked over and shut the door Miss Granger had left open. It was all _too_ much right now. I wished my weakness would leave me, but it was here to stay, at least until my Jane Hermione returned.

I got a huge bottle of Fire Whiskey. Six or seven this size ought to be enough to drown my sorrows. I opened it and took a giant gulp from it.

My Jane couldn't be with me yet! When could she? Hadn't I waited long enough? Suffered enough? The only reason I joined the Death Eaters in the first place was because Jane was gone and Voldemort had promised that together he and I could find her. I was willing to do anything to speed up finding her even when it had meant practically selling my soul to that psychopath. Why? What was going on that other people seem to know about that I don't? I hated having people keep secrets from me. When I had informed Headmaster Dumbledore that Miss Granger was assisting me with the brewing of the Cruentus Potion, he had gotten that pestiferous smile on his face and twinkle in his eyes. It is always infuriating when he gets that look! Remus suddenly, after not trying to befriend me for almost four years, was trying to get all chummy with me again. Damn Lycanthropy Suffering Freak. Damn Old Man! By this time I had worked my way through my third bottle and was half finished on the fourth.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

I jumped startled. I kicked a bottle over and it rolled toward the door. "Come in," I slurred as I stood and stumbled gracelessly towards the door. Remus. I sneered. JUST who I wanted to see! "What do you want? Come with Black to have a good laugh at the dungeon bat? Well go ahead!" I snarled clinging to the door frame.

"Severus, how much Fire Whiskey have you had?" he asked slipping around me into the room. He got his arm around my back and helped me back to my chair. "Did you drink all of those?" Remus looked upset when he saw several more full bottles sitting on the table and empty ones on the floor.

"You're unwelcome," I cried trying to pull back from him. "Don't touch me! I don't need your help!"

"Severus calm down. You are going to make yourself sick," Remus said removing his support once I was sitting in my black leather chair.

"So what! No one cares about me anyway! Jane sent me a present and a note and it was her handwriting. But my Jane says we can't be together. Why? Why? Have I not suffered long enough? Must she torment me with presents and promises of our future happiness? I must find her. I know she saw me today. She may be watching me now. She said she was watching over me. Where is she? Where has she been? I need her. I can't keep living like this." By the end I was more mumbling to myself than I was talking to Remus.

"Severus, calm down. Plenty of people care about you. Things are not always as they seem. Miss Granger cares about you. Albus, Minerva, Poppy, and I care about you. I dare say a good number of your Slytherin girls care for you. One of them admitted to me that she had a crush on you. I can tell you that the people of this school far from hate you. Trust me Jane and you will soon find each other. I know this because I know her. She is still completely devoted to you," Remus said gently sitting across from me on the couch.

A bitter, frigid laugh escaped my lips. "Miss Granger does not care about me! Minerva just likes to argue with me and since when do you care about me? What aren't you telling me Lupin?"

"Miss Granger does care about you. It was she who came and told me what had happened. Quiet Distraught she was. She came to me in tears worried about you. Please Severus, why would I try to keep becoming your friend if I did not care about you?"

"You made a bet with Black. Miss Granger was crying?" My mind began to race the best it could. Miss Granger did share at least a portion of her name with my dear Jane. Her first name was Jane's middle. This was _too_ much to think about. It was making my head pound worse than it already was.

Remus rolled his eyes before he started to bustle around cleaning the room. "Puh-lease Severus. Yes, Miss Granger was quite distressed when she arrived where I was. I have not seen her so upset about someone's welfare since Harry faced he-who-must-not-be-named."

Why would Miss Granger care about me? Why would she cry over me? I felt happy in a way. Don't get me wrong. It just felt good to have a beautiful, brilliant young woman care for me again and I could admit that she had started to grow on me. I could not wait to see where she would end up. I am sure she would be in the Department of Mysteries or, hopefully, my wish for her at any rate, was that she would end up in potion research. She was perspicacious enough for it. I wished it for her. Also, for some asinine reason, I wished she would correspond with me after she left school. I suppose it was because of all the time we'd been spending together lately. I must have formed a slight attachment to her.

"Come on Severus. You need to get to bed."

"NOT SLEEPY!" I snarled as he approached me.

Regardless of my protests Remus directed me to my bed in the next room. He placed a hangover remedy on the bedside table and gave me a sleep potion.

I fell asleep within moments of falling back.

* * *

**_- Hermione Granger - Morning, Sunday 10 of January, 1998_**

When I woke up Sunday morning I felt two strong arms engulfing me in their warmth.

"How was your sleep Hermione?" Harry asked yawning and stretching his arms.

"It was okay," I answered. I reached my hands up to rub the sleep out of my eyes. They were all puffy and tender. I bit my lip to keep from crying again. I was worried about Severus.

Harry watched me nervously, "It's okay Hermione. Everything will be alright in the end. Now you need to go take a hot shower and wash your face. You'll feel much better after you do." He placed his hand on the small of my back and steered me to our shared bathroom. "Big Brother Harry will take care of everything else. You concentrate on looking gorgeous for your man."

I nodded and closed the door as he left. I was lucky to have Harry and Remus. Ron was refusing to talk to me. I understood. Ron never took breakups well.

Severus had loved my gift though he did not know it was from me. I knew it had touched him. He'd gasped when he read the note. He had instantly attached the charm to a bracelet on his wrist. He had smiled sadly at first before he reached the part of us being together soon.

I finished dressing and left for the dungeons.

I walked into his office. His eyes had dark circles around them. I could see tear trails on his face.

"Your Polyjuice Potion should be done. Go cork some of it and bring it to me for grading," Professor Snape said as he dipped his quill into a bottle of ink.

"Professor, please forgive me for yesterday. I hope I did not offend you by sending Professor Lupin down here. I was worried about you though," I said. Tears were pouring down my cheeks and I turned and went through the painting that led to his lab. I didn't want him to see me crying for him.

* * *

_**- Severus Snape -**_

"Miss Granger I must thank you for tending to the potion yesterday. I apologize for running out like that. I am sure my behavior was startling to say the least," I said. I felt touched being in her presence. She was trying to hide the fact that she was worried that I would be angry. "I am not angry with you."

"Professor, can or will you tell me why you ran out of here yesterday?" she asked gently as I sat on a stool and held my head.

"I'm not ready to talk about it yet," I said. My voice lacked the snappish sarcasm that was usually present in it. I find it hard to be unkind to someone who had worried about me.

"Alright Professor." Her voice was small and quiet.

I sighed. Why did she care? I had never been particularly kind to her. I didn't understand and somehow it didn't really matter that I failed to comprehend. It was like when Jane had loved me. I hadn't understood but I knew it had been there.

"Miss Granger, do you think you are capable of taking care of the potion by yourself again?" I asked standing. I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Yes Professor," she answered. I could see the sorrow and worry in her soft doe-like eyes. "I can take care of it."

I stood and walked into my office. I shut the painting and I took a single step toward my desk before I collapsed one the floor.

* * *

**_- Hermione Granger -_**

I watched Professor Snape leave. Poor Severus. He looked dreadful.

The only thing I need to do with the Cruentus Potion to day was add two milligrams of powdered unicorn horn. I added it and the potion bubbled up. It didn't overflow. I stirred it clockwise for two minutes as book told me to and it simmered down. I took the spoon out and set it on the table and preformed a cleansing charm.

I corked a sample of my Polyjuice Potion and quickly cleaned the cauldron and work area I had been using to brew it in.

I walked to the painting and left shutting it behind me as I left. My foot hit something on the floor and I looked down.

**PROFESSOR!**

* * *

Well there you received your next chapter. Again I apologize for the lateness. I hope you will all send a _NICE_review. 


	20. Chapter XX

_I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own the song I use in this section either. It is by David **Bowie**. I love David Bowie almost as much as Alan Rickman! That is saying something.It is called Days as you will read. I love it. I found it rather ironic given the situation I have placed the characters in. I hope you all enjoy this update._

_I was wondering, also, if you would like me to personally respond to each of you on my author bio. I would be willing to do so._

_**Lynx Black** -_ As long as you tell everyone that I am the author and you are just translating my story I would be honored if you want to translate it into Spanish. You definitely may.

_**Aleatha515** -_ In answer to your question...Jane writes with a Calligraphic style that Hermione does not useon her HW. She does not want it to be recognized by Severus so she changed it. Plus one might say Severus recognized it out of hope more than logic.

_Would any of you mind if I put the chapter of my next SS/HG story up or would you rather I try to finish this one first? _

**

* * *

**

**_- Hermione Granger -_**

I dropped down onto my knees and flung my arms around him. I hauled him up into my lap and allowed his cheek to rest on my shoulder. He groaned softly.

"Professor, Professor Snape, are you alright? Can you hear me?" I asked. I could feel the burning in my eyes. I placed a hand on his cheek. His skin was burning hot and covered in sweat. He groaned. "Severus, please be okay."

I slipped him off my lap, "Mobilicorpus."

It was as if invisible cords shot out the end of my wand and wrapped around him lifting up into the air so I could move him more easily. I'd seen him come through the bookshelf many times. Surely that was the way he got into and out of his quarters. How did I open it though? I looked over the shelf. Odd. The books in the center appeared to have hieroglyphics carved into them. They were the names of different Egyptian gods and goddesses. The names were Ra, Isis, Anubis, Chons, Geb, Selket, Qetesh, Sobek, Taweret, Set, Bast, and Osiris. They were in an oval. They seemed to be in order of the rank given to them in Ancient Egyptian society but Isis and Bast were in the wrong places. I moved them and put them in the more logical place. A small cranking could be heard from within the shelves. The hieroglyphs were replaced with twelve different kanji with a picture of an animal below it. Professor Snape was paranoid. They were completely randomly organized but they were the twelve animals of the Chinese Zodiac. What was the order they came in? I began to rack my brain. Rat, ox, tiger, rabbit, dragon, snake, horse, ram, monkey, rooster, dog, pig. I put them in order. A second cranking could be heard from the bookcase. It swung open.

I directed Professor Snape's hovering body into the room careful not to bump his head. I looked around and saw an open door across from me. I could see a large bed in the corner. I directed him there. I held him using my wand and took his shoes off. I flipped the covers back and gently directed my professor under them around him.

"Professor Snape, can you hear me?" I asked petting his cheeks. He was burning up. I could feel the hysteria rising in my chest.

I waved my wand conjuring up a bowl of cold water and a rag. I began to mop his face with the rag. I felt tears rise in my eyes. I felt panic in my chest. He was so sick. I had to call Madam Pomfrey.

"I'll be right back Severus," I said squeezing his hand before I left.

I walked quickly out into his main rooms where there was a fireplace. A small pot of floo powder sat on the mantle. I looked at the pictures. They were all pictures of us together. Some were from the Halloween Ball and some were from our Christmas. I felt sick seeing how happy he was in those pictures compared with how bitter he was now. I felt miserable. I wanted those days as much as he did. My clip sat on the mantle as well. The one I'd used to hold his note together. I finally ripped my gaze from Severus and me dancing. Some of the pictures were scowling at me. I felt their bitter hatred. They saw what Severus wouldn't and what I couldn't tell. I grabbed a handful of powder from the pot and tossed it into the fire.

"HOSPITAL WING!" I shouted sticking my head through. "Madam Pomfrey!"

"Yes," she called walking over.

"Professor Snape just collapsed. I've moved him into his rooms but he has a very high fever and is pale, even for him." I said and by the end I know I was quite hysterical.

"Calm down dear, I'll be right there," Madam Pomfrey said in a soothing voice. She walked over to a cabinet as I pulled my head back through. She stepped out of the fire holding two potion bottles.

"Madam Pomfrey, will he be okay?" I asked, not even bothering or trying to disguise my fear and worry for my professor.

"You've nothing to worry about dear. He'll be just fine. He gets sick like this at least once a year," Madam Pomfrey said leading the way into Professor Snape's room. I followed close behind.

"Is there anything I can do to help Madam Pomfrey?" I asked softly. I would do anything for my love.

"That would be wonderful. Severus was and is always a very difficult patient," she said setting the bottles on his nightstand and taking out her wand. She waved it over him. "Just as I suspected."

"What?" I prompted nervously looking down at my tossing professor. I wanted to fling myself upon him and beg him to wake up and be alright but I knew enough not to do that in the presence of Madam Pomfrey. She'd never let me stay if she saw my odd behavior. She didn't know that we were engaged.

"Just a fever. It's lucky you found him before he got any worse. These two potions are all he needs and he'll be back on his feet within a few days though he might sleep for a while."

I smiled and relaxed. I felt so relieved. Severus would be fine. My Severus was not in any danger.

"Hermione, would you terribly mind staying here and taking care of Severus? There is a Quidditch match and Gryffindor is playing Slytherin so there are certain to be many injuries," Madam Pomfrey said.

"I'd not mind. I want to be a mediwitch." I said keeping my elation from showing. I was going to get to stay in my fiancé's room and make sure he was safe and well taken care of.

"Would you help me give these potions to your Professor Snape?" Madam Pomfrey asked picking up a red potion that shimmered silver on top.

"Of course," I answered. I would do anything to help my love recover as quickly as possible. I preferred him insulting me any day to him lying helpless and sick in a bed. "What should I do?"

"If you wouldn't mind, please lift him up so the potion will not dribble around his mouth. Please, if you do not want to I understand and I will do it, situate him so his head is resting on your shoulder," Madam Pomfrey said uncorking the flask.

I was getting asked to hold Professor Snape in my arms and let him rest his head against my shoulder. It took a second to digest it. It was like a dream come true. As soon as I had, I bounded forward and sat up near Professor Snape's head. I lifted him up as if he was made of fine stained glass. I wrapped my arms around his torso and clasped them together allowing his cheek to rest on my shoulder.

"Jane," he moaned softly.

"Oh," I whispered gently. "Shush."

"Pay no attention when he calls for Jane," she told me. "He loved her but she died a while back. He still has not accepted it and I doubt he ever will. He always calls for her when he is sick."

I felt so peeved when she said this though she had no idea how right Severus was to be calling for me. He had every right. I was here now and I told him I was watching over him and I intended to keep my word. As if I could blatantly ignore my love's cries for me. I could never do that.

"Can you open his mouth dear?" she asked me.

I had my Severus flush against me. I hadn't been this happy since I'd held him the night before I had left him in the nineteen-seventies. It was wonderful. I hadn't realized how starved I'd been for his touch, even if it was only the feel of him against me as I cradled him to help give him medicinal potions. I removed my right hand from where if had been resting with my left over Severus' heart. I gently grabbed his chin pinching his lips apart. I used my hand to hold his face as still as possible while the school mediwitch administered the two potions. After she gave him the second, he went limp in my arms. I immediately began to despair for his life. I felt the terror rising up in my chest.

"It was a Calming Potion," Madam Pomfrey said when she saw the panic-stricken look on my face.

"Oh," I said softly and quietly before looking down at his face.

"I've got to be getting back to the Hospital Wing dear," she said. She gave me a strange look.

I gave her the same look in return until I remembered that I was snuggling the most hated professor in the thousand year history of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I swiftly yet reluctantly began to disentangle my limbs from Professor Snape's.

Madam Pomfrey left quietly as I pulled a chair up to Severus' bedside. I was gasping a little as I patted his cheek.

His eyes opened a sliver. "Jane. I told them all you lived. I told everyone. No one believed me but I knew. Now we can be together."

"No, Severus. We can't just yet but I promise I'll tell you when I feel ready. Then you'll _never_ have to be alone again," I said "Severus look at hand." I peeled my glove off and showed him the ring he had given to me more than twenty years ago.

He smiled before collapsing back. I took the rag and began to try to cool him down again. I pulled my glove back on with my teeth as I sat down next to him.

"Severus, you and I will be together soon. We can get married and spend the rest of our lives together. I promise we'll do whatever you want. If you want me to have as many children as Mrs. Weasley then I will. Whatever you _want_," I said petting his face and cupping his chin. I kissed his forehead.

A content smile spread over his face. I smiled in return even though he couldn't see me. I remembered something my mother told me when I was a small child.

'Singing helps heal and make people feel better.' My mother always sang to me when I was sick. I hummed softly at first before I began to sing a song I found rather ironic considering what had happened to him and me.

* * *

_Days_

_Hold me tight_

_Keep me cool _

_Going mad _

_Don't know what to do_

_Do I need a friend?_

_Well, I need one now_

_All the days of my life_

_All the days of my life_

_All the days I owe you_

_All I've done_

_I've done for me_

_All you gave_

_You gave for free_

_I gave nothing in return_

_And there's little left of me_

_All the days of my life_

_All the days of my life_

_All the days I owe you_

_In red-eyed pain I'm knocking on your door again_

_My crazy brain in tangles_

_Pleading for your gentle voice_

_Those storms keep pounding through my head and heart_

_I pray you'll soothe my sorry soul_

_All the days of my life_

_All the days of my life_

_All the days I owe you_

_All the days of my life_

_All the days of my life_

_All the days I owe you_

_All the days of my life_

_All the days of my life_

_All the days I owe you_

* * *

I ended up falling asleep with my cheek resting on his chest.

* * *

Well there was chapter 20. Please leave a nice review for me. I would greatly appreciate and enjoy it. I hope to read many. I shall leave you now to post this chapter. 


	21. Chapter XXI

**Chapter XXI - And the author said "Let the plot thicken," and it did and it was good! I hope you will all forgive me but Severus and Hermione still have many trials to face on the road to being together. I still have not introduced the character who will truly be responsible for their reuniting...sorry! Your true antagonist shall be introduced here and if you are clever I do not need to tell you who it is...enjoy!**

**Yes. The story slowed down for a while but it is going to pick up speed now! HOORAY!**

**Those of you who love David Bowie as well...I LOVE HIM MORE! I can't get enough of him!I want you all to know that I love that song! I just think it fit so well when considering what had happened.**

_tallgiraffe32 : I hope you are pleased with the pickup that will occur here._

_Lynx Black - I appologize for misspelling your name on the previous update._

_Aleatha515 - I was not going to explain why Severus gets sick because it is sufficient to say that he does...but I shall indulge you once again...Severus, from the moment our dear Hermione/Jane left him, joined the Death Eaters. As we have seen Voldemort punishes those under him, puts them under the cruciatus. Well the reason he gets sick is partly due to all the times he has been put under theCruciatus Curse and partly from the loss of his true love._

_WolfEmpress : For starters -cool name. David Bowie rocks! I LOVE LABYRINTH! I hope you will read my next story and actually review a little more. -Stern look!-_

**_

* * *

_**

**_- Severus Snape -_**

My eyes blinked open. There was a soft pressure on my chest. I sighed. My Jane had been with me the previous night. I knew it. I remembered hearing her voice sing to me. My arm draped over someone's back.

I felt the pressure lift off me. I turned my head and saw...Miss Granger.

"Miss Granger, what are _you_ doing here?" I asked. My annoyance was quite clear though I didn't mean it.

She looked deeply wounded by my tone.

"Madam Pomfrey asked me to take care of you and I wanted to. You seem better now. I'll just go," she said. Her voice cracked a little and she looked crestfallen as she stood to hastily leave the room.

"Miss Granger, you stay," I ordered pointing in an authoritative way toward the chair she had been occupying.

She walked back slowly and sat down. She kept her eyes firmly pointed at the floor.

"Did anyone else come in?" I asked. I was unable to keep the hope from shining through in my voice.

"Yes Professor, Madam Pomfrey came but other than that no," she answered still refusing to look at me. If only I could get her to look me in the eye, I could cast Legilimens over her, but she obstinately refused to look me in the eyes.

* * *

**_- Hermione Granger -_**

I didn't want to look my love in the eyes lest I risk him breaking through my mind and unveiling what he was not yet prepared to know or except.

It broke me to know he didn't know who I was or, even worse, was denying the similarities between Jane and me.

"Is there anything I can get for you Professor Snape?" I asked playing with my skirt and fidgeting under the scrutinizing gaze of my professor.

Even though I couldn't see his eyes, I could feel them narrow.

"Some breakfast would be fine," he said with a touch of his coldness. "I assume that iniquitous nurse who takes care of you children has informed you that I am to be kept in bed."

"Yes sir," I answered. "I'll get you some breakfast."

I rose to my feet and left quietly.

* * *

**_-Character to be named at a later date -_**

I watched the two from under an invisibility cloak. I could see that there was something between them or that there had been. That had to change. Snape had stolen someone from me previously and I'd make sure it didn't happen again! My eyes darkened to a shade of obsidian BLACK that they had not turned in years.

I was not nearly as naïve as they thought I was. Being where I had been I couldn't help becoming more shrewd.

I felt a smirk spread across my face as I got a wonderfully cruel idea.

* * *

_I hope you all enjoyed it. Don't worry the next chapter will be much longer. I have posted shorter chapters than this on other fics! But it probably will not happen again on this fic...so feel priveleged!_

_I am not sure if I will be able to update next week as I am going to be at my grandparents and they do not have a disk drive. It truly will depend on how many reviews I get how willing I am to go through other ways to get you a chapter. There are plenty that I can but I do not know whether I can be bothered to do it._

_Well you get another update really early in the week compared to when I normally update._


	22. Chapter XXII

_Well here is the next chapter for you. I hope you all enjoy this. _

_I apologize if there are any spelling errors. I do not have spell check on this computer so I will do my best by proof-reading this. _

_The mystery character is revealed in this chapter! The author deemed you worthy to know!_

sarcasticcapricorn _- Sirius has been alive since the beginning of this story...where have you been? I did not think through howhe is alive. Consider this slightly AU, if it makesyou feel better. Also to be honest...I needed the **PERFECT** antagonist for Severus and what better person than his boyhood **ENEMY**! Plus Sirius **SUCKS**! I hate him! He is such a jerk and dirtbag. He was in Azkaban for **ATTEMPTED** murder. He is mean to Severus. -SNIFFLES- I WUV SEVEWUS! He is my lover. I loaned him to Hermione in this fic though. Am I not generous?_

_

* * *

_

_**- February 14, 1998 -**_

It had been a little more than a month since Professor Snape had been sick. Just as Madam Pomfrey had siad he was up and around in no time at all. The Cruentus Potion had been brewed to completion. I felt awful though. Now I had no reason for going down into the dungeons. I missed the extra time I'd had with Professor Snape. I decided that it would be only fair on Valentines Day to send Severus another charm. I wanted him to know that we would have each other _soon_. I wouldn't send him a note though. I know it is crazy for me to think this but I do anyway...I blamed my cruel, somewhat teasing, note for making Severus become ill.

"I'll see you Hermione," Harry called to me. He held his broom and waved as he exited our common room. It was a full moon that night. I knew that I would have the common room to myself. Now was the time to send my present to Professor Snape. The heart charm from the bracelet he'd given me so many years ago, though to me it was only several months. I detached it and put it in an envelope addressed to _Severus Snape_.

I got up from my warm chair and left the common room to walk up to the Owlry to send the Valentines Day present to my true love. A black owl with a pale beak fluttered down and took the note from me and swept out.

I walked back slowly with my hands in my pockets. I hadn't bothered to take my wand. I wouldn't need it. It was just a quick trip to the Owlry.

**BAM**!

I was seeing stars and in a heap against the wall. Everything was going black. I felt a hard body press up against my back pinning me to the wall. I heard a bottle uncork. I couldn't see what was happening though beause one large hand held my neck down. A man roughly flipped me over. I know it was a man. I could feel him pressing into my hips. His rough angry lips descended on mine tearing them open with his teeth. I felt a warm potion slide into my mouth from his along with his tongue. It tasted of cinnamon and fresh bread. I collapsed welcoming the hands of darkness that gripped me.

* * *

_**-Severus Snape -**_

I sat quietly. I couldn't help but wonder at Miss Granger's kindness toward me. After all I had never been kind to her before. So why was she kind to me?

Why had she _wanted_ to take care of me? It had not escaped my notice that she had said she _wanted_ to do that job. Who would _want_ to take care of me? It left no end to the questions that were pounding through my head. I was grateful that it had been her instead of Poppy though. Poppy could be like a mother hen at times.

A black owl fluttered down onto my coffee table twittering and looking around curiously. I opened the envelope and turned it over dumping the contents out onto the table. A single heart shaped charm dropped out with a tinkle onto the table. No letter. I felt slightly disappointed that Jane had not written to me but I was pleased that she had sent me another reason to hold onto my faith and hope of being together soon.

I glanced at the clock. It was around seven thirty.

I spent the rest of the night reminiscing of the past time Jane and I had spent together and planning a future for us. We could just go and live at Snape Mansion without worries of anything. Of course, I would have to wait for her to rejoin me before I could actually begin a real plan but I could dream of what I wanted.

* * *

_**-Hermione Granger -**_

"Hermione wake up," I heard a soft voice call above me.

My lips ached and the metallic taste of blood lingered in my mouth.

"Where am I?" I asked. I felt something warm ooze from the corner of my mouth. I tried to lift my hand but it didn't move. My head was pounding and it was dark.

I felt someone with gentle, caring hands caressing my hair.

"Hermione, open your eyes," the deep, soothing voice called.

I opened them squinting into the bright light. I felt soft, and probably expensive, fabric against my cheek. I could smell an expensive, masculine cologne that had clearly been sprayed sparingly. I lifted my hand and slid it onto a nice shoulder. His arms tightend convulsively around me, pulling me tightly to his chest. I was rising up. I felt myself moving through the hallways cradled in someone's arms. I couldn't remember who it should be or who I wanted it to be. I felt my mind beginning to stress out. I dug my nails into the soft fabric of the man's shoulders and he let out a hiss of pain.

My eyes gradually adjusted to the light and as they did I saw who was holding me.

Dark, soulful, puppy-like eyes set deep into his face. His skin was tanned and blemish free. You could tell it was all natural and not some silly glamour charm like most people had to use to look that way. My eyes moved up to examine his hair. It was semi-long, black, and very thick. His chest was well muscled. I could feel it against my side and I could feel his strong arms under my knees and back. You could feel them even through the warm robes he was wearing. They were pure velvet. I rested my head on his shoulder as he entered the common room Harry and I shared.

Professor Black. What a babe! Where did that come from? Since when was I attracted to Harry's godfather...I'd always thought the first of never. Well it was probably his sudden kindness that was doing this to me. Sort of like a seeming Prince in shining armor. He is so powerful and fit. I felt my pupils grow larger as I looked at his strong jaw and deep, kind eyes. It still felt strange to be seeing my Professor this way. Something had to be amiss. I'd never spent so much time looking at Professor Black. I knew all the other girls did. I knew he had slept with some of them. I am far from naïve. Suddenly I felt a little jealous. I did not want others looking at him that way. They had no right.

"Hermione, are you okay?" he asked placing me down as if I were a porcelain doll.

"No. I'm forgetting things. I feel so confused. It scares me," I said pressing my fingertips to my head.

"Shush," Sirius said trying to soothe me.

"Professor, I'm scared," I whimpered as tears welled up in my eyes. I tightened my arms around his neck.

Professor Black gently wrapped his arms around me. He drew me closer to him. He began to stroke my hair. He pressed his lips softly and sweetly to my temple.

"Hermione," he said after a bit. I pressed my face into his neck. My arms wrapped around his shoulders holding him tightly, slinging to him really. He was so warm and he smeeled wonderful. "Drink this." He held out a sparkling red potion to me.

"What is it?"

"It is just something that will make you all better. It will make your life much easier. Trust me," Sirius said and it sounded serpentine and mendacious. "Trust me."

"Okay," I said and I took the flask he was offering me.

"Go on dear. Go on and drink it sweetie," Sirius said. He sounded like a spider that had just caught a tasty bug in his web. With his honey smoothe voice he could talk a cat into a doghouse.

I uncorked the flask and drank it down while staring deeply into Sirius Black's gorgeous, perfect eyes.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I would greatly appreciate it if you would leave me a very kind review. Reviews are like candy...they make you feel happy and good about yourself when you are an author. I hope you all want me to be happy. Sorry for being slightly lazy and not updating sooner. But I was trying to discover what all needed to be included in this chapter. 


	23. Chapter XXIII

Well my dears, here is the next chapter. Chapter XXIII.I hope you enjoy this Chapter. It is much longer than the last one. Be grateful! I put a lot of work into it. I am decently pleased with it though.

I hope I do not poison any of you against Black. That is not my intention. Okay so what if it is? I HATE HIM! My feelings of animosity trasfer in my story.

Why am I putting it off? Because I **_can_** and I want to and for the plot to develope properly it needs to.- grins smuggly -

To recap - Last time Hermione drank two different potions...a memory altering potion and a love potion. Both were administered by the dreadful Sirius Black. -BOO BOO BOO!-

Do **not** expect this to happen again.

Still at grandparents and lacking spell check so we are relying purely on me and my ability to tell if something is misspelled.

* * *

**_Graduation Night at Hogwarts School of_**

**_Witchcraft and Wizardry_**

Before I knew it, it was graduation night. Sirius and I had spent time together every day since the night he had carried me back to my common room. Many of the females of Hogwarts were burning in their own pits of envy. They were glowing such a bright shade of green, a shade I had not seen since I had been dating Viktor Krum. What hurt me most, though, was the amount of suspicion that generated from Remus and Harry. They were treating me different. They were always concerned over me. They constantly glared at Sirius whenever he would bring me back after tea. What is wrong with them?

Sirius told me what was happening with them though. He told me that they'd been behaving like mother hens. So while I was hurt...I did not think their suspicion was anything more than the typical worry they displayed when I was talking about a boy so I wrote it off entirely and I was not nearly as upset with them as I might have been.

I dressed up beautifully that night. I had been going through my things and found a gorgeous green dress and a beautiful pair of earrings. I had no clue where they came from though. I assume they must be a gift from Sirius so I eagerly put them on. Why were snakes decorating them though? I guess because it matched my charm bracelet. There could be no other explanation.

I knew I would be graduating at the top of the class. What else did anyone expect? I sighed as I reached into my chest. I was already packed. But I hadn't realized that my only pair of gloves, my red satin gloves that Remus had given me, wouldn't go with my dress. I had decided to transfigure a pair. I transfigured a pain of socks into a pair of soft green satin gloves with silver vines and roses embroidered around the edge.

I looked at the ring. Why were there snakes carved in it though? It did not make any sense. The emeralds and pearl didn't make sense. Sirius had _no_ taste in jewelry and this was clearly some type of family ring. Sirius told me that it was his engagement ring to me. I did not remember him giving it to me and asking me to marry him though. It was strange. Why didn't I remember that? Sirius had looked infuriated when I had asked him about it. He had seized my hand and squeezed it roughly. I guess it was because I forgot that I was engaged to him and asked him what it was. I would be upset if I had asked him to marry me and he asked me about the engagement ring I was wearing. But he had regained composure very quickly and told me that we're engaged to be married after Christmas this year.

I sighed looking it over. It was an engagement ring. There was no doubt about it. But it seemed like it meant much more than that. A promise. I never took the ring off. Not even when I took a shower. It made me feel sick at the thought. Like I would be betraying a very good friend, or my true love or something of the like. Sirius insisted that I wear gloves over my hands though. I did not know why he would not want me to show off his engagement ring.

I finished dressing and went down to the common room. Sirius told me he would be waiting to escort me.

He stood there at the foot of the stairs.

"You did a wonderful job transfiguring that dress and those gloves my dear," Sirius said.

"I didn't transfigure the dress though. I thought it was a present from you. I do not know where it came from."

Sirius face and eyes darkened. He was beginning to get that angry look. He shut his eyes and shook for a second before he opened them and looked at me.

"Well I, for one, bet Remus sent it to you," he said. "You are he are very close right?"

"Yes. We're best friends."

"Question answered then," Sirius said with a calm look as he seized my hand and placed it on his arm roughly. He led me down to the Great Hall for the last meal I would eat at Hogwarts as a student.

We walked in together. I got dozens of hateful looks from the other girls as Sirius and I took our seats at the table.

"It is now time for you, the graduates of Hogwarts, to take your first uncertain steps into the world as adults. But first you may enjoy the rest of this night," Headmaster Dumbledore said with a smile and his usual twinkle in his eye.

Tonight was a feast just for seventh years who were graduating and the professors and we were all seated at one table.

"What would you like to eat Dearest?" Sirius asked and I noticed the smirk that he shot towards Professor Snape.

"Some chicken sounds good," I said and I felt Sirius put his hand on my thigh. He smirked at me.

I smiled back at him. He was so handsome and sexy and wonderful. He'd never cause me harm. He loved me. I sighed. I liked the adoration that radiated from him.

I looked toward Professor Snape. I could feel his hard, cold eyes glaring at us. I shivered and pressed closer to Sirius. I could practically feel the arrogance gleaming from his face. That always annoyed me, when he treated me like a prize. I placed a hand over his heart and I buried my face in his shoulder. I felt him wrap an arm around me.

Why was Professor Snape so angry? I had not seen him glare so angrily in a very long time.

* * *

_**- Severus Snape -**_

I glared at the pair of them. It ripped and tore at me to see the brilliant Miss Granger sitting with that asshole. She could do so much better. She deserved better than him. She deserved a monogamous partner who would respect her keen intellect and challenge her mind with arguements and provide intellectually stimulating colloquies. I don't know what she deserved. But what I did know was that I didn't want to see Miss Granger settle for less than what I knew she could achieve.

I continued to glare at Sirius. My glare intensified as Sirius smirked and flashed that jerky, haughty smirk at me as Hermione snuggled tightly into his shoulder. I wonder why she continued to wear those gloves. It was rather unsettling. I suppose over the several weeks we had spent together that I had come to feel a slight concern for her well-being.

Why was she always wearing gloves? It was unsettling. Did she have something to hide on her hands or had they been permanently damaged by the potion?

Hermione eventually withdrew from Black's shoulder and ate. She never looked up from her plate.

Almost two hours later we were all satiated.

"Well it seems we have all been well filled. Let the dance begin," Headmaster Dumbledore said with that vexatious, infuriating smile on his face.

There was just a very slow tune playing and Black was way too close to Hermione. He held her hips tightly and it looked like it hurt. They'd been dancing for about a hour and a half when I decided to interrupt them.

"May I cut in _Professor_?" I asked elongating professor to make sure they were both aware of how sarcastic I was being by giving that title to Black. I offered my hand to Hermione.

Sirius smirked before allowing Hermione to take my hand. I sneered at him.

I sighed as we began to dance. Suddenly a song I knew began to play, a song I'd not listened to in over twenty years. _Too Lost in You_.

I placed both hands on Miss Granger's lower back. She carefully and cautiously placed her hands up on my shoudlers. She smiled up at me for a second before lowering her eyes and looking at my chest.

"Miss Granger, that is a lovely dress." Where did she get the dress I'd given to Jane? How did she get it? What was going on? She'd also gotten the earrings that I'd given to my Jane.

"So Miss Granger, where do you think you will be working?" I asked after a slightly uncomfortable silence.

"I'm going into Medical Potion Research Professor. Please call me Hermione. You no longer need to maintain a student/teacher relationship. It would make me more comfortable if you would address me by my given name," she said in her soft, feminine voice. She smelled like freshly bloomed lavender on a nice spring day.

"Potion Research?" I asked. I was truly shocked. Why was she going into Potion Research? "Why?"

"Potions has always been my favorite class. I also have always wanted to do research on a topic of my choice. The first thing I am going to be working on is a Lycanthropy Potion," she said quietly. She still didn't look up at me. "I really want to help Remus."

"I think it sounds like an excellent and admirable idea, worthy of someone of your intellect. I think Potions was the perfect choice for you. It was going to be my suggestion if you had not decided what you wanted to do yet. Where do you think you will be living?" I asked. What was prompting all of these nosy questions? They were none of my business and I had never pried so much into the life of a student.

I removed one of my hands from her lower back and raised it to her chin to tilt her face so she was looking at me.

"I'm planning to live in Hogsmeade. Sirius and I want to be close together. If I was to live in London it would be slightly more difficult for us to get together," she answered still averting her eyes from mine. Why was she doing that? It was almost like she was afraid of something I would see if I looked into them.

"When did you and Black decide to be a couple?" I asked shielding the dismay and disconcertion the situation caused me.

"I do not really remember," she said screwing her face up as she thought. "How did you know? We haven't told anyone."

I sneered unable to stop myself. "When one watched Black look that smug, one tends to make the assertion that, once again, he's gotten way more than he deserves," I answered.

Miss Granger blushed, "Thank you Professor Snape. But Sirius is my fiancé and we plan to get married slightly after Christmas this year."

"When did you become engaged to Black?"

"I don't remember. I can't seem to remember a lot lately and it is very...distrubing," she said. She was starting to sound distressed. "I'm scared."

"Calm down Mis...Hermione. I do not want to upset you. Your memory seems to be failing. This is a very serious problem," I said. Females always seem to remember things of this nature much more vividly than males. I decided not to let her in on just how serious a problem it was. It looked like dangerous and possibly illegal work had been going on but I was unsure if there was any way to prove it. The stench of it was rolling off Black in waves. My eyes narrowed further. "You've not been using a pensieve, have you?"

"No, I am not using a pensieve."

Curious. Very curious.

Suddenly I felt someone tap me on the shoulder.

"Pardon me Severus, but may I steal Miss Granger from you for a dance?" Remus Lupin asked.

I gave her one last look before turning her over to Lupin.

I walked over to the side of the room and stood watching them from the shadows.

"Trying to use your dirty Slytherin ways to kidnap what I have rightfully stolen," I heard the pretentious, jeering call of Sirius Black. Miss Granger would be quite a prize for any man to flaunt. She belongs to me and **Don't** forget it _Snivellus_!"

"Miss Granger is not a possession one can own or a prize one can win. But I suppose that a man with only a single cell for a brain does not have the mental facilities that are required for the capability of grasping such knowledge. I doubt she would be too impressed by your macho, chauvinistic, egotistical displays if she heard the way you talk of her. You speak of her as if she is the newest model of broom on the market. I'm sure as soon as the next version comes out you'll cast her to the side as if she has no more value than Hippogriff fecal matter. She deserves much better than you and she can do better. I can not, for the life of me, fathom why she is settling for less than what she is capable of scoring," I sneered leaning back against the wall.

"Miss Granger chose me so you might as well crawl back to your bat cave and hide there while you nurse your wounds," Sirius growled. "If you think Miss Granger is half as foolish as Jane was then you are very much mistaken. Miss Granger appears to appreciate the finer qualities in a man. Jane was under the impression that inner beauty was more important. Poor dead dear. She could have done better than you without trying."

"Jane and I were in love and we still are! You can mind your own damned business. Miss Granger has more than enough time to change her mind!"

"Jane is dead you delusional fool," Sirius said rolling his eyes.

"_Delusional_? I did not know you had such a large vocabulary."

Sirius growled, "Miss Granger does have time to change her mind but in my heart I know she won't."

"Oh you've a heart. That's news to me."

"Do you really think a beautiful girl would chose you, a disgusting greasy dungeon _rat_, over me?" Sirius jeered gesticulating grandly.

"One certainly did before. There is a fear in your eyes. A fear that you will lose what you've worked so hard to obtain. For your information, Love Potions and Memory Destroying Draughts can be oversome. I know these...conceptions...I will not degrade her by calling them feelings...have been magically induced," I sneered as I said feelings. "Unfortunately and regretably I can't prove it."

* * *

_**- Hermione Granger -**_

"Hermione, Harry and I are really worried about you," Rmeus said as he took my hand and placed the other on my lower back.

"Don't be Remus. I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me. Please Remus," I said looking up at him sadly.

"Hermione. Why on Earth are you fraternizing with Sirius? You hate him."

"I do not hate Sirius. If you can't respect the fact that he and I are going to be getting married then, frankly, we can not be friends. Please Remus I do not want to lose you as a friend. Please," I said looking up into the soft brown eyes of my dear friend.

"Okay Hermione. But I need you to make me a promise."

"Alright," I answered quietly looking up at him and smiling.

"Promise me that you swear you are under no magical influence and you honestly, in your heart, want to be with Sirius. Your feelings changed so rapidly that I am worried. I am sorry and I need to know that this is what you want."

"I wish I could Remus but I do not remember what my feelings were before and I am _scared_. So _scared_. I am losing my past and my memories of things. They are fading, running away from me, and the faster that I run the more elusive the memories are. I can't catch them," I whispered shivering up against his chest and beginning to sob a little. My arms wrapped around him. "I don't remember. I don't remember what made me like Sirius."

Remus gently wrapped his arms around me and steered me carefully to a chair on the side. I sat down and held my head in stress.

"Hermione, why don't you remember?" Remus said kneeling in front of me. He rubbed my arms in an attempt to comfort me.

"Hermione, darling, are you alright?" Sirius asked sitting in the chair next to me. He wrapped an arm around me. "Would you like to leave dear?"

I shivered closer to Sirius.

"Yes Sirius. Please take me to the common room."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. We will be skipping a few months. Please send me a kind review. 

Severus used big words! TEEHEE!


	24. Chapter XXIV

_**Well here is Chapter 24. YAY! Isn't this exciting? I am going to try to have 30 chapters. I think that sounds just about right. It might be a little under or a little over though. I have not written it all so I have no idea. That is my plan.**_

**_Well I might as well update this chapter. This assuredly will not be happening once I start up school again._**

**_Remus' point of view will be introduced in this chapter._**

**_Please check out my other SS/HG which I have started posting. It would mean a lot to me._**

**_I hope you all enjoy. I think I have wasted enough of your time if you read this...please review. I will remind you again at the bottom._**

_**

* * *

**_

_**- July 31, 1998-**_

_**-Harry Potter's Birthday Party -**_

Sirius and I arrived right on time at Harry's Birthday Party.

"Hermione," Harry shouted to me and he came bounding up excitedly. He engulfed me in his arms. "I've missed you. I guess you've been busy with the Lycanthropy Potion."

"Yeah," I answered with a small smile. "It's been a lot of work."

"Promise me a dance," Harry requested turning his large green eyes toward me. "Please."

"Of course," I answered shooting a nervous look at my fiancé. He nodded aquiescently.

Sirius' grip on my hand tightened as the next member of the party arrived, Severus Snape. He jerked me closer as his hand clenched my hip.

Professor Snape forced a smile in my direction. He looked terrible. I felt sickened to see him in that condition. He was thinner than ever and dark circles ringed his eyes. His eyes were lackluster and dispassionate. The anger and glowing had vanished. It looked like it had been gone for a while.

"Hello Hermione," he said quietly. His voice, too, was different. It was dull and nonplussed. I had caught none of this in the letters he had sent to me. His letters had let none of his feelings out. He looked like a starving man. I don't just mean his physical deterioration either. He looked emotionally emaciated like he thought no one had cared in a long time. It ripped at you, grabbed your beating heart and ripped it out shredding it into millions of tiny pieces. I wanted to just go and hold him. I made an attempt to free myself from the yoke of Sirius' hold but it was futile. He just forced me to move closer to him.

"Hermione," Remus exclaimed excitedly as he flung his arms around me.

"Hello Hermione," Ron said turning several different shades of pink. "I would like to make ammends for the terrible way I've been behaving toward you the last six months or so. Please Forgive Me."

"It's alright Ron. I forgive you," I said. "We do _not_ need to talk of this again."

"Really Hermione, I am sorry. I'd like to ask you to my wedding. We're planning our wedding on Halloween. Albus has agreed to preform the ceremony."

"Congratulations. Who's the lucky girl?" I asked shooting a suspicious look at Harry.

"I just found out today too," he shrugged.

"Parvati," he called over his shoudler.

A wildly grinning Parvati Patil came flying to his side like a loyal niffler and seized his arm pressing her cheek against it.

Ron smirked down at her.

"I heard you got a job with the Chudley Canons," I said in an attempt to change the subject even though I could hardly stand all the Quidditch talk. At least I would be able to comfortably stay out of the conversation and be able to wonder about Severus who was standing alone in the shadows. Sirius drew me even closer to him.

"Yeah," Ron answered grinning. Something must've caught his eye because he turned. "Harry, why'd you invite Snape?" Ron sneered derisively as he said Professor Snape's name.

"Remus planned this party. He's the one who decided who to invite," Harry said and he, too, looked rather annoyed by the lack of respect Ron was showing for our former Professor.

"Professor Snape is a brilliant, kind gentleman, Ronald," I said vociferously.

Sirius grabbed my chin and forced me to look him in the eye.

My mind went blissfully blank as I stared into his eyes.

* * *

**_- Severus Snape -_**

I kept my eyes locked on Sirius Black as I had every time I saw Miss Granger with him.In order to help her I had to learn what potions to use which meant knowing what potions he had used to alter her memories and feelings.

I couldn't hear their topic of conversation but I could tell that it had really infuriated Black. I carefully pulled out a roll of parchment where I'd written all the observations I'd made of Miss Granger's and Black's behavior around each other.

I'd been pretty sick lately. I'd lost way more weight than what was healthy. It was even worse considering the fact that I'd been skinny to start with. I was suffering emotionally as well as physically. I'd not heard from Jane in almost four months. I ached inside. I thought she said we would be together soon. I guess when I thought of soon it was different than what Jane thought of as soon.

"Time for Harry to open his presents," Remus announced. He bustled over and hearded all of usover to the table.

I sighed and walked over to take a seat.

Harry was seated behind a table of presents. He was all smiles.

Harry took one and slowly opened it. It was a broomstick servicing kit.

"Happy Birthday Harry," Ron said with a grin. He had his arm draped over Parvati's shoulders.

"Thanks Ron."

Harry tore through the rest of his gifts; chocolate frogs from Remus, a bag of jokes from the weasley twins -A.K.A. the _menaces_ of Hogwarts-, and too many more to mention. Most of them were from the admiring public.

It was now the last present.

"Who is this from?" Harry asked quietly after he opened the envelope and looked over the contents.

"What is it?" Hermione asked going closer to him and looking over his shoulders.

"It's a deed to a house and land in Godric's Hollow. It's the deed to my parent's house," he said looking around at all of us. "Who gave this to me? Was it one of you?"

I stepped forward out of the shadows.

"Professor Snape? You're the one who got this for me?" he asked looking up at me with an wonderous look on his face.

I nodded and looked down at the man. He had saved my life in the final battle after all. It was the least I could do for him.

"I must leave now," I said and with a crack I disapparated.

* * *

**_- Remus Lupin -_**

I observed Severus and Hermione with a very heavy heart. My new friend and my old friend were trying so hard. It made my whole being ache to see them in such pain for one another.

They had become friends. That much was obvious and that was a wonderful start.

Hermione was in trouble though. I had to find away to break whatever spells or enchantments my friend, Sirius, had performed on her. She was in deep trouble. I had to help her.

Harry and she were dancing now. Sirius came over and stood next to me.

"Sirius, what have you done to Miss Granger?" I inquired.

"I have done nothing to her. She does not desire our relationship to get physical before we are married. I can respect that. _We_ are in love."

"Sirius that is not what I meant and you know it. What have you done which caused her to care for you? Her feelings came out of nowhere. I know. She told me before who she had feelings for and suddenly the next day you were the only thing she was willing to talk about. She also told me that she had been attacked. Remarkably the only thing she remembered of the attack was someone forcing her to drink a potion," I said quietly. "_Please_ tell me what is going on Sirius."

"_Who_ did she tell you she had feelings for?" Sirius said. "It was dangerous that she liked who she liked. I couldn't allow it to continue and if you want me to tell you what I did you can forget it."

"It is just fine that Hermione liked who she liked. You have hurt her. You're harming her with your behavior. I can not believe you are still harboring old grudges against Severus. You are so childish," I said. I spoke the last bit under my breath. "You are only interrupting true feelings and no good can come of it. You will end up hurting yourself. Remember what happened with Jane. You hurt her and poisoned her against you. You are just making it worse."

"Making it worse?" Sirius asked turning to me. "What do you mean? From the way you are talking it sounds as if Jane is Hermione, which is not possible old friend."

I shrugged.

"So Hermione is Jane and she really didn't die. Well now she is with who she should have been with to start with. Can't you see she is better off with me? We deserve each other," Sirius said with a wicked, devilish smirk. "Finally the universe makes sense again. As soon as we are married we will let dear old Snivelly in on the secret. After all then there is nothing he or she can do about it. No divorce in the wizarding world. No way to break the spell."

I glared at him. "Sirius, you can't do this. You won't get away with it."

"I _think_ I already did. I _think_ I already have."

"Don't do this."

"I have made up my mind. She loves me."

"She doesn't. She only thinks she does because of whatever you did to her."

"SHE LOVES ME!" Sirius yelled. "I LOVE HER!"

"Sirius, calm down," the soft voice of my best friend said as she touched Sirius' shoulder.

Sirius grasped her and pulled her to his chest tightly. Hermione lost her breath.

"Let's go Hermione," he ordered looking me over digustedly and suspiciously.

"Sirius, I'm having fun. I want to stay."

"**NOW**!" Sirius barked taking hold of her arm.

"Sirius.."

"SHUT UP!" he snapped.

"Are you guys okay?" Harry asked coming over.

"Sirius, you're hurting me. Let go."

"Shut up," Sirius said forcing Hermione to look him in the eye.

Hermione's eyes glazed over and soon she was giving him a look of blind adoration.

"Sirius, are you and Hermione leaving?" Harry asked.

"We have some things we need to talk over. We are still trying to get Hermione comfortable in her new house. Isn't that right darling?"

"Yes, that is right my dear," Hermione said with the same blank and blind look of adoration.

"Good-bye Harry," Sirius said. "I'm sorry we can't stay longer. Stop by Hogwarts tomorrow before you leave for auror training."

"Sorry Harry but please stop by my house in Hogsmeade and talk to me before you leave."

Sirius grabbed her and they double apparated away.

I caught a pair of brown eyes that had been watching the whole exchange quietly. It was time to bring someone else into my plans. I needed help and this person was just who I was looking for. We would fix this problem before the end of the year. Severus and Hermione would be together.

* * *

Please review my story. I like reviews. You all better appreciate all the trouble I am going through to update. It is a very large frustration to me. 


	25. Chapter XXV

Well here is Chapter 25. I hope you enjoy. As usual I do not own Harry Potter. Please Check out Labyrinth...my other SS/HG. I would be grateful and appreciative of some reviews for it.

I will try to update this story soon!

I am going to finish this story before I update Labyrinth though. Please check it out even though it may be a bit confusing because of all the flips between different places that take place.

* * *

Harry did stop by to see me the following day. 

"Is Sirius here?" Harry asked as he sat down in the small parlor that was just off the main entry hall in my house.

"No, he is up at the school right now," I answered looking up sharply at the strange question. "We do not live together Harry and I'm not having sex with him and I won't, not until we are married."

"Hermione, Sirius is treating you right, isn't he? That scene from yesterday has been niggling in the back of my mind since last night," Harry said as I passed him a teacup. "What did he do to you?"

"Harry, why are you so worried? What is making you this way?"

"Well the fact that all you could do before Valentines Day this year and all the previous year was complain about him and talk of his rudeness and poor teaching ability and talk about who you did like. I come back Valentines Night to see you in his arms comfortable and happy when you were talking earlier that day of what an asshole he is," Harry said and he paused for breath. "What makes me worry? Well the way he was talking to you for one. He is _not_ treating you like he cares for you. He told you to shut up and he yelled at you and you said that he was hurting you when he grabbed your arm and he did nothing to try to lessen your pain. He just told you to shut up. That's not right Hermione. That is _not_ how people who love each other act."

"Harry, please I do not particularly want to talk about this. He has never hit me. He insults me a lot but physically I have never been mistreated. I don't quite know what to do. I think he is crazy. Maybe I'm crazy for being with him. I don't know. I've never given him a chance and doesn't everyone deserve a chance, at least? My mind and heart are haywire and it is worse when he is close by. When he looks into my eyes I just lose it. I have to do what he is telling me because every time he looks into my eyes I feel so strange. I can't stop myself from doing what he says. I can't remember what he says. It is like some strange form of the imperious curse and I forget more of my past and my life whenever he does this. Harry I am scared. You have to help me," I whimpered. "I do not remember anything of what occurred in 1977. I can barely remember how I ended up there."

"Hermione, it's going to be alright. Professor Snape and Remus are working as fast as they can to help you. But we have to know what antidotes to use. If we use the wrong ones...well I stopped listening because I didn't understand."

"Harry, the wrong antidote for a memory potion could possibly cause me to become like Lockhart and the wrong antidote for the Love Potion could kill me. It would make my heart stop."

"Professor Snape said that you didn't necessarily need the antidote. It is entirely possible to overcome it without it," Harry said. He stood up and wrapped an arm around me from behind. "I wish there was more we could do but I have no other ideas except that you try to fight Sirius when he tried to force you to do things you don't want to do and avoid looking him in the eyes. I have to leave now for Auror Training. I promise to write you when I get there."

"Thanks Harry," I whispered.

* * *

_**- Remus Lupin -**_

"So will you help me?" I asked.

"Sure thing. Hermione is one of my best friends and I can tell something is wrong. Her behavior yesterday was enough to tip me off," the young woman in front of me said. She hadn't even graduated. What a brave Gryffindor. We needed all the help we could get. "I'll help Professor Snape even though he is such a grinch."

"Thanks Ginny. We really need your help," I said. I felt an enormous surge of relief knowing that we had another bright witch on the job, not to mention Ginny was going to be Severus' apprentice next year. She knew more about potions than anyone I know but Severus. She was trying to become a potions mistress.

"Not a problem Professor Lupin."

* * *

**_- Severus Snape -_**

I flipped through the books in my private library for any information regarding Memory potions and Love potions. I am ninety-nine point nine percent sure I knew what Love potion he had used. It was down to two possibilities and considering what I had seen yesterday one of them had lost a lot of the weight it had carried. The two potions I was thinking of were the Drúis and the Dall Grá. I was betting my fortune on the Dall Grá. Both of the afore mentioned potions were extremely dangerous and highly illegal in the British Isles. They were both legal in France though. Black didn't have too far to go to buy it. That answered how he got such a complex, delicate potion when I knew he did not possess the patience or the ability to brew it. He'd barely passed potions the seven years he had had to take it at Hogwarts. I decided it might be best to go and seek Albus' council. I strode quickly up out of the dungeons and up to the stone gargoyle that guarded the entrance to the Headmaster's office.

"Blood Flavored Lollipop," I said with a grimace.

What was it with that old man and sweets? It was absolutely revolting.

"Severus come in," Albus called as I raised my hand to knock. How does he do that?

"Good Afternoon Albus," I said as I seated myself in one of the red protuberant chairs that Albus was so fond of.

"Good Afternoon Severus. Would you care for any tea?"

"No thank you. I have an extremely pressing matter to discuss in regard to a former student and the relationship she now has with her ex-professor."

"So it is of Miss Granger's new and, presumably, unfounded feelings for Sirius. I must confess I have my doubts about their relationship. I do not want to interfere with these things. All people cope with things differently," the headmaster spoke softly. The normal twinkling blue eyes had been replaced by a pained expression.

I nodded curtly. "What do you mean cope differently? What is wrong with her?"

"Her parents were killed in an unfortunate car accident and she has had her own trials over the past school year apart from that. I have been worried for her since the accident."

"It is not as simple as all that. I have spoken with her and her memory is not functioning normally. I originally thought that Hermione was merely suffering from stress caused by her N.E.W.T.s but I am afraid that it has not gotten better in the weeks since the testing was conducted. At Mr. Potter's birthday she seemed most out of sorts. I am certain Black is using some potion to control her. Her memory seems to get worse every time she and Black are around each other. She seems to become a girl totally unlike herself. I am certain of the love potion he was using but I do not know what memory potion was being used and I do not think it would be wise to administer the antidote. It would be safer to know first what memory potion the love potion is acting in cohorts with."

"What potion was Sirius using?" Albus asked lowering his head.

"The Dall Græquot; I spat without bothering to hide my hatred for the potion and my disgust with any human who would stoop low enough to use it. "It has some properties of the imperious curse. It was originally designed by a man with exceptionally bizarre sexual fantasies."

Headmaster Dumbledore stood and moved to look out his window.

"Do you have any idea when the potion was administered to Miss Granger?"

"I first began to notice behavioral irregularities and memory problems shortly after the fourteenth of February. She forgot to write a very important paper for my class but she was given some time to correct it."

"We must exercise great caution now if we are to save Miss Granger's heart. Begin to brew the counter-potion immediately. It will take some months, will it not?"

"Till shortly after Halloween. But it is dangerous for that potion to be given to her so long after the first was given. Not deadly but with the memory potion working as well it is difficult to tell. It is always possible for her to overcome the potions effects on her own."

"Perhaps we should wait as long as possible before giving it to her. It would be best not to confound her mind further."

"I agree but I will begin brewing a counter-potion. I don't want to see Hermione make a decision in her current state of mind that would effect the rest of her life even when and if she recovers hidden memories. Separation of marriage is unheard of in our world after all."

"Severus, my boy, do you have any feelings for Miss Granger?" the headmaster asked and his eyes appeared saddened. "You must forgive an old man."

What was that supposed to mean? I suppose he meant the nosy question about Hermione.

"At the present time I'm concerned for her. I do not wish to see another girl treated poorly by Black. She reminds me of my love more than any other person I have ever come in contact with."

The headmaster gave me a knowing smile that infuriated me.

"What does that smile mean?"

"It means be patient my boy and wait for good things to happen. All will be revealed to you in due time. I am not the one who has to tell you these things."

"I'm just going to go start brewing a potion to help Hermione," I said in a clipped tone. "Be careful not to repeat past mistakes Albus."

I exited the office of the headmaster in a whirl of black robes.

* * *

Please send me a nice review. 


	26. Chapter XXVI

I must say to you that I would like you to check out my other stories. Well here is chapter 26 and I still do not own Harry Potter. I would like to say that I would greatly adore a Severus Snape **Plushie** for my brithday even though my birthday is not until August!

**tallgiraffe32** - Severus is not going to participate in any illegal activities. Like giving Veritaserum to anyone. You have to have ministry permission to administer it and without proof he can not get the authority he would need to administer.You could check out my other story and tell me what you think with a nice review.

**innogen** - I have just fixed that. I do not want anyone to have a heart attack! Thank you. I missed that!

* * *

**_- October 31, 1998 -  
- Ron's Wedding -_**

It was a glorious day for the wedding. Ron and Parvati had decided to hold their wedding ceremony outside in the rose garden. The sun shone down brightly on the newly erected wedding pavilion. White rose bushes surrounded it. All were in full bloom. The wind rustled the leaves and grass softly.

About two hundred people showed up to the ceremony. I sat in between Sirius and Ginny. It was a short and beautiful ceremony. Sirius kept making puppy eyes at me the whole time. I felt nothing when he did this though. The whole time I had the strangest feeling of being watched. I couldn't shake the feeling. Sirius was beginning to get very irritated.

The wedding was over quickly.

"May I have your attention?" Ron asked after kissing his bride. He raised his hands up to hush people. "The Wedding Reception will be held in The Three Broomsticks."

Everyone began to make their way slowly out of the garden and down the path to Hogsmeade. Harry walked down next to me and Sirius was on the other. Sirius wrapped an arm loosely around my shoulder.

"I swear someone is watching us," I whispered turning around again.

"Will you stop acting so paranoid? No one is following us. No one is watching us," Sirius growled squeezing my arm and dragging me along.

We arrived at The Three Broomsticks and sat down at a table in a dark, secluded corner. Sirius trapped me between the wall and his body. He draped an arm over me possessively and tilted my head so I looked into his eyes. He brushed his lips against mine.

"I love you Hermione. Do you love me?"

"Uh..."

"Of course you do babe," Sirius replied cockily. "What king of wedding do you want?" He brushed a strand of hair back from my face. "I'd hoped for a huge ceremony and enormous reception afterward. We could hold it right here in Hogsmeade."

"I had rather hoped for a small traditional hand fasting with only close friends and my parents and grandparents," I said quietly.

"Come on Hermione. Do not worry about the cost. I can afford just as elaborate a wedding as you could ever desire. Please may we have the most ostentatious wedding money can buy?"

"Why?"

"It would be fun and think of the presents!" Sirius said grinning wildly.

"Fine," I capitulated.

Why should I argue with him? I would just lose and end up with more chunks of my brain missing. I knew it was his fault but I could not do anything about it. Severus was helping me though. I knew it. He had written many letters to me telling me how the potion to reverse the one Sirius had given me was going. He told me he did not know how safe it was to give it to me though and that he didn't want to hurt me. His sentiments meant so much to me, so much more than when Sirius proclaimed his love for me. I longed to get closer to Severus but Sirius forced me to stay away from him. He didn't even really like the fact that I wrote him to discuss the potion for Remus.

I felt ill and looked away from Sirius. I felt deprived of the love of my true love. I felt as if I had forgotten him. Sirius claimed to be my dearest love but I had many doubts about that. I felt so much like I loved him at times and at others it seemed as if he had greatly wronged me many times and was doing so again. It felt as if the noose around my neck was all Sirius' doing. But it felt as if I was slowly freeing myself. Often times, over the months since Harry's Birthday, after writing to Severus I'd been unable to stop thinking of him. I felt at peace with myself and with the world just writing a simple letter to Severus Snape. Many times I had had rather steamy dreams about Severus. I often imagined it was Severus kissing me as opposed to Sirius. I had grown to keep my opinions and thoughts of this nature locked up inside where Sirius could not see them.

"I'm surprised that you deferred to me so quickly. I would have won our argument as I always do," Sirius said snidely with a smirk playing on his lips.

"Sirius, I have been thinking of throwing a Christmas Party on the twenty-fourth of December. Do you mind?"

"Not at all Princess. I think it's a wonderful way to weasel more presents out of people. Why do you think I was so keen on having our wedding near Christmas? We'll double the number of presents we get. It's all about presents."

"You know it's not all about the presents. Christmas is about..." I began to explain before Sirius interrupted me.

"Whatever babe," Sirius said crushing my lips to his roughly and thrusting his tongue in.

I shivered when he pulled back. It didn't feel right. Sirius, arrogant, supercilious jerk that he is, didn't realize that my shiver was from utter revulsion. I decided, once again, to keep my opinion to myself. I didn't feel so lost, so controlled, and so confused that way.

"Throw the biggest party you want darling," Sirius said.

* * *

**_- Severus Snape -_**

I quietly watched Hermione from a small, narrow castle window. I hadn't been invited to Mr. Weasley's and Miss Patil's wedding and I couldn't say that I was sorry to be left out because I wasn't. I would have just tried to find a way to get out of it anyway.

Miss Granger looked slightly uncomfortable. However, I must confess that I, too, would have been uncomfortable sandwiched between Miss Weasley and Black. I would have had to avada kedavra myself. Well, being seated next to Miss Weasley would not have been bad.

I ached for her. She was absolutely dainty and precious just like my Jane had been. Maybe I'm delusional but I felt, the more we corresponded, that she was, had to be, my Jane. I must be truly desperate for female companionship to be fooling myself with thought of this nature. I thought often of them together. They would have enjoyed each other. There were many uncanny similarities between the two women.

The wedding had ended and everyone looked like they were heading for Hogsmeade. I suppose the reception would be help at The Three Broomsticks.

"Severus, how are you?" the voice of Minerva McGonagall asked from behind me.

"I'm fine," I answered a little waspishly. People always worrying about me. It was frustrating. I am a grown man. I didn't need a mother hen like Minerva fawning over my health. I did not take my eyes from Minerva.

"Watching over Miss Granger, Severus?"

"What's it to you?" I snapped turning to the elderly witch who was hovering behind my shoulder.

"There is nothing wrong with it. In her current position, I think she needs a guardian angel to watch over her."

"A fallen angel perhaps," I replied scornfully rubbing my left forearm.

"Don't think so meanly of yourself Severus. I think Miss Granger and you would be a lovely couple. I think she fancied you for over a year and I think she still does even though she is engaged. You certainly receive enough letters from her and return more than your fair share."

"Minerva, I love Jane. I always have and I always will."

"Did you ever thing, my dear boy, that your clever Jane changed the letters to tell you something? I am sure she has told you there was a reason for it, that maybe she wanted you to know who she is. I mean who she really is. Perhaps it was never a new place she went to, merely a new time."

I heard Minerva pad away after she made her last comment.

* * *

Well how was that chapter? A bit slow I think but I believe you are all happy now that Severus is beginning to get out of denial...which is not just a river in Africa...some of you need to know that.

Well please send me a nice review!


	27. Chapter XXVII

**THE STORY IS CALLED HOW SNAPE STOLE CHRISTMAS! PEOPLE PEOPLE! HOW CAN THE STORY END WITHOUT SNAPE STEALING CHRISTMAS?** _Well now that I got that out of my system I feel free to move on with my story! I did **not** give the story a title of How Snape Stole Christmas without the intention of actually having Snape **steal **Christmas._

Well here is Chapter 27. I must apologize for taking so long. To make up for it I triend to make it somewhat longer then the otehr chapters. I am not sure whether it worked.

Well Enjoy! As usual I do not own Harry Potter I am just borrowing the characters.

**_

* * *

_**

_**- December 20, 1998 -**_

Fancied me? **HA.** Minerva was a fool to try to play mind games with me. Not only am I a Slytherin, but I am their head of house. Foolish Gryffindors and their _'noble'_ ways. Even if Hermione did or had liked me...what would I do? She was beautiful; she could be my Jane. Did Minerva have something? No Severus...Do not doubt yourself.

This was the only thing that had occupied my spare thoughts for months. It is not in the nature of the Gryffindor species to lie without a purpose. I could see nothing that would cause Minerva to profit from in lying to me about Hermione. But what did Minerva mean by saying change the letters of her name as a clue? Why did it seem as if everyone seemed to know something I didn't?

I stood and exited my office in my typical dramatic way. I strode, billowing robes and all, up to the Gryffindor Common Room. I stormed in to find Miss Weasley sitting next to the blazing hearth of their cheerfully roaring fire reading a potions book I had lent her.

"Miss Weasley, please join my on a trip to Hogsmeade to get ingredients that are in need of being replenished in the students stores."

"Of course Professor Snape," Miss Weasley replied closing the book gently after placing a bookmark in it and placing it on the table. "No one will bother it. I'm the only Gryffindor who stayed behind this year."

I gave her a curt nod and we exited walking to the front door.

One of the school's thestral powered carriages stood waiting for us at the foot of the steps. I moved ahead of Miss Weasley and opened the door for her. I offered my hand in a show of gentlemanly etiquette.

"Thank you Professor," she spoke softly as she took my hand and stepped up. She was used to my way of being as polite as possible to her when it was just she with me and none of the other dunderheads. She settled herself with graceful dignity; Her back was facing the thestral.

"We will also be stopping at Miss Granger's flat before returning to the castle. She wrote and asked me to stop by today."

Miss Weasley nodded and pulled aside a curtain so she could peer out.

I frowned. It was snowing again. Blasted weather. Disgusting season. Spring and summer were much worse, granted. So _bloody_ cheerful and happy and spring, of course, was the season of _'love.'_ I liked the cold of winter but the color was so white and seemingly pure. I felt it should be more a shade of red. Blood stained time of the year. Winter had stolen what I loved and how I hated it. Perhaps winter would finally return my lost love to me.

"Professor," I heard Miss Weasley venture softly.

"Yes Miss Weasley," I responded turning my attention from the snowy landscape to look into her brown eyes.

"May we stop by the book store please? I wanted to go ahead and by Hermione a Christmas/Wedding gift."

"Yes. I need to get a present as well. While I am collecting mine, you're to remain in the bookstore."

Miss Weasley nodded.

The carriage slowed and stopped. I opened the door and climbed out ahead of my redheaded companion. I offered my hand to her to help her down in front of the Apothecary. I released her hand as soon as she was down.

The snow crunched merrily under our feet as we walked up to the door. A bell tinkled festively as I pushed the door open motioning for her to walk in ahead of me. She smiled warmly at me. That was one of the more annoying mannerisms she displayed. She seemed to think I was not all bad. I tried to prove her wrong but have found my attempts to be quite futile.

"Thank you Professor," she said walking in.

"Hello Ginny," Neville Longbottom said as he stood behind the counter.

I felt my lip curl. I never liked that incompetent nincompoop. I didn't like him in class and I did not like him now any better.

"Hello Neville," Miss Weasley responded cordially.

"P-professor," Neville stuttered as he saw me.

At least _he_ hadn't stopped fearing me. I smirked on the inside.

"Mr. Longbottom," I answered with a perfunctory nod. "We are here for Potions Ingredients for the school. Just send the bill to Albus. He will take care of it."

"Yes Sir," Neville said in a small, meek voice with his eyes firmly directed at the counter in front of him.

"Come Miss Weasley," I said calmly.

She shot a shy look at Neville before she moved to my side.

"What all do we need Professor?" Miss Weasley said softly looking up at me from her shorter height.

"I've divided the list into one for each of us. I will get the more sensitive ingredients," I said removing to pieces of parchment from my pocket and passing one of the lists to Miss Weasley.

We left half an hour later. We placed the ingredients carefully in the back.

"Where will we be going next?" Miss Weasley asked me softly.

"You will be buying a present for Miss Granger while I go and pick up what I need to get."

We stopped outside the book store and I helped Miss Weasley down and saw her inside before I instructed the thestral where I needed to go. I climbed out as the thestral stopped and went into the jewelry store.

"Hello Professor Snape, your order is ready and it turned out most beautifully," a smiling witch greeted me. "I'll just go and get it from the back sir."

The small witch disappeared into the back and returned moments later with a red velvet covered jewelry box. She placed it down on the counter and opened it turning it around so I could see it.

Perfect. It was exactly what I had wanted for Hermione. A hand carved bracelet that was half silver and half gold. I snapped the box shut and took out my money pouch.

"Thank you," I spoke sincerely and I paid her the exact amount of the bracelet. I clicked the box shut and left the store placing the box gently in my pocket as I instructed the thestral where I needed to go. "Take me back to the book store."

I collected Miss Weasley and had the thestral pick up his pace a bit to be sure we would not be late. The thestral slowed and stopped a short time later.

Hermione appeared at the door as I began to help Miss Weasley from the carriage.

"Severus and Ginny, please come in," Hermione called walking out to meet us. "Sirius said he would not be by today because he has to go and get his dress robes for the wedding."

I nodded motioning for Miss Weasley to proceed me into the house.

* * *

_**- Hermione Granger -**_

I was elated to see Severus again. I had missed him. He was such an interesting person. I found him funny and easy to converse on an intellectual level with and hopefully I would be able to make sure he ate a decent meal. He was still skin and bones. I took his hand and led him into the parlor. What nice hands. I seated him on the couch and motioned for Ginny to sit in a chair. Ginny raised an eyebrow at me but didn't comment.

"I'll be back with a tea for us," I said smiling at Severus and placing a hand lightly on his shoulder.

Was I subconsciously flirting with him? It wasn't a totally disgusting thought. In fact it was rather pleasant. He was a good person. He treated me with respect and courtesy. I wished I was not with Sirius and I wished I was not afraid of trying to break it off with Sirius. I knew in my heart that Sirius was bad for me.

He trembled slightly under my hand and looked up at me with his beautiful black eyes. It was true that they lacked warmth but they always seemed slightly less icy, even though not melted, when he looked at me. I longed to see them boil though. I felt as if I had seen them full of passion before but not in a long time.

I hummed as I left and prepared the tea. It was absolutely enrapturing to know that Severus was just on the other side of the door. It took several minutes to get the tea prepared...I never use magic to make tea. It never tastes right to me when I do. I bustled back into the parlor all smiles. Severus was here and he was happy, well as happy as I have ever seen him. He did seem a little nervous though. I placed the tray down on the table and passed the cups to my guests.

"Thank you Hermione," Severus murmured to me.

Ginny nodded her thanks as well.

"How have you two been?" I asked holding my cup to my chest as I curled my legs up under me next to Severus.

"I've been fine Hermione," Severus said softly. "How was your memory been?"

"Better. I still have huge chunks missing or blocked but I have not forgotten anything lately. I suppose it is because I have stopped arguing with Sirius. It always seemed that whenever I argued with him that was when I lost the majority of my memory."

Severus forced a smile. "It is wonderful that you have not lost any memories recently." He looked pensive at what I had mentioned.

"Ginny, how is your apprenticeship with Professor Snape going?" I asked.

"Very well. I am really enjoying it. It has been a very eye opening experience," she said shooting a nervous glance her professor.

"Miss Weasley has proven a wonderful apprentice and she will be a potions mistress in no time," Professor Snape said giving his apprentice a proud look.

"Miss Granger, there is something I have been meaning to ask you for quite some time. I hope you will not be offended by it. Why is it that you are always wearing those gloves? Ever since you returned to your classes I have not seen you without them," Professor Snape questioned lightly looking intently at the gloves.

"Sirius insists that I wear them. I do not understand really. I guess it was to hide our engagement and he still tells me just to keep the gloves on. I just don't argue about it," I said.

"Why is it you still do not appear to have an engagement ring?"

"I wear it under the gloves. That is the way Sirius wants it so that is just what I do," I answered. What was prompting these questions? "It's not a big deal Professor."

We made small talk the rest of the afternoon. It was nice to have company besides Sirius. I was now really looking forward to the party. I'd get to see all my friends again. Even Harry had been released for two days from Auror training to come and visit, though I believe he has convinced his professor that this will be somewhat of an educational experience for him. Most of the time I couldn't remove my eyes from Severus, he was so graceful in his movements, even if it was just sipping tea. He was very attractive in my eyes. It was hard not to look at him a lot.

Severus glanced up at the clock on my mantle shelf.

"Miss Weasley and I must be leaving. We have to be back at the school for dinner."

"You're both welcome to stay for dinner," I said lightly touching the arm of my former professor.

"I wouldn't dream of intruding upon your hospitality further Hermione," Severus said and he smiled warmly down into my eyes.

I felt my cheeks heat up at the feeling of his gaze.

"I'd really enjoy it if you would stay Severus," I said pinning him with one of my sad puppy looks.

He raised an eyebrow at the look I was giving him. "I'm sorry Hermione, but I really must get Miss Weasley back to the castle. Her mother has given instructions that she is required to be back by seven regardless of what she is out for," Severus said bowing his head as he set his tea cup down rising to his feet.

"Alright Severus," I said standing up. "Please come on the twentieth-fourth to my Christmas Party, both of you?"

"Hermione..." Severus said giving me a somewhat pained expression.

"Severus, please," I begged letting my eyes grow ever larger in my plea. "It would mean a lot if you were there."

"What time do you want me to be here?"

I squealed and hugged him. "Around 6:00. A lot of ministry members as well as Quidditch players will be here. It will be mostly my colleagues and boss from the ministry. I've also invited several of my former professors. Ginny, I have it okayed by your mum that you can stay till midnight."

"Thanks Hermione," Ginny grinned and stood.

"Miss Weasley, may I have a moment alone with Hermione?" Severus asked.

What could he want? I felt apprehension sinking in my stomach.

Ginny nodded and exited to the entry hall.

"Severus?" I asked looking up into the gorgeous jet black eyes of my companion. Could he see me as more than a friend? Where did that come from? I was engaged for crying out loud. I wasn't supposed to have these thoughts and yet they ran rampant through my head. Since when did I think Severus was gorgeous? Well I suppose if I was honest I would have to admit I had noticed him as a man for a while but well I was with Sirius and not free to act on those feelings. I should free myself from Sirius, but how?

"I have something for you," he said shifting nervously up and down on the balls of his feet.

I felt my eyes grow large. A present? Since when did Severus buy me presents? He had never done so before. I was special. What a sweetie. I had never seen him look so timorous. He stared at my feet and his cheeks were slightly darker than usual. He looked like a love struck teenager. It was absolutely the most adorable thing I had ever seen.

"Here Hermione," he said thrusting a red velvety jewelry box into my hands.

I took it carefully and opened it.

"Severus," I gasped.

Inside was one of the most gorgeous, delicately, and finely made bracelets I had ever seen. It was half silver and half gold. The silver half was carved into a serpent and the gold was carved into a golden lioness. The eye of the lioness was a small, finely cut ruby and the eye of the serpent was an equally small and beautifully cut emerald. There was a small chain with a delicate clasp that connected the tails of the two beasts. Scales were etched on the snake's body and you could see the marks that showed the tail hairs of the lioness. The snake was elevated into a position where his chest touched the chest of the lioness and his neck and head curved back slightly so he appeared to be looking into the eyes of his golden mate. The forked tongue of the snake was made of rose gold and flicked out provocatively, luringly, temptingly toward the cheek of the lioness.

I lifted the bracelet out gently and set the box on the coffee table.

"I hope you are not offended," he spoke softly. A light pink tinged his cheeks and he looked down at his feet. His thick jet black hair fell forward to hide his face.

"Severus, I could not be offended by such a wonderful present. Sirius has never, never gotten me something half as perfect and exquisite as this. He never has gotten me jewelry. Thank you," I said and, without pausing to think through what might happen as a consequence to my actions, I leaned up and brushed my lips over his cheek and wrapped my arms around his neck in a tight hug.

**WOW!** He was warm and felt sensuously delectable against me. I pressed a little closer and successfully managed to keep my mouth from falling open and drooling all over him. _What a great body!_ He was so warm and cozy. I could just cuddle with him for hours. I stroked his thick black hair at the nape of his neck. This felt so right and so good. I needed him.

I was interrupted when he cleared his throat. I pulled back reluctantly. I did not want to leave him. Heat radiated from his cheek and I blushed shyly as I disentangled my arms from his neck.

He was still red as he left the house with Ginny at his side. He glanced back, still a bright shade of red, after he helped Ginny climb into the carriage and was halfway up himself. I smiled and waved before I turned going back into my house as I saw the carriage drive away.

I leaned up against the door and hugged myself. He was so warm and his hair was so soft and he smelled so good. **What a man!** I squealed in delight as I slid down the door. What a gorgeous, perfect, hunky man!

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave me a nice review. I would appreciate it. 


	28. Chapter XXVIII

_I apologize for taking so long to update. I hope you can all forgive me. I have been exceptionally busy lately and I am getting busier by the minute at this point. I will do my best to udpate next week but I have an A.P. test Monday and I have been unwell lately. Sorry for everything!_

**To Snake - I apologize that your B-day present being late. I really did try last night, but I failed miserably. Kind of pathetic when you look at the length of it. Well anyway. I hope you enjoy and this chapter in 60 percent for you!**

* * *

_**-December 24, 1998 -**_

_**-Hermione Granger -**_

I flicked my wand at the stereo and it started playing a sprightly, merry Christmas tune. I danced over to the mirror and looked myself over. I was wearing a dress I'd made myself. It was red with a silver lion on one side and silver serpent on the other side. I'd woven red ribbons trough my hair and, of course, I was wearing my favorite Christmas present that I'd received this year and my gloves that Remus had made for me twenty-one years ago.

About five minutes later everyone started to arrive. Some came by floo and others arrived by carriage.

"Severus," I called as I spotted him standing in a corner scowling at anyone who dared to approach him. I moved quickly and gave him a soft hug and I kissed his cheek. "You came!"

"I told you I would. What was the kiss for?" he asked as he leaned forward and pressed his lips softly to my forehead.

"Mistletoe," I answered pointing up as it floated away to cast the spell on someone else. "I assumed you would prefer it to be me as opposed to one of them." At this point I nodded to a group of giggling women.

Severus scowled at them nastily. "Quite."

"Hermione!" I heard an excited voice call. I turned to see Sirius bound to me. "Baby Doll!"

I felt repulsed. I glanced to Severus. He openly showed the disgust that I couldn't.

Sirius seized my waist and pressed his lips firmly down.

"Sirius," I gasped pushing him off and pulling away.

He smirked devilishly and took my hands kissing each softly. I glared at him as I pulled my hands back. His smirk faded a bit.

"Professor Black!" a group of giggling girls who had been in my graduating class came bounding up.

"_Ladies_," he said lasciviously.

Did this man have no shame? I _was_ his fiancée and he openly flirts with anything in a skirt at _my_ Christmas Party, and, yet, I was not as upset as I should have been by this. I really was starting to hate Sirius. He did not love me and I did not love him.

Both of his arms were snatched quickly as they lead him away. Severus placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I lifted my hand placing it on his briefly.

"I'm going to step outside for a minute and let the cold air clear my head," I moaned softly before leaving.

I moved softly and cast a spell on the curtains so I could see through from the outside, but not be seen from the inside.

* * *

I apologize for the shortness of this chapter but I do not have the energy to make it through more of this story right now. I hope to see you soon. 


	29. Chapter XXIX

I should apologize for taking so long to update.

* * *

**_- Severus Snape -_**

I watched my companion leave sadly. Poor Hermione. Damn it all! No matter how I tried to run from my feelings, they caught up with me. I cared deeply for Hermione. I could tell she felt more for me than simple friendship. At least all the signs pointed to her liking me and I hope she likes me because I like her.

I gave her several minutes before I joined her.

She turned quickly when she heard the door click open. Her eyes were wide; she looked like a doe when you preformed the lumos spell in her face.

Hermione relaxed when she saw it was me.

"Oh Severus," she sighed walking over to me. "I don't know what to do."

She leaned up against my chest and wrapped her arms snugly around my waist. I awkwardly began to pat her back. She sighed and dug her nails into my robes. She buried her face in my chest and sighed again.

* * *

_**-Hermione Granger -**_

It was wonderful to be allowed to lean up against Severus. He was incredibly lean and delightfully muscular. Heat radiated from his body warming mine due to our proximity.

I pulled back and stared at Severus' chest. I fingered his lapels gently.

"Hermione, are you okay?" I heard the silky smooth baritone of Severus speak above me.

"I'm fine," I said softly and lightly I began to trace along the hand embroidered snakes on the edge of his robes.

Slowly I felt two strong arms wrap around me. I felt myself drawn in. My hips and stomach pressed firmly to his. I released his cloak and slid my hands up to rest on broad, perfect male shoulders.

"Are you sure?" he whispered and I felt his long thin fingers begin to rub my back.

I leaned closer and let my hands slide down to rest on his pectorals on either side of my head.

"Yes, I'm perfect. Never felt better," I answered honestly. I pulled back from him slowly. A soft song began to float out into the porch where we were.

Severus tightened his arms around my waist.

"Would you dance with me?" he asked looking deeply down into my eyes.

"I'd love to," I said sliding my arms up around his neck.

_**All I want for Christmas is You**_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There's just one thing I need_

_I don't care about presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true..._

_All I want for Christmas_

_Is you..._

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the fireplace_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas day_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you..._

_You baby_

_I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I won't even wish for snow_

_I'm just gonna keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe_

_I won't make a list and send it_

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

_I won't even stay awake to_

_Hear those magic reindeer click_

_'Cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holding on to me so tight_

_What more can I do_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

_You..._

_All the lights are shining_

_So brightly everywhere_

_And the sound of children's_

_Laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need_

_Won't you please bring my baby to me_

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just want to see baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

_Oh I just want him for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is_

_You_

_All I want for Christmas is you baby_

* * *

_**-Severus Snape -**_

I sighed softly as we sat down on the bench at the end of the song.

"I love dancing with you Severus," the soft voice of my companion spoke next to me.

"I do not find it distasteful to dance with you as a partner either," I answered diplomatically.

She smiled up at me. The half moon shone down on her head making a halo. She reached out and took my hands softly in hers.

I carefully changed the positions of our hands so mine were the ones enclosing hers. I found myself leaning down closer to her. My eyes were locked on her lips. They were soft, red, full. They also appeared in want, no need, of kissing. She tilted her chin ever so slightly upwards looking into my eyes.

I turned my eyes away from her. She was taken; she was very nearly the property of another man, and not just any other man but my most hated rival and enemy, that bastard Black. I gently pulled my hands away, but the button on my sleeve caught on the edge of her left glove and pulled it off.

I was stunned, astounded, stupefied. How could this be? This could not be. It was impossible, illogical. It was fatuous, outlandish, and ludicrous. It was terrifying, shocking. It was my worst nightmare come true.

My Jane was Hermione. My Jane was going to marry Black; the man she had always told me repulsed her. Hermione had shared the sentiment. The lying little bitch! I had to get back at her. I would get back at her! No one had ever deserved my wrath like she did. I had to teach her a lesson. She could not get away with this. I had to do something. She wore my ring, the ring I had given to her all those years ago. So she had really been time traveling during those months and not in the infirmary as everyone had been led to believe and it made sense that Minerva and some of the others knew what I didn't. But why did they keep it from me.

"I must go now Hermione."

"Oh but Severus, Please stay," she begged placing her hand on my arm.

"I really can't. I will be escorting Miss Weasley back to the castle."

"Okay," she said in a small voice.

She deserved to feel small my mind screamed. She deserved to be sad. Something inside my head snapped. My rancor blinded me to be able to think of the position she had been put in after she returned. I did not care. Twenty-one years I had spent alone. **_TWENTY-ONE BLOODY YEARS!_** The little bitch had dared to tease me with presents and cards.

"Miss Weasley, come with me now. We're leaving," I barked harshly. My voice sounded strange even to my own ears as I stalked like a hurricane toward the door.

She rose swiftly and moved to my side. We hastened to the street and climbed into a thestral drawn carriage.

Vengeance would be mine. I'd always been taught and I personally believed that revenge was a dish best served frozen.

* * *

Well there is the next chapter. Please send a review. 


	30. Chapter XXX

Well here it is the final chapter...yay me! I would have had this up sooner had there not been a problem with going down and not letting me in for many days...it was hard for me...but it gave me time to perfect this final chapter.

I apologize for spelling mistakes. We are functioning purely on me and my knowledge of spelling...no spell check...sorry!

Please check Chapter 1. I changed the title and the first paragraph of Chapter 1. I realized Snape doesn't steal christmas but Hermione definitely did! Sorry about that and about my little spew at you guys...

* * *

**_-Severus Snape-_**

The ride up to the school calmed my nerves and soothed my anger. It was more the shock of the whole situation that riled my anger...Yet...there was still the matter of revenge lurking in my active thoughts. I knew Ja...Hermione's feelings for Sirius were the result of potions and magic. They were not a product of reality. My heart still ached at the thought that my Ja...Hermione had been so easily deceived. The potions Sirius had used though were two of the most potent known to man.

I knew I couldn't let her marry him. I had not intended on letting her marry him before I knew she was Jane and Jane was she. I must save her and avenge Ja..Hermione. Sirius would pay for this. Ja...Hermione did not need to be punished.

I began to press my fingertips together.

"Professor, are you alright?" the gentle, soft, cautious voice of Miss Weasley called through the haze shrouding my mind.

"I think I'll be fine," I answered quietly.

As I inspected my fingers my mind began to contrive a devious plot to avenge my broken heart as well as hopefully pull the fragmented pieces back together.

The carriage slowed to a stop and I pushed the door open and stepped out offering a hand to my apprentice.

"Miss Weasley," I said as I helped her down.

"Thank you Professor Snape," she said smiling sweetly, softly.

After I escorted my student indoors, I bid her a good-night and I slunk down to the dungeons to finalize my plans for tonight.

It was quite simple really. Sure...I'd be breaking several laws in carrying it out...oh well. It's not like breaking laws would be something new for me.

All I had to do was try to take my ring back. Hopefully the strong, old magic of the item would be able to heal her. Hopefully my love could heal her. I will just have to remind her of our love because of that prick, Sirius Black. Perhaps that old magic was what was helping her remember me in the first place. It was ancient magic. She surely had some memories of me. The magic of the ring was that as long as the wearer still, in their heart, only truly loved the person who gave it to them, the ring could not be removed. Please stay on her finger, ring. It just had to. It was all the was protecting her from the full power of the love potion and she seemed to be doing an admirable job of combatting the potions on her own and with the help of the ring she was beating them. Hermione I will save you. **I promise**.

* * *

**_-Hermione Granger-_**

Why did he leave like that? What had I done to so anger him? Severus. I need you. Please come back. I'm so sorry. I just want to hold you, please. I need you.

I took off my other glove and just held them the rest of the night. No point in continuing to wear them in my eyes.

It was around midnight before everyone was gone, everyone but Sirius that is.

Two strong arms suddenly wrapped around my waist hauling me smoothly back to a hard, muscular male chest.

"Looking forward to tomorrow. What I mean is tomorrow night..." Sirius whispered suggestively as he pulled my hair back to kiss my neck. He ran his tongue along the area where my shoulder and neck met. His hands began to make their way up toward my breasts.

I felt like vomitting. I jerked back from him. I spun and slapped Sirius right across the face.

Sirius jumped back swiftly.

"How dare you try to seduce me?" I snarled raising my hand to slap Sirius a second time.

Sirius' eyes darkened to become obsidian. "You are one uppity bitch. How dare you have the audacity to slap me?"

"You _domineering, pompous, pretentious_ bastard! Get out of my house! The wedding is OFF! I don't love you! I can barely stand being in the same room as you for five seconds. You flirt with everything in a skirt at my Christmas Party when I am your betrothed! I NEVER want to see you ever again!" My eyes were brimming with tears and my throat was hoarse and dry after yelling. I whipped my wand out. "**GET OUT OF MY HOUSE**!"

Sirius stomped forward threatningly with his hand help up as if to hit me.

**"I SAID GET OUT! NEVER COME HERE AGAIN!"** I screamed aiming my wand at Sirius' heart, though I doubt he has one.

A sparkling jet of red light sped from the tip of my wand blasting Sirius right through the wall sending splintered pieces of wood across my front yard. My ring began to glow lighting my hand with bright white light. I looked down at the ring. This was never something Sirius would give a girl. Snakes...please. Only a Slytherin would ever have had the nerve to give a girl jewelry with snakes etched into their surface.

Sirius stared up with saucer-pan sized eyes with tiny pinpricks of fear in them. He backed up through the snow scooting on his butt.

"Get out!" I snarled leaning down into his face. My hair had fallen out and was flowing wildly behind me.

Sirius nodded before scrambling to his hands and knees; he struggled through the thick, heavy snowfall. He eventually got to his feet and sprinted away slipping and sliding through the street.

The glowing from my hand began to spread up my arm and over the rest of my body. I turned and walked back into my house. I waved my hand at the hole caused by my anger at Sirius.

Slowly white light began to engulf all the boards pulling them back together to mend my home. I shakily began to climb the stairs to my bedroom clinging to the banister the whole journey. The glow from my ring slowly dimmed and, by the time I reached the top of the stairs, it was just bright enough to light my way to my bed. I leaned against the door frame of my room to catch my breath. Finally, I was able to collapse on my four poster bed. I instantly feel into a deep slumber.

* * *

_**-Ginny Weasley-**_

After the initial clipped response from Professor Snape, I just kept quiet the rest of the ride. Never been one to poke a sleeping dragon in the eye. What on Earth had happened to so infuriate him? I hadn't witnessed what happened and I was not given the chance to ask Hermione so I had absolutely no way of helping.

The important thing right now was to get to Professor Lupin and let him know what was going on. He would be able to help. Hopefully.

We stopped seconds later outside the school.

"Miss Weasley," came the smooth, icy voice of my professor.

"Thank you Professor Snape," I whispered softly. I gave him a gentle, caring smile of worry.

He merely gave a curt nodd of the head and disappeared down into his batcave. I sprinted up the stairs as fast as I could. By the time I reached Lupin's office, my legs were on fire. I dropped exhaustedly into one of the puffy armchairs before Professor Lupin's desk and keeping a good distance from a creature in the terrarium situated in the top right corner of his desk.

Hurry up and get here Professor!

* * *

**_-Remus Lupin-_**

I watched Severus storm out. I knew I better go see to Hermione. She was sure to be distressed by this. Unfortunately I could not spare a lot of time for comforting my best friend. Severus might do himself harm in the current state he was in.

I slipped out onto the porch that Severus had so swiftly vacted. I made no sound as I approached my sobbing friend.

"Hermione," I ventured delicately. I softly placed a hand on her arm. "Are you okay?"

"I don't understand. Why did Severus leave?" Hermione whimpered as she leaned into my chest wrapping her arms around me.

"What happened dearest?" I asked wrapping my arms around my best friend.

"It was so amazingly perfect to be in his arms. I don't know why I'm engaged to Sirius anymore. He doesn't love me and I know I don't love him. I've just lack the courage to tell him so. Remus, I danced with Severus, and it was incredible. We nearly kissed. I wanted him to but he stopped and pulled away. I would give anything to be able to kiss Severus. What so upset him...I do not understand at all...A button on his sleeve caught my glove and pulled it off. He was quite captivated by the sight of my engagement ring. Then he left without a word, but his eyes were darker and more furious than I've ever seen them in the past. I'm scared Remus. Scared out of my mind."

"I'll go see to him. I hate to rush out on you, but Severus might do himself harm in his current state of mind. I wish I could explain more to you but I can't...not yet and the explaining is not really mine to do anyway," I whispered. I brushed my lips to Hermione's forhead before I swung over the railing of the porch and began my sprint to the castle.

I arrived quickly at the castle. My first stop was my office to change from wet clothes.

"Professor Lupin, I'm worried about Professor Snape."

I turned to see Ginny Weasley standing beside my desk.

"Everything will be alright Miss Weasley. I promise. You'll have to excuse me now. I must change and go down to see Professor Snape and talk him out of doing anything rash. It will turn out alright in the end.

"Yes sir," I heard the soft answer come followed shortly by the clicking of a shutting door.

* * *

**_-Severus Snape-_**

I sat below in my dungeons. I sipped at a hot cup of coffee closing my fingers securely around the warmth.

12:30 seemed to me to be the most opprotune time to me to go and heal my love. Everyone would be gone by then from her party. Only an hour and a half left of wait time before my Ja...Hermione would be mine again. Finally we could be married.

A slow knock penetrated my brain. I rose with a look of disgust. Hopefully this look would be enough to send anyone at my door scurrying away. Remus Lupin stood there. I sneered. As if things weren't bad enough...now the meddler was here.

"What do you want? If you don't mind I'd like to spend the rest of the evening in peace," I snarled before attempting to slam the door in his face.

"OUCH!" the werewolf yelped.

I looked down. A snort, which was the closest I had come to laughter when in a non drunken state, escaped my lips when I saw Remus Lupin's tattered boot being squished by the door.

"Severus, that hurts. Do you mind?"

"Not at all! Maybe I should lock the door. But then I'd have to listen to your incessant, irritating chatter that you seem to believe is talking and I'm really not interested. Plus knowing that you are very...sniff...sensitive...you would want to talk to me about your feelings and you would expect me to care."

"So I suppose that you will show the same regard for Hermione's feelings? Perhaps..."

"Shut up Lupin!" I growled flinging the door open. It benged harshly against the wall. "Since you seem so determined to speak to me you might as well get your fat werewolf ass in here."

"Thank you Severus," Remus said as he came in.

I went over and sat down in one of my black leather armchairs. I began to tap my foot.

"Are you alright Severus?" he asked. He gave me a leary, weary look.

"I'm fine," I spoke slowly, deliberately. _'Dear God, let my clarity sink through that thick werewolf skull to that tiny pea sized brain at the helm.'_

"You didn't look fine when you...yes I think I'll use this word...fled Hermione's party. In fact you looked half crazed."

"No one asked your bloody opinion! Now if you don't mind...I am busy scheming and plotting ways to reclaim my love from Jackass Black," I said giving a meaningful look and point at the door.

"Severus, what are you going to do?"

"Nothing that concerns you Lupin!" I snarled before calming myself. "But now that you know what I'm planning...I'm afraid I'm going to have to intervene before you have a chance to try to stop what I am going to do. I'm sure you understand."

"Sever..."

"Accio Wand!" I cried with a smirk plastered on my face as I pointed my wand at Remus.

The wand shot from his robes into my hand. I flicked my wand and Remus was blasted backward into a room.

"Severus! You can't do this!"

"Remus. You know that I hate crushing the optimistic and kindly thoughts, ideas, and opinions of others...but I've already done it. So I definitely can! By the way I'm still smirking...your naïveté is always cause for amusement," I said smirking as I locked and warded the door to insure the fact that there would be no escape for the unfortunate fool. "Bye-bye Remus."

I examined Remus' wand before flipping it away.

I exited the school through one of the dungeon exits. Quietly I began to trek through the snow after casting a type of floating spell that enabled me not to leave footprints.

I reached Hermione's house just in time to watch the show entitiled Black runs away with his tail tucked between his legs. I choked back my laughter. My Hermione was amazing. Hopefully she still wanted to be mine, because I knew with no doubt in my mind that I still wanted to be hers.

Wow...Hermione was breathtaking when she was angry. I suppose her anger was the most beautiful when it was directed against Black. My engagement ring to her was glowing with pure white magical light. A smirk lit my face as she told him to get out. Nothing but my marriage would be able to top this. It was just a shame I hadn't brought snacks with me.

Carefully I cast a spell of invisibility on myself and I followed my love as she turned to go inside. What sheer, awesome power. The boards were moving slowly but you could feel the power permeating the air. She was doing all of this with her own inner power. I was practically drooling over her. She was my Hermione. My brave little one who beat down Black again and again. It never got old!

I followed my dear one upstairs. She looked weak from all the power she had just used. It took all of my strength not to reach out and take her into a warm, comforting embrace when I saw her lean into the wall. My lovely, dear, sweet, perfect Hermione. I watched her collapse eshausted, spent on her bed. She was asleep instantly.

I lifted my invisibility charm and approached Hermione. She looked so helpless lying there on her bed. I brushed a lock of hair back from her pale, moonlit forehead. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to my chest. I didn't know how much I had missed physical contact with her. Oh Hermione! I'm never letting you out of my sight ever again. **NEVER NEVER NEVER**! My lips caressed her forehead with a delicate, butterfly kiss. I gently placed her back on the bed.

"Severus..."

I looked down at her. My Dear one. I removed her shoes and shifted her body more up on the bed and, tucking her more under the covers so she would be warm and safe I took her back into my arms. I would keep a careful vigil over her. I would wait till morning...dawn...to ask her. I had no need to test her now. The ring clearly still had all of its magic and therefore I would instantly know if she was lying to me and I could just ask her if anything had occurred.

* * *

**_-Hermione Granger-_**

_Darkness surrounded me. I looked all around but there was nothing but total, complete blackness._

_I fell down to my knees gripping my head in a vice like pinch. The blackness wouldn't be bad if I had **him** with me._

_Creak. Creak. Creak._

_"Who's there?" I called. My eyes darted about madly searching for the source of the sound but there was just the bleak darkness. "Please I need help."_

_"Lumos." It was a deep, sensuous, mysterious voice. I knew the voice but I couldn't seem to remember whose it was._

_In the distance there was the tiniest point of light. No bigger than the head of a pin. It began to move away._

_"Wait...Please Wait! Please can you help me?" I shouted at it._

_The light stopped moving away and I could tell the bearer of the light had turned to face the sound of my voice._

_"Thank you! Thank you so much!"_

_I reached him soon enough. A tall man with shoulder-lengthdark hair dressed in flowing black robes stood there. His face was hidden in shadows though he was not that much taller than me. He was only an inch or two taller than me. He looked to be no more than a boy near my own age._

_"What do you need?" his voice was gentle and kind._

_"Please, I'm looking for someone. But I need some help," I begged giving him my most sincere, heartfelt look._

_"Perhaps I may take you to a place where you might look through all your memories to know who you're looking for. If you'll let me that is?"_

_"Thank you. I'd greatly appreciate that."_

_"Come closer and wrap your arms around my neck Dear."_

_I stepped up to him and flung my arms around his neck._

_A circle of golden light shot up around us. I grasped his neck tighter pressing my face into it and smelling him. I know who this is. But who is it?_

_"We're here Hermione," he said pulling back from me._

_"How did you know my name?"_

_"I've known you many years though you've only just met me."_

_"How is that possible?"_

_"Go and find out who you're looking for."_

_I turned from him to see a large, tall circular room. The walls were covered with paintings of people. I stared around. I could name everyone in here. Everyone important to me that I remembered was in this room._

_Harry, Ron, my parents, my professors, other house mates, enemies were even here in a dark area._

_A large tapestry hung in a secluded area. I would have completely missed it had I not seen a staircase leading down to it. The tapestry hung from another painting. Sirius. The frame was black. I pulled at the folds._

_"Back off Hermione!"_

_I jumped back. I looked up at the painting._

_"Don't look back there! There is nothing there you need to see."_

_I moved back towards the tapestry. I pulled it back tying the ropes._

_Gingerly I walked down the steps. I took the torch that hung in a bracket on the wall and turned. I looked up. I still could not see the face of the boy._

_"Are you coming?" I asked standing in front of a huge, heavy willow wood door with roses carved around the door knob._

_I attempted to push the door open._

_"It's locked."_

_"If there is a lock there must be a key."_

_I looked up. Under the painting of Sirius Black hung an old, ornate gold key. I reached up and took it._

_"Put it back Hermione!" Sirius Black's picture shouted._

_"No!"_

_I held it tightly as I inserted it into the lock and turned it to the right._

_I pushed the door open and I moved with small, careful steps into the dark room. The torch did almost nothing to light this room. I walked slowly, quietly to the center of the room swinging the torch from side to side.. When I reached the center of the room, the light shot out in five directions lighting ten torches that hung around the room._

_Professor Snape! There were dozens of painting and photographs of Severus. Severus! Severus! Severus!_

_I turned to see the young boy who'd brought me here lingering in the doorway._

_"Please come in," I called gently to him._

_He stepped in and his face was clear for the first time in what felt like years. Everything came rushing back in a tidal wave of emotion and memory._

_"SEVERUS!" I cried, and, running forward, I pitched myself into his arms and snuggled my face in his chest._

_"Jane," he spoke softly as he wrapped his arms around me._

_"But my name is Hermione," I whimpered clinging tighter to him. I could not lose this boy._

_"Hermione, I'm not the one you need to tell. Wake up now and tell the me of the future."_

* * *

_**-Severus Snape-**_

I watched her sleep in my arms. She was wonderful. Her body seemed tense and fearful at first but soon she relaxed in my arms and, digging her nails into the fabric of my shirt, she snuggled me tightly.

The first rays of the sun began to shine through the window at about seven thirty. Hermione stirred as the sun shone through to light her face with a angelic glow.

"Hmmm..." she gave a high pitched whimper and pressed her face tighter into my chest.

"Hermione, wake up," I whispered petting her hair as she wrapped her arms around me.

Her eyes blinked and her arms squeezed me as she rubbed her face on my chest.

"Severus!" she yelped as she finally awakened. "What are you doing here?"

"Well honestly I was here tosave you fromlife with Siriusbutit seems you didn't need my help...it reminded me how much I love you...watching you stand up for yourself...Jane."

"Oh Severus! Thank you! There is so much I have to tell you. I was going to tell you a long time ago but Sir..."

"Calm down Hermione," I whisperer touching our foreheads and smiling at her as I brushed locks of her bushy brown hair back.

"Severus, I love you. I'm so sorry for not telling you sooner. We could have avoided this mess. I love you so much. Please forgive me?"

"It's alright. Everything will be okay now. Are you all better from Sirius' pathetic attempt at stealing you away?"

"Yes," she whispered running her fingers over my face as if to be sure that I was not some figment of her imagination. "There is so much I want to tell you Severus."

"Hermione. All of it can wait," I said burying my hands deeper in her thick brown hair. "I have one thing that I want answered immediately."

"Anything Severus." Her eyes showed with the radiant purity of an angel as she placed her hands on my chest and began to play with the lapels of the cloak grinning in childlike rapture.

"Have you _ever_ taken off the ring I gave you all those years ago?"

"Well to me Severus it was only last year...and No, I've never removed it. I've never had the desire to remove it. Sirius tried to once, but I ended up knocked out for almost two days. After that, he told me that it was our engagement ring. I was forever suspicious about him after that."

"One more question...will you marry me today?"

She smiled at me before pressing her body firmly to mine and thrusting her tongue into my mouth.

"Yes. I would love to marry you."

* * *

Well there is the last chapter. 

Because Severus watched the Sirius -banished- from the house in a sense he did not feel the need to take the ring off plus he asked her about it...just letting you all know...sorry if that is stating the obvious.


End file.
